Adorável Chantagista
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Seria possível amar um homem e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo? Era a pergunta que Bella se fazia. Desde que tinha conhecido o conde Edward Cullen, nos seus tempos de adolescente, ela se torturava com essa dúvida. Quando Edward a beijava, estremecia de prazer. Por outro lado, odiava-o profundamente por chantageá-la com uma carta que ela havia escrito há muitos anos...
1. Chapter 1

Seria possível amar um homem e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo? Era a pergunta que Bella se fazia. Desde que tinha conhecido o conde Edward Cullen, nos seus tempos de adolescente, ela se torturava com essa dúvida. Quando Edward a beijava, estremecia de prazer. Por outro lado, odiava-o profundamente por chantageá-la com uma carta que ela havia escrito há muitos anos... Edward era assim: às vezes um sedutor apaixonado, às vezes um vilão sem coração. Mistura de anjo e demônio, ele não hesitava em fazer o que fosse preciso para atingir seus objetivos. E, no momento, o objetivo dele era casar-se com Bella, apenas para humilhá-la, por vingança!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Já estava com saudades de vocês... mas não deu para postar antes... então, vamos começar com a nossa historia! Essa historia é da minha querida **Penny Jordan " Adorável Chantagista",** é um romance contemporaneo... Aqui Edward é um conde, e que conde gente kkkk... e a nossa Bellinha trabalha com vinho, e é noiva de Jacob... Então já viram que vai rolar muita confusão?! Então, Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Você está bem?

Bella sorriu, com os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade. Era uma garota alta, magra, com longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e belos olhos azuis, realçados pelos cílios bem proporcionados. A curva dos lábios deixava em evidência sua natureza vibrante, apaixonada.

Excitada, ela observava pela janela do avião, lá embaixo, o Canal da Mancha brilhando e espumando como se fosse champanhe.

- Um carro alugado estará nos esperando no aeroporto de Paris - explicou Mike Newton, seu patrão. - Iremos direto para o Loire. Mike era o responsável pela compra de vinhos da famosa cadeia de supermercados Westbury, da Inglaterra, e Bella, sua assistente. Trabalhavam juntos há seis semanas, mas esta era a primeira viagem de negócios dela.

Mike travava delicadas negociações com um produtor de vinhos do vale do Loire, que há tempos se esquivava de lhe vender seus produtos mais finos, até agora só comercializados em poucas lojas especializadas, na França. Mike esperava convencê-lo de que, também na Inglaterra, existiam conhecedores de um bom vinho, prontos para apreciar sua bebida de primeira classe.

Havia uma intensa rivalidade entre as cadeias de supermercados para conseguir vinhos de qualidade, por isso, obter o Château Masen era extremamente importante. Depois de muitas negociações, o conde de Masen tinha convidado Mike para visitar seus vinhedos e provar os novos vinhos, o que poderia significar que ele finalmente havia resolvido exportar para a Inglaterra.

- Nesta época do ano, seremos provavelmente os únicos convidados do conde – Mike alertou Bella. - Os vinhos de primeira classe serão provados mais tarde, por poucos e privilegiados compradores.

As luzes das placas de aviso do avião se acenderam, para que os passageiros prendessem os cintos de segurança, enquanto se aproximavam da pista de aterrissagem.

- O que seu noivo acha de viajarmos juntos para a França? – Mike, perguntou. - Afinal, agora você é quase uma mulher de negócios. Como vai conseguir conciliar a carreira com o casamento com o herdeiro de um império bancário em Boston?

- Jacob sabe muito bem o que minha carreira significa para mim – Bella respondeu, com firmeza.

Ela tinha conhecido seu noivo quando trabalhava numa vinícola, na Austrália. Se apaixonaram quase à primeira vista e não tiveram muito tempo para discutir os detalhes de uma futura vida em comum. Bella já era contratada de Mike, e Jacob estava ocupado com as negociações que visavam à fusão do complexo bancário de seu pai com um associado canadense.

O casamento não poderia ser realizado antes do final dessas negociações. A família Black era das mais tradicionais em Boston, e a cerimônia seria um grande acontecimento social, cheia de formalidades. Bella esperava ansiosa por esse dia e, pensando nisso, se lembrou de que esta semana era sua vez de telefonar para Jacob. Suas conversas semanais por telefone eram quase um ritual, e ela já havia avisado que desta vez não podiam falar muito, pois estaria na França, a negócios.

Quando o avião tocou o solo, Bella se deu conta de que devia pensar no trabalho, e não ficar sonhando com o noivo. O emprego era muito importante para ela, e queria fazer tudo direito. Sabia que Mike estava satisfeito com seu desempenho, mas, mesmo assim, continuava ansiosa.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro, um Renault azul-escuro, combinaram de se revezar no volante, já que a viagem duraria várias horas. Bella sentou-se no banco com elegância. Vestia um conjunto rosa-claro que realçava suas longas pernas. O forte sol de maio fazia seus cabelos brilharem.

Decidiram não fazer nenhuma parada para comer. Além de já terem tomado um lanche no avião, um almoço na França era sempre muito demorado. Depois de Orleans, Bella tomou o volante. Era uma boa motorista: dirigia com bastante cuidado e não se apavorava com as desconcertantes manobras feitas pelos franceses.

Mike observava, divertido, a concentração dela. Era a primeira que tinha uma mulher como assistente. Nunca havia pensado em contratar a garota, mas as qualificações e a experiência reveladas por Bella eram infinitamente superiores às dos outros candidatos ao emprego. Um comprador de vinho precisa ter amor ao vinho e conhecer os segredos de sua fabricação. Só assim pode distinguir um vinho realmente superior, fino, de um que é apenas bom. Os candidatos tiveram que provar várias marcas e fazer observações. E as de Bella foram perfeitas.

Mesmo assim, Mike teve receio. Achava que negociar com vinho era uma coisa muito séria, e duvidava que uma mulher tão bonita como Bella se comportasse com a seriedade necessária. Mas pôs o medo de lado, quando viu a conduta irrepreensível da garota frente aos negócios. Por uma ou duas vezes assistiu, divertido e satisfeito, a hábil maneira com que ela lidou com fornecedores, que tentaram enganá-la com vinhos de baixa qualidade.

Bella, embora fingisse o contrário, sabia muito bem que agradava ao chefe. Afinal, era uma pessoa com experiência de vida. Seu nome verdadeiro era Isabella, mas todos a conheciam simplesmente por Bella. Seus pais haviam emigrado para a Austrália, quando ela estava no primeiro ano da Universidade. Assim, rapidamente ela se viu independente e aprendeu a distinguir, com clareza, a estreita linha que existe entre uma amizade agradável e um relacionamento mais íntimo com alguém do sexo oposto. Com igual habilidade se encarregou de que ninguém cruzasse essa linha, a não ser que ela quisesse. Sua dedicação à carreira profissional era tamanha, que não teve tempo para nenhum namoro sério, até encontrar Jacob.

Quando ela revelou suas aspirações profissionais, seus pais a princípio ficaram em dúvida. Mais tarde, ao notarem que estava realmente decidida a se tornar uma _expert _em vinho, fizeram tudo para ajudá-la. Agora, quando começava a subir na carreira, Jacob esperava que ela jogasse tudo para o alto... Mas como o casamento ainda demoraria um tempo, Bella desejava que, depois dos negócios estarem fechados, pudessem tirar umas férias juntos e, então, decidir sobre a carreira dela e se conhecer melhor.

A garota deu uma olhada para o anel de diamante que trazia no dedo: uma jóia cara, mas discreta. Sem dúvida, era o tipo do presente considerado apropriado pela família Black.

Bella abandonou seus devaneios e estudou a região que atravessavam. A propriedade de Masen era próxima de Nantes. Agora, eles já estavam no vale do Loire, uma região cheia de castelos, relíquias de um passado distante. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção dela eram os vinhedos.

Em Saumur o vale se estreitava e, da estrada, era possível ver dezenas de tabuletas anunciando a venda de vinho. Bella não prestava muita atenção, pois a estrada ficava mais íngreme e perigosa. A partir de Angers o vale novamente se alargava e havia trabalhadores borrifando as uvas com água, para protegê-las de uma eventual geada noturna.

- Logo que acabar a época das geadas eles terão que pulverizar os vinhedos contra pestes – Mike explicou - Para se produzir um bom vinho é necessário paciência, conhecimento do solo e do clima, além de intuição. Essa é uma coisa com a qual se nasce; não se aprende. Nós temos que tomar esta estrada - disse, mudando de assunto e apontando uma entrada à direita da via principal.

O caminho que pegaram era cercado de vinhedos de ambos os lados. Depois de atravessarem um pequeno vilarejo, avistaram o enorme castelo, de imensas paredes rodeadas por um fosso, com água cristalina. Observando aquela construção magnífica, que parecia uma miragem, Bella não compreendia a estranha sensação de apreensão que sentia.

- Ora, isto realmente é um castelo – Mike comentou, impressionado. - Quando um francês fala de um castelo, pode ser desde uma modesta casa de campo até o palácio de Buckingham. Mas este realmente merece a denominação. Bastava Errol Flynn saltar de uma das janelas, espada na mão, para estarmos diante de um legítimo filme de Hollywood!

Quando Bella manobrou cuidadosamente o Renault para atravessar a ponte elevadiça sobre o fosso, espantou alguns cisnes que nadavam. Ela notou que as aves, tão graciosas na água, eram muito desajeitadas em terra.

A ponte dava acesso, através de um enorme portão, a um extenso pátio coberto. Bella ficou impressionada com a antiguidade, a grandeza e a riqueza daquele castelo. Lembrou-se de ter visto residências igualmente bonitas na Austrália, mas era obrigada a admitir que aquela era fantástica. As paredes eram quase cobertas por plantas, uma infinidade de flores se espalhava por todos os lados, caindo em cachos quase iguais aos da uva.

O ruído do carro acordou o cachorro que dormia em frente às pesadas portas duplas. Ele começou a latir enquanto Bella estacionava. Sem descer do veículo, a garota respirou profundamente, aproveitando o frescor e a pureza do ar do campo. Ouviu um ruído de água, e, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a relativa escuridão do pátio, notou uma fonte onde a estátua de um garoto segurava não o tradicional jarro, mas um grande cacho de uvas. Dele, caía uma água cristalina, em pequenas gotas, que faziam a fonte fervilhar como champanhe.

Gerânios e lobélias, nos canteiros, acrescentavam um colorido especial ao lugar. Bella percebeu que deviam estar nos fundos do castelo, onde muito tempo atrás havia os estábulos e cavalariças. Da parte residencial apenas eram visíveis, dali, algumas janelas e as altas torres circulares.

As pesadas portas se abriram e o reflexo do pôr-do-sol em uma janela deixou a garota momentaneamente cega. Um homem saiu do castelo, usando um elegante terno cinza. Tinha cabelos bronzes e uma postura altiva, que deixava transparecer os séculos de tradição de sua linhagem. Falou secamente com o cachorro, para que o enorme animal se calasse. Ao vê-lo, um arrepio de medo percorreu o corpo de Bella de alto abaixo, e suas mãos agarraram nervosas o volante. Mike desceu agilmente do carro e abriu a porta para que ela saísse. Bella o seguiu com dificuldade, as pernas mal conseguindo sustentá-la. O estranho se aproximou de Mike:

- Sou Edward Cullen, conde de Masen. O senhor na certa deve ser...

- Mike Newton. - O patrão de Bella se apresentou. - E esta é minha assistente, Isabella Swan.

- Bella!

O tom de voz do conde demonstrava uma surpresa agradável, como se tentasse disfarçar o quanto estava chocado com aquele encontro. Bella, que havia reconhecido desde o começo aquele rosto de traços arrogantes, percebeu, então, que também não poderia tomar outra atitude.

- Edward! - Procurou falar com naturalidade. - Como está tia Carmen?

Trocaram um breve e formal aperto de mão. Mas os olhos da garota denunciavam que, por trás daquela aparente calma, suas emoções estavam próximas do caos.

- Ela está muito bem, amando o Caribe. Bella e eu temos uma tia em comum – Edward explicou, voltando-se para o espantado Mike. - Ou, mais precisamente, tenho uma tia que é...

- Minha madrinha - completou Bella, respirando fundo e tentando imaginar se agia com naturalidade. - Minha mãe, tia Carmen e a irmã, mãe de Edward, estudaram na mesma escola.

Que irônica coincidência! Ela pensou, enquanto falava. Jamais poderia ter imaginado, quando deixou a Inglaterra pela manhã, que seu destino era a casa de Edward Cullen. Se soubesse disso, nada neste mundo a levaria até lá. Por vontade própria, não ficaria a menos de mil quilômetros daquele homem, jurou para si mesma, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

- Vamos entrar, por favor. - Havia um sorriso também nos lábios do conde, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. - Minha governanta os levará aos seus quartos. Achei que seria bom dispensar as formalidades do jantar, hoje. Na certa devem estar bastante cansados, querendo dormir cedo. E amanhã teremos um dia cheio, conhecendo os vinhedos.

Os últimos raios de sol se filtravam pelas janelas e se refletiam nas preciosas antiguidades que faziam parte da decoração do enorme hall. O chão era coberto por um tapete tão macio e belo, que parecia um crime pisar nele. Sobre a lareira, esculpido em pedra, estava o brasão da família Masen. Bella lembrou-se, então, de que certa vez tia Carmen havia dito que Edward era um conde. Mas agora era tarde demais...

Bella olhou rapidamente para Edward. A última vez que o vira fora há quase seis anos. Mas ele não havia mudado quase nada, embora sua expressão tivesse se tornado ainda mais arrogante. Tentou imaginar se o conde estaria achando ela diferente. Com certeza, sim. Na última vez que se encontraram, tinha apenas dezesseis anos e era tímida, desajeitada, ficava vermelha toda vez que ele a olhava. Agora, aos vinte e dois anos, havia adquirido um ar decidido e sofisticado, certamente porque morava sozinha e resolvia pessoalmente seus problemas. Naquele verão em que encontrou Edward, ele passava alguns dias com sua tia Carmen, convalescendo de uma gripe muito forte. Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos, Bella se lembrou.

Quando a governanta, madame Le Bon, entrou na sala, vestida de negro, Bella voltou à realidade, reparando que os olhos da mulher eram gélidos. Parecia que eles a condenavam.

Enquanto ela e Mike a seguiam por uma escadaria, Bella observou com atenção um retrato a óleo, numa das paredes. O homem no quadro usava o uniforme dos oficiais de Napoleão, mas, apesar da roupa e dos cabelos compridos, o rosto e a postura eram, sem dúvida, iguais às de Edward. Mike, notando o enorme quadro, teve exatamente a mesma impressão. Mas o nobre do retrato deixava transparecer uma postura libertina, quase maléfica, que, em Edward, era substituído pela arrogância.

Na opinião de Bella, o conde parecia proclamar ao mundo que não dava a menor importância às opiniões das outras pessoas, e que as únicas regras que respeitava eram as criadas por ele mesmo. Ele era um homem que podia ser muito, muito perigoso, e disto Bella tinha certeza.

- Vocês vão ficar no mesmo andar - disse a governanta. - Se desejarem quartos que se comuniquem...

Bella sentiu as faces ardendo, indignada com a inconveniente insinuação. Olhou para Mike.

- A srta. Swan e eu temos exclusivamente uma relação de negócios - ele explicou, com firmeza. - Quanto a quartos que se comuniquem, são totalmente desnecessários.

Mais tarde, já instalados, Mike foi até o quarto de Lee verificar se a garota tinha acabado de desfazer as malas. O quarto dela ficava na parte da frente do castelo, mas àquela hora, olhando-se pela janela não se via quase nada na escuridão da noite. Por outro lado, o perfume das flores era inebriante.

Os dois aproveitaram a ocasião para comentar o incidente com a governanta.

- Não me incomodaria de dividir um quarto com você - disse Mike. - Se você quisesse, e sei muito bem que não quer. O que me deixou surpreso foi à naturalidade com que madame Le Bon fez a sugestão. Eu pensei que as pessoas do campo fossem mais moralistas. Talvez nosso anfitrião esteja acostumado a receber visitantes acompanhados de "secretárias" - acrescentou com um sorriso.

Bella quase concordou, mas havia notado alguma coisa no tom de voz da governanta, que a intrigava; achava que a intenção de madame Le Bon era agredi-la e não a Mike. Seus olhos se estreitaram, pensativos.

- Você nunca me contou que tinha relações com gente da alta sociedade – Mike prosseguiu. - Se soubesse que conhecia pessoalmente o conde, não precisaríamos vir até aqui. Bastaria você usar sua influência para convencê-lo a concordar com nossas propostas.

- Eu não sabia que ele havia herdado o título. Como você deve ter notado, nossas relações são bastante superficiais e, além disso, não há o menor parentesco. Apenas o encontrei tempos atrás. Eu não diria que realmente conheço o conde.

Mas ela não estava dizendo toda a verdade; havia muito, muito mais. Bella ficou pensando nisso depois de Mike ter saído do quarto. Como tinha sido tola, aos dezesseis anos, imaginando que estava apaixonada por Edward. Havia experimentado, então, a maior desilusão de sua vida. Era uma adolescente completamente imatura e se deixou arrastar pela poderosa atração que sentia por Edward. Na época, se ele pedisse qualquer coisa a ela, até mesmo que se matasse, não hesitaria um instante sequer. Sua paixão era tão intensa que nada mais tinha importância. Mas o pior de tudo foi não saber, por inexperiência, evitar aqueles perigosos contatos íntimos, que acabaram inevitavelmente ocorrendo... Ao longo dos últimos anos tinha conseguido, a duras penas, colocar de lado todas as lembranças do relacionamento com Edward, especialmente o desfecho sórdido, terrível, que tornava extremamente desconfortáveis as memórias daquele verão. E agora Edward reaparecia para obrigá-la a recordar tudo...

Bella suspirou, voltando ao presente. A visita ao castelo devia ser curta, de uns três dias. Durante esse tempo conheceriam os vinhedos e as adegas onde os vinhos eram guardados. Além disso, Mike esperava negociar o direito de comercialização do rótulo Masen na Inglaterra. Bella ficou pensando se devia avisar Mike que o fato de ela ser sua assistente poderia diminuir as chances de ele ter sucesso nas negociações. Mas decidiu se calar. Afinal, estava raciocinando como uma criança de dezesseis anos. Passado tanto tempo, não tinha motivos para esperar uma vingança de Edward.

O conde estava acostumado a receber regiamente seus convidados, ela constatou, enquanto terminava de pendurar suas coisas no guarda-roupa que tomava inteiramente uma das paredes do quarto. O móvel tinha a frente toda trabalhada, decorada com espelhos, e combinava perfeitamente com o resto da mobília, composta de legítimas antiguidades da época imperial. Bella correu os olhos pelo quarto e não teve dificuldade em imaginar uma provocante Josephine reclinada em uma das poltronas, esperando ansiosamente pelo seu amado Napoleão.

Todas as peças do quarto combinavam entre si, dando a impressão de terem sido escolhidas com cuidado. As paredes eram de um verde bem claro, assim como as cortinas e a coberta da cama. Próxima à janela, havia uma penteadeira muito bonita, com uma cadeira trabalhada, o assento coberto com um fino tecido branco, com filetes dourados. Ao lado da cama, duas luminárias eram o elemento mais moderno do quarto, mas mesmo assim pareciam feitas sob medida.

O quarto tinha um banheiro privativo tão luxuoso, que Bella prendeu a respiração quando viu o chão, as paredes e a enorme banheira de mármore. Em Londres ela dividia um apartamento com duas outras garotas e normalmente só tinha tempo para tomar uma rápida ducha. Ali, com aquela banheira, seria ótimo se deliciar com um longo banho!

Bella não resistiu e ficou na água um tempão. Levantou uma das pernas, longas e esbeltas, retirando-a da espuma e ficou se admirando, enquanto pensava em Edward. Ele sabia realmente viver. Por que não havia se casado? Certamente, o dono de uma propriedade como aquela se preocuparia em gerar um filho, um herdeiro. Os franceses normalmente eram cuidadosos e precavidos no que diz respeito a estas questões. E ele já tinha trinta e um anos, não era velho, mas... Deu uma risada imaginando que alguém pudesse achar Edward velho. Além do mais, mesmo quando ele envelhecesse continuaria bastante atraente. Sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar aqueles pensamentos. A que conclusão estaria chegando? Certamente não era mais boba para se sentir novamente atraída por aquele homem?

Saiu do banho e começou a se enxugar devagar. Era óbvio que não se deixaria levar por Edward; já tinha aprendido sua dura lição. Agora, só queria saber de Jacob. Olhou para o telefone, ao lado da cama. Iria ligar para o noivo. Havia perguntado a Mike se podia e este garantiu que providenciaria para que a chamada fosse paga.

Não teve dificuldades em fazer a ligação. Instantes depois ouvia a voz de Jacob, tantos quilômetros distante. O coração de Bella disparou, ao notar o modo brusco como ele falou.

- Então, você resolveu mesmo ir?

Jacob não gostou muita da idéia de Bella ir à França com Mike. Tentou dissuadi-Ia de todas as maneiras, e estiveram perigosamente próximos da primeira briga. Agora, ele mostrava que continuava irritado com a viagem dela. Bella respondeu, com firmeza:

- É o meu trabalho, Jacob. Você sabe disso. Tenho certeza de que não gostaria que eu armasse uma cena só por você ter que trabalhar no Canadá, não?

Jacob ficou silencioso um tempo, depois continuou, numa voz firme:

- Mas é diferente. Afinal, não há necessidade de você trabalhar. Como minha esposa, terá outras obrigações. Você poderia passar estes meses antes do nosso casamento em Boston. Mamãe insistiu para que eu a convidasse.

Bella tentou imaginar as razões que levaram a futura sogra a convidá-la. Concluiu que ela queria estar certa de que a nora tinha condições de ingressar em tão destacada família.

- Talvez ela queira se certificar de que eu sei me comportar a mesa - deixou escapar, num tom sarcástico. Mas se arrependeu imediatamente ao escutar a resposta nervosa de Jacob.

- Não seja ridícula! Tudo que minha mãe deseja é apresentá-la à família. Quando nos casarmos moraremos em Boston, e seria bastante interessante que conhecesse todos desde já. Além disso, você poderia ingressar nas instituições de caridade onde minha mãe e outras pessoas da família trabalham e...

- Instituições de caridade? - Mais uma vez a língua de Bella foi mais rápida que sua sutileza. - É onde espera que eu passe o resto de minha vida? Eu tenho uma profissão, Jacob.

- Que obriga você a viajar por aí com outros homens. Eu quero minha esposa em casa, Bella.

Afinal, ela entendeu. Jacob estava com ciúme de Mike. Um sorriso de compreensão se desenhou em seus lábios. Que tolice! Mike tinha quase cinqüenta anos e, além disso, era muito bem casado. Desejou que não existisse toda a imensidão do Atlântico entre ela e Jacob, pois assim as coisas se resolveriam com maior facilidade. Olhou no relógio e percebeu que estavam falando há muito tempo. Apressadamente, tentou interromper a conversa com delicadeza.

- Jacob, eu não posso continuar falando. Mas logo escrevo para você...

Esperou que ele dissesse que a amava, mas ele desligou antes disso e Bella tentou se convencer de que alguém o teria interrompido. Por outro lado, tinha sido dura com ele... Enfim, era tarde demais para se arrepender do que havia dito. Talvez uma carta conseguisse desfazer o mal-estar daquela conversa. Mas não dava para escrever antes do jantar e ela se esforçou para deixar a história de lado. Mais tarde, com calma, voltaria a pensar no assunto.

O vestido de veludo negro que ela havia escolhido para usar criava um agradável contraste com sua pele alva. Não era decotado, mas um recorte em "V", nas costas, deixava à mostra a vulnerável linha da espinha e realçava bastante a textura macia da sua pele. Mangas longas, presas nos pulsos, cintura estreita realçando os quadris e uma sensual fenda que deixava entrever um pedaço da perna, acabavam formando um conjunto extremamente gracioso. Como complemento, usava uma finíssima meia de seda preta, transparente.

Num impulso, Bella penteou os cabelos num delicado coque, deixando apenas algumas mechas caídas na testa. O penteado clássico realçou seus olhos, revelando a perfeita estrutura do rosto. Quando olhou no espelho, não viu a garota bonitinha, mas sim uma belíssima mulher. Por um momento achou-se uma estranha, até seus movimentos pareciam diferentes.

Maquilou-se com cuidado, aplicando uma discreta sombra verde nos olhos e, no rosto, uma camada de _blush _com partículas douradas, que havia ganho do irmão no último Natal. Nos lábios, pôs uma generosa camada de batom escuro. Depois, perfumou-se e calçou delicadas sandálias pretas. Mike ficou impressionado quando a viu.

- O que aconteceu? Eu sei que a história de Cinderela tem origem francesa, mas isto é demais.

- Você está insinuando que cheguei aqui vestindo farrapos? – Bella brincou.

- Não. Mas não esperava que a discreta mulher de negócios que deixei há menos de uma hora pudesse, de um momento para o outro, se transformar numa bela e sedutora mulher, que parece não ter ocupação mais árdua do que se deliciar com o sabor de uvas finas.

Bella sorriu, divertida com o espanto de Mike. Ouviram som de passos e Edward entrou. Embora tivesse dito que o jantar seria informal, o conde estava impecavelmente vestido com um terno que realçava seu físico invejável. Bella imediatamente se deu conta disso, reparando que agora ele parecia muito mais sedutor do que há seis anos. Embora naquela época ele costumasse usar apenas jeans e camisetas, ou andar sem camisa quando estava muito quente, nunca tinha se impressionado tanto com ele quanto agora. O corte fino e sofisticado do terno modelava com perfeição o corpo musculoso, os ombros largos e o tórax forte.

- Vocês dois se comunicam de uma forma que eu não entendo - comentou Mike. - Eu estava certo de que íamos jantar informalmente.

Ele usava uma roupa simples, um _blazer _esportivo.

- Por favor, desculpe-me - o conde disse, com um sorriso. - Sempre me visto formalmente para o jantar. Na minha posição é necessário.

Bella se espantou ao ouvir isso. Não achava que ele ligasse a mínima para as exigências de sua posição.

- Quando você tem determinada posição social, empregados e coisas assim, precisa ser sempre respeitado - o conde continuou, voltando-se para Bella como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. - E ninguém dá mais importância para as regras de etiqueta social do que os camponeses franceses. A não ser, é claro, os mordomos ingleses.

Mike deu uma gargalhada, mas Bella ficou impassível. Como aquele homem era arrogante, quase inumano! Será que nunca brincava, ficava nervoso, fazia amor? A última questão seria respondida mais rápido do que ela imaginava.

Eles estavam no que Edward denominou salão principal, um lugar grande, decorado com peças mais antigas ainda que as do quarto. Bella achou que eram de época de Luís XIV e ficou particularmente encantada com um pequeno sofá, com entalhes muito bonitos. O conde ofereceu aperitivos, mas ela recusou polidamente. Desconfiava que, durante o jantar, seriam servidos os vinhos da casa e não queria embotar seu paladar com outras bebidas qualquer. Os dois homens também optaram por não beber nada. Bella sentia que Edward há olhava o tempo todo, irônico, como que a estudando. Ela não se conformava em nunca antes ter notado, o comportamento autoritário, cínico e cruel dele.

De repente, a porta se abriu e madame Le Bon entrou no salão. A governanta olhou para Edward, um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

- Madame acaba de chegar.

Bella imaginou quem seria a mulher tão conhecida no castelo que era chamada simplesmente de "madame". O conde não falava e ela sentia, no ar, a desaprovação da governanta. Mas esqueceu-se dela quando outra mulher entrou na sala. Era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vira. Tinha belos e sedosos cabelos loiros, e a pele branca como leite. Foi até o conde e, de passagem, deu um sorriso frio e formal para Bella e Mike.

- Edward!

Sua voz era surpreendentemente rouca. A mulher tomou Edward pelo braço e ofereceu os lábios para um beijo que, certamente, não era simples formalidade.

Para surpresa de todos, Edward ignorou aqueles lábios vermelhos e beijou-lhe a mão. Bella deduziu que ele estava embaraçado em beijar a mulher diante dos convidados, embora duvidasse que o conde, arrogante como era, se preocupasse com isso.

- Desculpem por não estar vestida adequadamente - disse a recém-chegada indicando seu vestido verde, embora Bella tivesse certeza de que era de alguma famosa casa de alta costura. - É que cheguei a pouco de Paris. Então estes são seus convidados.

- Tanya, esta é Bella, Isabella Swan e Mike Newton. - O conde fez as apresentações. - Esta é madame Denali. Seu pai é o meu vizinho mais próximo, outro produtor de vinhos.

Tânia mordeu os lábios e seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto estudava Bella. Esta sentiu que era analisada e avaliada em cada detalhe - inclusive suas meias.

- Vamos, _chéri _- protestou Tanya. - Você faz isto soar muito formal e chato. Nós somos mais que meros vizinhos... Srta. Swan está usando um anel de noivado. Você e o Sr. Newton vão casar?

Primeiro a governanta e agora esta mulher. Parece que todos querem me atirar nos braços de Mike, pensou Bella.

- Não, não vamos - respondeu seca, sem disposição para esclarecer totalmente a questão.

Sentia alguma coisa por trás das palavras da francesa, que a desagradava bastante. Observando-a com mais cuidado, notou a maneira extremamente sensual com que ela olhava Edward. Bella estava ansiosa para sair dali, ir para o quarto. Havia algo em Tanya que lembrava certas espécies de orquídeas: incrivelmente belas, mas... venenosas.

O jantar foi delicioso, como era de se esperar. Sopa, servida com um rosé seco, para purificar o paladar. Pernil de carneiro, acompanhado por um vinho tinto encorpado. Finalmente, uma travessa de queijos finos e um vinho branco seco, delicioso.

Mike era uma pessoa extrovertida e a conversa na mesa foi leve e agradável. Tanya às vezes interrompia, como se estivesse ansiosa para ficar a sós com o homem que, Bella não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, era seu amante. Isto ficava evidente em cada gesto que a francesa fazia, nos freqüentes toques de seus dedos no conde, nos olhares possessivos que ela lhe lançava, como se dissesse: "Este homem é meu".

Terminado o jantar, voltaram ao salão, onde madame Leah Bon serviu o café. As xícaras eram de uma porcelana tão fina quanto a que fora utilizada no jantar. Bella concluiu que, com certeza, eram herança da família. Edward, voltando-se para Tanya, foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

- Acho que nunca lhe falei que Bella e eu somos velhos amigos. Nós temos uma tia em comum.

Enquanto falava, o conde pegou a mão de Bella, que quase perdeu a respiração.

Tanya também se espantou com aquele gesto. Olhou para os dois com raiva. A expressão de seu rosto, agora, não era bonita, mas dura e perigosa.

- Espero que, como velha amiga, Bella não se importe em dividir você com... novas amigas.

Aquelas palavras eram, ao mesmo tempo, um aviso e uma pergunta. Tanya pensava que Bella poderia ser uma rival na disputa pela afeição de Edward. Como estava enganada! Jamais passaria pela sua cabeça fazer tamanha tolice.

Bella levou novo susto quando Edward beijou os dedos dela, com uma expressão no rosto que deixava transparecer uma profunda intimidade. Ele falou, com uma voz cheia de afeto:

- Então, querida? Você vai sentir ciúmes de minhas amigas?

- Querida?

Por um momento, Bella pensou que tinha repetido alto, sozinha, a palavra. No entanto, quando viu o rosto pálido, furioso de Tanya, compreendeu que a francesa, tão espantada quanto ela, também havia dito a mesma coisa.

Bella olhou para Mike, querendo descobrir o que ele achava do estranho comportamento de seu anfitrião, mas ele estava tranqüilamente recostado em uma poltrona, um sorriso nos lábios, esperando pela explosão que, ninguém duvidava, era eminente. Apenas Edward se comportava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse nada estranho no fato de chamar Bella de "querida" na frente de sua amante. Parecia também não ver o menor motivo para que ela ficasse ressentida com isso. O olhar frio que lançou a Bella fez com que ela pensasse que o conde apenas fazia uma cena para enfurecer a francesa.

- Sim, querida. Não é assim que se trata uma noiva? – Edward murmurou, com delicadeza.

- Você... quer dizer... - balbuciou Tanya.

- Bella e eu estamos noivos e vamos casar - ele acrescentou sem rodeios.

- Mas ela não está usando o anel dos Masen.

- Por uma pequena omissão – Edward retrucou displicentemente. - Nós tínhamos combinado, muitos anos atrás, que um dia íamos casar. Em minha última visita à Inglaterra encontrei Bella tão crescida e... desejável, que não pude esperar mais tempo. E desde que não ando com o anel da família no bolso, cuja esmeralda, você há de convir, vai combinar perfeitamente com os olhos de Bella, fui obrigado a improvisar e celebrar nosso noivado com esta pequena ninharia.

Antes que Bella protestasse, Edward retirou de seu dedo o anel de diamante dado por Jacob. Seguiu-se um nervoso diálogo em francês entre o conde e Tanya, mas Bella não entendeu praticamente nada. De repente, a loira levantou e parou diante de Edward encarando-o com olhos que lançavam faíscas.

- Você pode casar com esta inocente, Edward. Só não pense que não sei por quê. A mulher que vai gerar o herdeiro dos Masen deve estar acima de qualquer censura, é claro. Mas esta garota nunca vai lhe dar, na cama, o prazer que lhe dei. Sua noiva inglesa certamente tem leite e água nas veias, não sangue.

Os olhos de Tanya se voltaram para Bella, furiosos. Ela se arrependeu de não ter desmentido Edward no primeiro instante. Mas tinha ficado tão atônita com a história e com a habilidade com que o conde inventou tudo, que foi incapaz de esboçar uma reação.

- Pensa que vai conseguir mantê-lo para sempre? - continuou Tanya, falando agora para Bella. - Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até que ele deixe você sozinha na cama e corra para os braços de outra mulher, em Paris ou Orleans? Olhe para ele. Não é como seus frios ingleses. Vai tomar seu coração, despedaçá-lo como fez com o meu, e jogar os pedaços aos abutres. Espero que você aproveite bastante!

Edward, com um ar de desagrado, abriu a porta para que Tanya passasse. A saída dela deixou a sala em um silêncio perturbador, nervoso.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Essa Tanya vai dar trabalho! Odeio essa mulher... Gente o Edward é terrivélmente, cruel, tosco, teimoso, e TDB! E podem apostar vocês vão ama-lo e odia-lo... A Bella vai surpreender vocês! Espero que gostem dessa adaptação!_

_Até Quinta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Nesse capitulo vamos ouvir as explicações, motivos e até uma chantagem do Edward para a Bella... Então, Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando notou que a porta da frente se fechava atrás de Tanya e que Mike, discretamente, saía da sala, Bella não se conteve mais.

- Agora espero que você me explique tudo isso.

Edward aparentava uma calma absoluta. Acendeu um fino charuto com um isqueiro de ouro e examinou a ponta por alguns segundo antes de responder:

- Pensei que você tivesse entendido tudo. Pelo que sei, é uma garota inteligente. Certamente notou que Tanya acha que ocupa, em minha vida, uma posição que realmente não merece.

O tom cínico de Edward fez Bella perder o fôlego.

- E certamente você não tinha feito, ainda, nada para desmenti-la - disse furiosa demais para ter cautelas. Estava confirmado que ele a havia usado para se livrar de uma amante indesejada!

- Tanya conhecia as regras do jogo - ele retrucou, sem emoção - E se, de repente, decidiu que queria ser a condessa de Masen em vez de continuar como amante do conde, me vi obrigado a mostrar-lhe que isto não dependia unicamente de seus caprichos.

- O lugar dela é em sua cama, não a seu lado. É isto que quer dizer? Tanya é interessante o suficiente para dormir com você, mas...

- Você está se metendo em assuntos que não conhece. Na França, o casamento é um importante negócio, uma decisão que precisa de séria reflexão. O primeiro marido de Tanya era um piloto de corridas, que morreu durante um Grande Prêmio. Durante muitos anos ela vem gozando os... privilégios da viuvez, mas uma mulher de trinta anos tem que pensar no futuro. - O seu tom de voz era cruel. - Então Tanya, equivocadamente, pensou ter encontrado seu futuro em mim. Mas um Masen não casa com uma mulher desonrada.

Bella fez um ruído quase inaudível, manifestando sua desaprovação. Imediatamente Edward encarou-a e continuou a falar.

- Você não concorda comigo? Acha que uma mulher como aquela, que se entrega ao primeiro homem que cruza seu caminho, serve para ser a senhora deste castelo?

- Você mesmo já achou que servia!

- Serve como amante, não como minha esposa. Não para ser a mãe de meus filhos. E antes que diga qualquer coisa, saiba que Tanya estava desde o começo, consciente disso. Você acha que ela iria me querer se não fosse pelo título, por este castelo?

- Provavelmente não – Bella disse e depois ficou imaginando se realmente tinha falado a verdade. Que mulher não gostaria de Edward, mesmo que ele não possuísse nada além da roupa do corpo? Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, temerosa da conclusão a que levariam.

- Não estou interessada em seus problemas sentimentais, Edward - continuou, finalmente. - Só quero saber por que me meteu nesta história. Ainda sente prazer em atormentar a vida dos outros?

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado, nervoso. Bella sentia o ódio e a frieza daquele homem. A situação foi se tornando cada vez mais tensa, e ela prendeu a respiração, assustada, apesar de estar decidida a não se abalar. Mas era impossível ignorar a expressão dura e implacável do rosto do conde.

- Vou esquecer sua última observação - ele disse, calmo. - Quanto à outra questão, eu a coloquei nesta história porque você estava aqui, porque já nos conhecíamos e, por fim, porque você usava um anel de noivado, o que tornou tudo mais fácil.

Bella quase não conseguia acreditar que alguém fosse capaz de palavras tão cínicas.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, nosso "noivado" acabou.

- O seu noivado acaba amanhã. Quando nos casamos?

- Casar? Você ficou louco? Não casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem da terra! Esqueceu que estou noiva de outro homem? Um homem que amo, e que me ama...

- Mas que não acredita em você. Senão não teria telefonado para cá esta manhã, para saber se já tinha chegado e se ia dividir um quarto com Mike Newton. Confesso que, depois de nossa conversa, fiquei ainda mais ansioso para encontrá-la novamente. Você devia ter mudado muito, concluí, para despertar tamanho ciúme.

Bella ignorou a ironia. Então ele não fora pego de surpresa com sua chegada? A cena de Tanya teria sido planejada antes? Não queria chegar a essa conclusão, mas quem conhecesse Edward como ela conhecia, sabia que atitudes maquiavélicas como aquela eram normais para ele.

- Sente-se. - Ele colocou as mãos fortes nos ombros dela e praticamente a forçou a sentar-se em uma cadeira grande, forrada com brocados. Um móvel luxuoso, certamente mais valioso que toda a mobília do pequeno apartamento de Bella. - Antes que você continue a me acusar deixe lhe explicar algumas coisas.

Edward também sentou-se antes de continuar:

- O pai de Tanya, Peter, é um grande amigo meu, um vizinho a quem tenho grande respeito. Tanya consegue disfarçar muito bem, na frente dele, sua real personalidade. Os amigos, para poupá-lo, também nunca lhe disseram nada sobre as atitudes da filha. Por outro lado, ele possui terras excelentes para o cultivo do vinho, que fazem divisa com minha propriedade. Estas terras formariam o dote de Tanya, no caso de ela se casar novamente. Peter está envelhecido, fraco, e não consegue mais administrar sua propriedade. E eu gostaria muito de comprar essas terras dele.

- Por que simplesmente não casa com Tanya? – Bella, sugeriu, furiosa demais para permanecer calada. - Assim você conseguiria as terras, de graça.

- Pelo contrário. Eu teria que pagar um preço alto demais. Seria insuportável para mim saber que minha mulher é conhecida intimamente por quase todos os homens das redondezas. Nunca saberia se realmente o filho que ela tivesse seria meu. Além do mais, descobri agora que o meu nome e o de Tanya são comentados em toda esta região. Acho que esse falatório foi provocado por ela com a intenção clara de forçar um casamento.

Novamente a arrogância de Edward incomodava Bella, mas antes que ela protestasse ele continuou, emocionado:

- Eu tinha duas escolhas: ou cedia diante da chantagem de Tanya, ou provocava uma grande dor em meu velho amigo Peter.

- E perdia sua preciosa terra - comentou Bella, mas foi praticamente ignorada.

- Entretanto, surgiu, casualmente, uma terceira e infinitamente melhor opção: casar com outra pessoa. Um casamento que acalmaria as suspeitas de Peter, silenciaria a língua maliciosa de Tanya e, mais importante, poderia ser desfeito quando meus objetivos fossem alcançados. Em suma, minha querida Bella, um casamento temporário com você.

Bella olhava-o, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

- Eu não farei isso - disse, quando conseguiu recuperar a voz. - Você não pode me obrigar, Edward.

- Sim, eu posso. – Edward se levantou, atravessou a sala e escolheu uma pequena chave em um chaveiro que retirou do bolso. Então, abriu a gaveta de uma belíssima escrivaninha do século XVIII.

- Você se lembra disto, Bella?

A voz dele era suave, sem emoção, mas Bella notava um discreto tom de triunfo. Estarrecida, ela não tirava os olhos das folhas de papel cor-de-rosa que o conde segurava, satisfeito. Reconheceu-as imediatamente. Pertenciam a um caderno de anotações que ganhara certa vez de sua madrinha e que, mais tarde, atirou ao fogo, tentando se livrar de suas recordações. Agora, atônita, olhava para as duas folhas de papel e o envelope nas mãos do conde de Masen.

- Eu imagino o que aquele seu noivo ciumento acharia disto. Mesmo agora, numa época mais moderna, liberada, esta carta ainda conserva... alguma coisa, não concorda? Talvez você deseje refrescar sua memória.

Bella estava de cabeça baixa, incapaz até de olhar para aquelas folhas de papel.

- Aliás, seu recato apareceu tarde demais - ele continuou. - Depois de ler isto, duvido que alguém pense que alguma vez você foi recatada. Eu mesmo reli esta carta hoje cedo e, apesar de o vocabulário e o estilo deixarem a desejar, não há dúvida que os sentimentos são expressos com uma clareza perfeita... Se isso chegasse às mãos de seu adorado noivo, ele daria um enorme valor.

- Você acha que... – Bella começou a falar, mas Edward a interrompeu.

- Realmente, fiquei maravilhado diante da paixão contida nas palavras que você utilizou nesta carta. Talvez fosse interessante ler alguns trechos, para reavivar sua memória...

- Não!

A palavra saiu como um gemido, e Bella levou as mãos aos ouvidos. Estava tremendo como uma pessoa febril, os olhos escuros como mar, a expressão vazia, revelando a intensa agonia que experimentava naquele momento.

- Então, a decisão é sua - o conde falava friamente, demonstrando não se incomodar com o sofrimento dela. - Ou você casa comigo, temporariamente, ou envio uma cópia desta deliciosa carta de amor ao seu noivo. Tem a noite inteira para pensar. E não tente fugir daqui, senão eu rapidamente encaminho isto para o rapaz.

Bella fez um esforço enorme para levantar. Seguiu Edward até a porta, com as pernas tremendo incontrolavelmente a cada passo. Antes de sair da sala, ele voltou-se para ela, uma expressão implacável no rosto.

- É estranho, mas você tem um certo ar infantil, ainda. Uma beleza singela, que lembra uma virgem. Fique agradecida por eu só querer tirar de você um pouco do seu tempo. Se fosse tão fria e inocente como aparenta, poderia ser... interessante despertá-la para o amor.

- Você fala de desejo e não de amor - cortou Bella, cheia de raiva. - Um homem como você não conhece o significado da palavra amor.

- Então vamos formar um excelente par, não?

Quando chegou no quarto, Bella não se trocou. Sentou-se perto da janela, olhando os jardins varridos pelo luar, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Sentia-se novamente uma criança de dezesseis anos, trêmula diante da vida, e do amor.

Toda aquela história começara com uma brincadeira. Tia Carmen tinha um casal de vizinhos, com uma filha vários meses mais velha que Bella, chamada Jéssica. Quando Bella se hospedava na casa de tia Carmen, as duas garotas ficavam muito tempo juntas. E Jéssica acabou descobrindo que Bella se sentia profundamente apaixonada por Edward...

O dia fatal estava terrivelmente quente. As duas garotas conversavam, deitadas num dos cantos do imenso jardim da casa de tia Carmen. Edward aparava a grama, o corpo musculoso à mostra, sem camisa, a pele queimada pelo sol. Bella o observava atentamente. Logo ele estaria de volta à França, após sua curta estadia. Jéssica a tentava, como se oferecesse a maçã à Eva:

- Quero ver se você tem coragem de dizer a ele o que sente.

Bella ficou aterrorizada. Não conseguia imaginar nada pior do que Edward, tão superior e inatingível, sabendo de seus sentimentos.

- Se você não tem coragem, então eu vou contar tudo a ele – Jéssica afirmou, insistente.

Bella, obviamente, implorou para a amiga que não dissesse nada. Jéssica, relutante, acabou prometendo não falar. Mas, como se confessou mais tarde, achou que escrever não era falar.

Usando todo seu talento, Jéssica imitou a letra de Bella e escreveu uma carta no nome dela, nas folhas do caderno que Bella havia ganho de aniversário. E, com tantas evidências contra si, Bella nunca conseguiu provar que não tinha escrito aquela carta. Como também foi incapaz de esquecer a forma cruel como Edward a recebeu.

Ela estava no quarto quando Edward a encontrou. Ficou completamente corada quando ele entrou. Parecia tão alto e simpático, vestindo calça preta e uma camiseta branca! A pele morena e o corpo musculoso lhe despertaram sensações que jamais havia experimentado. Um arrepio de medo misturado com excitação percorreu sua espinha, num primeiro e inocente contato com o magnetismo sexual. Mas antes de Edward deixar o quarto esta inocência estaria acabada.

- Muito interessante - dissera ele, olhando para a garota na cama, pernas cruzadas, lendo. - Devo lhe avisar, _mademoiselle, _que não vim aqui para saciar seu desejo sexual. Vim apenas dizer que acho extremamente degradante para uma mulher, escrever a um homem nos termos que usou.

- Eu...

- Economize seu fôlego - continuou ele. - O que disse na carta já mostra tudo.

Então, pela primeira vez, Bella viu a carta, nas mãos de Edward, que a estendia para que ela lesse. Algumas das palavras e alguns dos desejos expressos ali eram desconhecidos para ela. Mas os trechos que compreendeu bastaram para fazer seu peito arder como se estivesse em chamas.

- Você não pode pensar... Eu não escrevi isto.

- Mas é sua letra, não? Conheço sua letra, já vi seus cadernos de escola. Escola! O que diriam as freiras responsáveis por sua educação, se vissem esta... imundície?

- Eu não escrevi isto! - ela protestou novamente.

Edward não dava atenção às palavras dela. O senso de honra de Bella a impedia de revelar o nome da pessoa efetivamente culpada. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse num pântano imundo e lodoso, de onde nunca conseguiria sair limpa. A maneira como Edward a olhava a fazia tremer, e ela esqueceu que aquele era o homem que adorava. Sentia apenas medo.

- Meus amigos costumam me falar de garotas como você. Garotas jovens, mas que já deixaram de ser inocentes. Edward acrescentou ainda uma palavra em francês, que Bella não conseguiu entender, mas que deduziu ser algum insulto. Então, antes que ela tivesse tempo de se mover, ele chegou perto dela e a agarrou com os braços musculosos. O corpo dele praticamente a esmagava e Bella percebeu, afinal, a grande diferença existente entre um homem e uma mulher. A mão de Edward percorreu-lhe o corpo, à procura dos seios, enquanto os lábios do rapaz esmagavam os dela num beijo selvagem, animal. Bella começou a chorar, o corpo e a mente não conseguindo suportar o insulto.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição - disse ele, soltando-a. - Mas duvido que consiga. Para garotas como você, a dor e a degradação são uma fonte vital de prazer. Fique agradecida por eu não contar nada a sua mãe.

Bella entrou em pânico quando ele deixou o quarto. Sua boca estava ferida, sangrando, o corpo estremecendo devido ao violento contato íntimo que fora obrigada a suportar. Não havia entendido metade das coisas que leu na carta que supostamente tinha enviado a Edward, nem os insultos que ele lhe dissera. Era uma jovem extremamente inocente em matéria de sexo. Sabia poucas coisas, com muitas falhas de informação, pois as fontes que possuía eram seus pais, as freiras do colégio e as conversas com colegas de escola, tão desinformadas quanto ela.

Aquele incidente teve um efeito que ela considerou salutar. A partir daquele dia, nunca mais sentiu vontade de ter uma experiência sexual. Não podia permitir que um homem a degradasse com insultos como os lançados por Edward naquela noite.

Bella voltou repentinamente ao presente, assustando-se ao ouvir batidas na porta do quarto. Estremeceu, temendo que fosse Edward.

- Bella, sou eu.

Ela respirou aliviada, reconhecendo a voz familiar de Mike. Quando abriu a porta, notou que seu patrão tinha uma expressão curiosa nos olhos.

- Bem, você estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim ou o anúncio do noivado foi uma surpresa também para você? - perguntou ele.

- Sabe muito bem que estou noiva de Jacob.

Ela desejava contar todos seus problemas a ele. No entanto, sabia que Mike estava ali naquele castelo com a finalidade de conseguir a concessão de venda do rótulo Masen. Aos vinte e dois anos, ela se achava com idade suficiente para solucionar suas questões emocionais, embora não tivesse a mínima idéia de como poderia sair daquela enrascada.

- Eu achei que o conde fez aquilo só para se ver livre daquela garota, Tanya. Foi uma manobra inteligente - acrescentou Mike.

- Mais inteligente do que imagina – Bella replicou, seca. – Edward quer que eu case com ele, temporariamente. Assim, poderá comprar algumas terras que pertencem ao pai de Tanya, sem ter que levar a francesa como parte do negócio.

- E como vocês são velhos amigos, ele supôs que você concordaria... Bem, acho que pode funcionar. Quando discutimos sua contratação, você disse que Jacob estaria preso aos negócios no Canadá por mais doze meses. Dessa maneira, seu casamento com o conde estará anulado até lá.

Bella achou que era tarde demais para contar a verdade. Como poderia explicar que era vítima de uma chantagem, com base em uma carta que nunca escrevera? Se ao menos tivesse, de início, desafiado Edward a mostrar a carta a todos! Ao pedir a ele que não fizesse isso, admitia sua culpa e que Jacob, e todas as pessoas conhecidas, também acreditariam nisso.

- Na verdade, esse casamento seria interessante para todos nós – Mike comentou, sério. - Como seu marido, dificilmente Edward se recusaria a vender os vinhos para nós. Consegui, nos últimos dois anos, o melhor fornecimento de vinho para a Inglaterra. A inclusão do rótulo Masen em nossa lista de concessões, poderia nos levar definitivamente para a primeira posição.

As esperanças de Bella de apelar para Mike desmoronaram-se. Afinal, ele era sob todos os aspectos um comprador de vinho. Além disso, pensava que aquele era um acordo entre velhos amigos.

- Bem, condessa - ele acrescentou com um sorriso -, acho melhor deixá-la dormir. Quando será o casamento?

- Eu não decidi se vou concordar, ainda.

- Não consigo imaginar Edward aceitando uma negativa. Seu futuro marido não parece um homem fácil de ser persuadido. É melhor ser cautelosa – Mike recomendou, antes de sair do quarto e deixar Bella perplexa.

Bella ainda estava acordada quando o sol nasceu. Ela se lavou, trocou de roupa e desceu rapidamente a escada, imaginando que a casa, naquele horário, estaria deserta. Quando chegou no pátio, apenas se ouvia o suave arrulhar de algumas pombas. Mas o barulho de cascos de cavalo atravessando a ponte alertou-a de que não continuaria sozinha por muito tempo. Ela se escondeu nas sombras e viu quando Edward entrou no pátio, montando um vistoso cavalo preto. Homem e animal compunham uma imagem impressionante, máscula.

Prendeu a respiração quando passaram perto dela, desejando não ser pega ali, observando. Ao virar-se, deu de cara com a governanta, no hall. Não conseguia entender como uma mulher tão grande se movia tão silenciosamente, aparecendo de repente, como por mágica.

- O café da manhã será servido no salão menor - disse madame Leah Bon com voz autoritária, os olhos observando com atenção a roupa de Bella. Ela usava calça comprida cor-de-rosa, blusa creme e uma delicada túnica, também cor-de-rosa.

Bella quase disse que não ia comer nada, mas fazer isso poderia parecer um gesto de derrota. Decidiu não recusar, ao notar alguma coisa nos olhos da mulher. Eles lhe diziam que ela gostaria muito de vê-Ia humilhada!

Ao passar perto da escadaria, Bella parou, observando novamente o retrato que tinha chamado sua atenção no dia anterior.

- René de Masen. – Edward tinha entrado na sala e se apoiava na balaustrada atrás dela. - Ele estava com Napoleão no ataque a Moscou e salvou a vida do imperador. Por isso, recebeu estas terras, que já haviam pertencido à família antes da Revolução Francesa, mas que passaram às mãos de um primo em segundo grau que odiava seus parentes aristocratas, e mandou todos para a guilhotina. O homem do retrato era um pouco melhor. Ele raptou uma jovem russa, tirando-a de sua família e casando com ela. A lenda diz que o anel de casamento dos Masen era parte do dote da garota. Mas ela odiava tanto o marido, que se trancou numa das torres do castelo e se recusou a sair.

Bella ficou abalada com a história da pobre moça.

- O que aconteceu a ela?

- Meu parente cometeu a besteira de se apaixonar profundamente pela garota. Segundo a história, quando ela se convenceu de que ele a amava mesmo, se dispondo até a mandá-la de volta à família, cedeu e também passou a amá-lo. Para mim, a verdade mesmo é que ela descobriu que viver trancada em uma torre é muito chato e solitário. E optou pela solução mais confortável. Seja lá como for, ela e meu antepassado tiveram três filhos e duas filhas.

- Ela deve ter se sentido muito solitária e amedrontada – Bella comentou, admitindo que também estava com medo, embora por outras razões. Quanto tempo conseguiria esconder de Jacob seu casamento com o conde? Se Jacob soubesse a respeito daquela carta não estaria nesta situação. Mas não via motivos para lhe dizer, ou talvez tivesse achado que ele também não compreenderia e a condenaria por algo que não havia feito!

Pela primeira vez, Bella pensava a respeito da confiança que Jacob depositava nela, e já duvidava que existisse alguma. Isto tornava sua relação com ele muito complicada, pois achava que confiança mútua era uma das bases de um casamento bem-sucedido.

- Não tente fingir que está com medo - ironizou Edward. - Foi por isso que se escondeu de mim nas sombras do pátio?

Então ele a tinha visto! Bella virou-se furiosa, ficando perigosamente próxima daquele homem. Podia sentir seu cheiro másculo, e notar os fortes músculos de seu peito. Ela devia ser repelida pela masculinidade daquele corpo. Afinal, preferia homens de físico mais delicado. Mas, naquele instante, respondia de maneira diferente. Estava terrivelmente tentada por Edward, os lábios entreabertos pelo desejo.

De repente, sentiu raiva da reação de seu corpo. Edward teria razão? Ele havia dito que ela era o tipo de mulher que se ligava somente na selvagem masculinidade dos homens.

- Venha. Ainda não sei qual é sua resposta. – Edward a puxou pela mão. - Quero ouvir destes lábios intocados que você será minha esposa.

- Não tenho escolha...

- Não tem mesmo. Caso contrário, mostrarei a seu noivo qual é o tipo de mulher que ele vai introduzir em sua família correta e puritana. Ele não se importa com os homens que já passaram por sua vida? Ou tem a vista tão curta a ponto de você convencê-lo de que nenhum teve importância?

- O que você sabe de minha vida? – Bella estava furiosa. - E depois, nem todos os homens acham essencial encontrar uma virgem para casar!

Edward observava atentamente o corpo de Bella, enquanto ela falava. Por fim disse, irônico:

- Você é muito desejável, mais do que me lembro. Mas não, não conseguirá me tentar. Não tenho a menor intenção de efetivar nosso casamento. Para me prevenir de uma possível ação judicial de sua parte, quero que assine um documento dizendo que nosso casamento será encerrado no dia em que eu quiser.

- Acredita mesmo que um dia eu não queira me separar de você? - Agora era a vez de Bella demonstrar ironia. - Eu não tenho como evitar este casamento, e o aceito contra minha vontade. Mas acredite, Edward, não sou mais uma garotinha de dezesseis anos e não me impressiono com seu machismo.

- Casamento é uma coisa muito íntima. Quem pode saber o que você vai ou não sentir?

- Eu amo Jacob e odeio você. Qualquer que seja o dia em que esta farsa acabar, será tarde demais para mim. E gostaria que devolvesse meu anel de noivado.

- Eu devolverei quando nosso casamento for dissolvido. Por enquanto, use isto.

Bella olhou para o anel de esmeralda que ele colocava em seu dedo; uma pedra enorme, brilhante. Ouviu a exclamação triunfante de Edward:

- Como pensei, combina perfeitamente com seus olhos! Agora, estamos noivos.

Antes que ela pudesse impedir, Edward a tomou nos braços e beijou-lhe os lábios, num gesto selvagem, sem qualquer delicadeza.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Meninas esse Edward, é terrível, ela não vai aceitar "não" como resposta, podem esperar o casamento, porque ele vai acontecer..._

_Até Sabado Amores... Amanhã não vai dar para mim postar, vou extrair o dente do juizo... Então, Até sabado... Fiquem com Deus... Bom final de semana... Robsteijooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Como está o Sabado de você? Aprovetem muitooo *-*... No capitulo de hoje temos o casamento da Bella e do Edward... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O casamento aconteceu três dias mais tarde, em Paris. Mike foi com eles e assistiu à breve cerimônia. Bella sentiu a ausência da família e dos amigos, mas se consolou pensando que aquele não era um casamento de verdade. Teria sido impossível convidar seus pais, mas pelo menos seria mais agradável se Rosalie e Alice estivessem presentes. As duas garotas que dividiam o apartamento com ela também trabalhavam nos supermercados Westbury, em outros departamentos, e as três se davam muito bem. Moravam juntas desde que Bella viera para Londres.

Agora precisaria lhes escrever, explicando que demoraria para voltar e pedindo que lhe enviassem sua correspondência. Eram boas amigas, mas Bella não conseguia imaginar o que achariam daquela situação. Seria praticamente impossível esconder o casamento delas, ainda mais pela presença de Mike ali, como testemunha. Mas, pelo menos, sabia que seriam discretas.

Depois da cerimônia, Edward se despediu de Mike, prometendo pensar seriamente na possibilidade de se tornar fornecedor da Westbury. Quando Bella viu o táxi do patrão desaparecer rumo ao aeroporto, sentiu como se estivesse se despedindo de seu último amigo.

Ela não havia entendido por que Edward quis casar em Paris. Talvez para evitar o burburinho que um casamento no castelo provocaria? Mas, com certeza, esse burburinho aconteceria quando os dois voltassem!

O casamento fora pela manhã, e agora já estavam casados há três horas. Bella ainda não acreditava que Edward era seu marido. Sempre pensara nele como inimigo. Marido, jamais!

Eles estavam hospedados na suíte presidencial de um hotel de alto luxo. Ao voltar da cerimônia, Bella entrou no quarto, certificou-se de que a porta de comunicação com o quarto de Edward estava trancada, tirou o vestido e preparou-se para um banho rápido.

O vestido azul que tinha usado era muito bonito, mas estava distante do virginal vestido branco que sempre sonhara vestir no casamento. É claro, poderia pôr um vestido branco quando se casasse com Jacob. Só que já não seria a mesma coisa, pois o casamento com Jacob, em sua cabeça, estaria sempre manchado pela cerimônia daquele dia, pelas curtas palavras em francês, pelo toque da mão de Edward guiando as suas para assinar o registro, pelas lágrimas que derramara ao tentar escrever seu nome.

- Bella, abra esta porta!

- A voz de Edward era fria e autoritária. Ela se vestiu rapidamente e ficou parada junto à porta.

- Abra, Bella, ou eu peço à camareira que traga a chave-mestra.

A ameaça foi suficiente para que ela se decidisse a destrancar a porta. Edward entrou, ainda usando o elegante traje nupcial, um terno impecável, de um cinza muito suave. Tirou o paletó, atirando-o sem nenhum cuidado sobre a cama.

- Você não tinha outra roupa para usar no casamento?

- Fui ao castelo a negócios, não para casar.

- Você precisa de roupas novas. Esta tarde podemos visitar algumas casas de moda e melhorar seu guarda-roupa. – Bella esboçou um protesto, mas ele continuou: - Quando terminar a preparação dos vinhos, costumo receber os compradores. Você, como minha esposa, será muito notada. E deve usar roupas e jóias das mais finas casas.

- Quando os vinhos estiverem prontos? Mas isto vai demorar seis meses!

- Acha seis meses de sua vida um preço alto demais para garantir meu silêncio e assegurar a felicidade ao lado de seu noivo? Até lá Tanya terá voltado a atenção em outra direção.

- E você poderá procurar uma esposa obediente e casta.

- Você parece se interessar demais pela castidade de minha eventual futura esposa. Como ela será a mãe de meus filhos, é natural que eu deseje que seja pura.

- Ao contrário de seu marido...

- Cale-se! Você foi longe demais, mocinha. Está me provocando porque, no passado, eu a recusei. Tenha cuidado, ou eu a faço conhecer o real significado da palavra degradação.

Bella sentia-se confusa. Nunca tinha visto tantas roupas lindas e elegantes. Ela e Edward estavam, há mais de meia hora, sentados em poltronas finas, observando o interminável desfile das modelos. Ele não havia dito uma palavra, a não ser quando a apresentou à vendedora, uma senhora vestida de preto.

- Minha esposa é jovem e foi educada num colégio de freiras – Edward falou, afinal. Eu a quero vestida de acordo com isso.

- Nós temos uma coleção completa, preparada para uma jovem sul-americana de uma família muito rica. Antes que viessem retirar as roupas, a garota desapareceu; fugiu de casa para se casar com outro homem.

Bella ficou pensativa, invejando a felicidade certamente alcançada pela sul-americana. A vendedora batia palmas e falava apressada com as modelos.

- É uma feliz coincidência sua esposa possuir este corpo esguio. Não precisaremos consertar nada.

Bella sentiu os olhos de Edward percorrerem seu corpo.

- Realmente, minha mulher tem um corpo admirável, feminino. Eu gostaria de ver algumas peças vestidas por ela mesma.

A vendedora, solícita, levou Bella até um quarto, onde outra mulher a ajudou a vestir uma roupa creme, de corte reto, mas muito feminina. Bella observou-se no espelho.

- Perfeito! - exclamou a vendedora. - A condessa tem um ar de inocência e castidade que é realçado por este vestido. E não é difícil imaginar que o conde deseja exibir ao mundo a inocência da esposa.

Ele quer me exibir ao mundo, ou a Tanya? Bella pensou com cinismo. Parou em frente de Edward, evitando que seus olhos se cruzassem.

- É impressionante a diferença que uma roupa faz - ele comentou, baixinho. - Quem vir você com esse vestido, jamais duvidará de sua virtude. Jamais imaginará que você seria mais autêntica se usasse roupas de mulheres vulgares.

- Achei estranho você não comprar algumas roupas vulgares - retrucou Bella, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal. - Talvez devesse fazer isso, para impedir que meu novo papel social suba à minha cabeça.

Ao notar a expressão do rosto de Edward, ela se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca.

- Talvez eu faça isso. Então você poderá me divertir com os truques que aprendeu com seus amantes anteriores.

Ele chamou a vendedora e falou alguma coisa que Bella não compreendeu. A mulher olhou para a garota, com ar de dúvida. Depois deixou rapidamente o salão e voltou trazendo um vestido que quase fez Bella desmaiar. Era de seda azul, da mesma cor dos seus olhos. A mulher ajudou Bella a vesti-lo e ela, que gostava tanto do contato da seda com a pele, naquele momento sentiu repulsa. O corte do vestido era extremamente ousado, modelando com atrevimento as curvas do corpo e os seios. Era uma roupa para uma mulher que fosse extremamente segura de si, que desejasse se mostrar, se sobressair. Bella odiou a roupa.

- O vestido foi feito para uma estrela de televisão - anunciou a vendedora.

Ela não se surpreendeu, achando a roupa apropriada para uma atriz que tivesse a intenção de aparecer.

- Nós vamos levar este também – Edward falou com a modista, enquanto passava o dedo pela borda do vestido, desenhando o contorno dos seios de Bella.

Para a modista, aquele gesto podia parecer uma carícia que normalmente um marido recém-casado faz em sua esposa. Bella, no entanto, sabia que ele estava querendo mostrar o domínio que possuía sobre o corpo dela.

- Este vestido servirá para me lembrar que, enquanto para outros homens minha esposa é de uma pureza incrível, para mim ela é apenas... uma mulher.

Bella engoliu em seco, com raiva. Por que ele dissera aquilo? A modista a conduziu apressadamente ao quarto, para que se trocasse. Será que a mulher tinha interpretado as palavras de Edward erradamente, e supunha que ele estivesse ansioso para ficar a sós com ela? Bella quase riu diante da falsidade daquela cena.

Quando saíram da loja, a cabeça dela latejava. O que Edward faria com aquelas roupas quando acabassem com o casamento. Certamente ele não as guardaria para dar à verdadeira esposa. Bella quase deixou escapar uma risada, e isto lhe mostrou que estava muito próxima da histeria. Tentou se distrair, prestando atenção nos letreiros das luxuosas butiques da rua. Normalmente, caminhar pela Faubourg St. Honoré seria extremamente agradável. Mas com Edward ao lado, parecia uma tortura.

Entraram em uma sofisticada loja de cosméticos e Edward pediu para a balconista providenciar tudo o que fosse necessário para uma perfeita maquilagem francesa.

- Você não acha que isto vai macular a imagem que quer fazer de mim. – Bella perguntou, observando a garota escolher algumas sombras e uns batons.

- Isto vai criar um intrigante contraste - ele falou, sem virar o rosto. - Os franceses costumam reparar nos pequenos detalhes e a maquilagem é um elemento importante.

Bella sentia-se mal. Tudo o que Edward queria era formar uma imagem adequada às suas intenções. Afinal, seria impensável um Masen casar com uma mulher imoral. Por isso ele tentava mudá-la, dar-lhe a aparência de pureza que idealizava...

Ela estava exausta quando voltaram ao hotel. E descobriu, horrorizada, que iam jantar no quarto.

- É natural – Edward explicou. - O pessoal do hotel sabe que casamos esta manhã, e que nenhum francês gostaria de passar a noite de núpcias com outras pessoas, num restaurante. - Ele entregou uma caixa a ela. - Você deve vestir isto. Tanya tem muitos amigos em Paris e alguns deles costumam vir aqui. Não quero ninguém falando que a nova condessa de Masen jantou com o marido usando um vestidinho de linho azul.

- Não há nada de errado com minha roupa - ela protestou. - Pode não ser cara, mas...

Sua voz desapareceu quando abriu a caixa. Uma camisola e um penhoar de seda branca deslizaram suavemente entre seus dedos. Quando notou o decote, imaginou como ficaria no corpo e estremeceu.

- Eu não posso usar isto! É... Não posso usar isso, Edward!

- Pode e vai. Nem que eu mesmo tenha que vesti-la, coisa que não seria agradável para nenhum de nós. Vamos, coloque isto e faça uma maquilagem suave. Você tem uma hora.

Uma hora para fazer o quê? Fugir? Nem pensar, pois Edward estava com seu passaporte e seu dinheiro. Bella tinha acordado de manhã e descoberto que haviam sido retirados de sua bolsa. Não era difícil imaginar quem fora.

Ela tomou um banho e colocou a camisola. Observou-se no espelho, notando a brancura de sua pele, especialmente nos locais nunca atingidos pelo sol. Colocou as mãos sobre os seios firmes e tentou imaginar como se sentiria se estivesse realmente casada e Jacob esperasse por ela no outro lado da porta de comunicação. Seu coração bateu forte, a boca secou e ela concluiu amargamente que não sentiria um milésimo de medo que experimentava naquele momento.

Como tinha suspeitado desde o primeiro instante, a camisola de seda, tão pura e virginal fora do corpo, era quase transparente quando vestida. O tecido a envolvia até os pés, mas deixava as formas dela totalmente à mostra, especialmente os seios. Felizmente, o penhoar era um pouco mais discreto. Bella terminou de se maquilar, calçou uma sandália e observou o resultado final.

A camisola escolhida por Edward, ela teve que admitir, era deslumbrante. Seus movimentos eram suavizados pela seda, transformando-a numa figura irresistível a qualquer homem. Para sua sorte, Edward demonstrava um desprezo tão profundo por ela, que na certa não se sentiria atraído por sua aparência.

Ele a esperava na sala do apartamento, vestido com um robe de seda, com as iniciais bordadas no bolso. Bella estremeceu quando percebeu que estava nu, sob o robe.

- Venha aqui – Edward mandou, com voz fria.

Ela nem pensou em desobedecer. Seus lábios estavam secos pelo medo e tensão, e Bella os umedeceu com a língua, enquanto Edward a olhava.

- Talvez eu deva mesmo lhe oferecer uma autêntica noite de núpcias. Vendo sua aparência agora, acho até que devo perdoar aquele seu noivo estúpido, que a considera um anjo.

- Você se acha o dono da verdade, não? – Bella rebateu, cada vez mais irritada por Edward insistir em condená-la por uma coisa que não tinha feito, insistir em enxergar apenas o que queria ver. - Você não conhece nada da minha relação com Jacob. Pois saiba que hoje em dia é muito comum os casais não esperarem o casamento.

- As pessoas de Boston têm muito em comum com os franceses. Ele nunca a pediria em casamento, se pudesse tê-la de outra maneira. Não, você o enganou, com essa carinha de criança inocente. Mas não vai tapeá-lo para sempre, pois na noite de núpcias ele saberá que não é o primeiro.

Bella ficou branca de raiva e, num gesto rápido, esbofeteou o rosto de Edward, deixando a marca da mão impressa na pele dele. Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, mas também nunca fora tão insultada. Os dedos poderosos de Edward prenderam seus pulsos e ele rapidamente a dominou.

- Se você fosse realmente minha esposa, não teria descanso até que pagasse por isto. Ninguém toca em um Masen impunemente!

O coração de Bella disparou, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da marca no rosto de Edward.

- Você provocou isto - ela disse com voz firme, disposta a combater o medo que sentia.

- E você provocou isto!

Edward se lançou rapidamente sobre ela e, sem dar tempo para qualquer reação, começou a beijar seus lábios, com violência. O coração de Bella quase parou de bater, por alguns instantes. Tentou mover o rosto, mas as mãos de Edward a prendiam pelos cabelos, mantendo sua cabeça inclinada, os lábios esmagando os dela. O outro braço dele a mantinha presa pela cintura, forçando um contato íntimo entre os dois corpos e fazendo com que Bella, através da fina seda da camisola, sentisse toda a masculinidade dele. Ela tentou fugir, mas Edward, com um gesto rápido, afastou a camisola e começou a acariciar lentamente seus seios, com os dedos. As carícias lhe despertaram sensações que a fizeram estremecer e ela se encolheu, tentando reprimir as reações instintivas do corpo.

- Você deve ter passado um longo tempo sem amante – Edward comentou, com voz macia. - O que seu corpo está pedindo, Bella? Isto? - Sua mão voltou ao seio. - Ou isto?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, o cabelo bronze contrastando com a pele clara de Bella. Ela deu um gemido, misto de dor e prazer, quando os lábios de Edward tomaram o lugar antes ocupado pela mão, desencadeando uma onda violenta de emoção. Nunca ninguém havia tocado seu corpo daquela maneira. Sentimentos que ela nunca sonhara que existissem estavam sendo despertados por aquele contato. Edward levantou a cabeça e, por um instante, Bella enxergou o próprio demônio nos olhos dele. Mesmo assim sentia um desejo irresistível de conduzir novamente os lábios de Edward para seus seios doloridos, arrancar-lhe o robe e experimentar o sabor daquele corpo másculo.

- Ou será que você prefere isto, Bella? Ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para seu próprio quarto.

Ela não havia entrado ali antes, mas já tinha reparado, de fora, a pesada mobília e a enorme cama. O pouco de consciência que ainda lhe restava fez com que começasse a protestar, mas as mãos impacientes de Edward a impediram, e ele arrancou a roupa que lhe restava. O coração dela batia forte como um tambor, e ela virou a cabeça, incapaz de suportar os olhos dele examinando-a completamente nua. Com as mãos, ele a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Você está levando muito a sério sua encenação. Não sou o primeiro homem a vê-la nestas condições, embora ache que nunca você pareceu tão pura e virginal. Acho que nem mesmo na primeira vez.

Apesar das palavras cruéis, Bella achou a voz de Edward muito sedutora, o suficiente para acalmar seus receios.

- Sabe que naquele verão eu realmente pensei na hipótese de dormir com você, Bella? Você era tão delicada e inocente, ou parecia ser... Mas desisti, não queria colher uma flor tão rara, ainda em botão. Não imaginava que outro faria isto, minha experiente esposa. O botão foi colhido por outro, não é?

Bella não respondeu. Não conseguia imaginar Edward reprimindo seus desejos para preservar a inocência dela. Seria verdade? Claro que não, era impossível.

As mãos de Edward percorreram seu corpo mais uma vez, provocando um sutil protesto. Ele a silenciou com um beijo, tão doce e macio, que Bella sentiu o corpo inteiro se incendiar. Levantou os braços para abraçá-lo, mas ele os segurou, enquanto começava a beijá-la inteiramente. Bella já não possuía nenhum domínio sobre as reações do corpo, queria apenas atirar longe o robe que ela ainda vestia e sentir por completo o corpo de Edward colado ao seu. Nunca havia experimentado tais sensações ao lado de Jacob, mas também ele nunca a tocara daquela maneira! Os lábios de Edward moviam-se de um seio para o outro, suavemente, e Bella sentia os músculos do estômago se contraírem, implorando para que ele não parasse de beijá-la.

Afinal, ele soltou os braços dela. Mas algo no olhar de Edward impediu que ela o abraçasse, como pretendia.

- Talvez de hoje em diante você pense duas vezes antes de me agredir - ele falou num tom frio, levantando da cama. - Sei muito bem que quer me provocar, quer que eu a possua para satisfazer seu apetite insaciável. Acho que não fazer isso é uma punição maior, não é? Para uma mulher com sua experiência, você parece um pouco ingênua. Realmente acreditou que bastaria a visão de seu corpo para que eu esquecesse o que realmente é? Agora, dê o fora de meu quarto!

Ele parou de falar e pegou o telefone. Arrasada, Bella vestiu a camisola, tentando controlar a dor que sentia. Tudo, todos os carinhos faziam parte de um plano, cujo objetivo era humilhá-la! Mas ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer de novo.

- Se está pedindo o jantar, eu não quero nada - ela mal conseguiu dizer. - Estou sem fome.

- Mentirosa - ele disse, correndo os olhos pelo seu corpo ainda seminu. - Mas não é isto que estou fazendo. Estou chamando alguém para trocar a roupa de cama. Detesto dormir em lençóis sujos.

Bella sequer conseguiu esboçar uma reação, nunca tinha sido submetida à tamanha vergonha. Por um instante, desejou ter condições de provar a Edward que todas as acusações que ele fazia eram injustas. Mas isto não adiantaria nada, ele era arrogante demais, certamente continuaria a humilhá-la. Afinal, ela permitira que Edward fizesse coisas que apenas Jacob teria o direito de fazer.

Bella juntou todas as forças e saiu. Na sala, percebeu que a janta fora trazida e discretamente deixada ali, numa bandeja térmica. O cheiro da comida provocou náuseas nela, que entrou rapidamente no quarto. Arrancou as roupas e foi direto para o chuveiro. Quando terminou o banho, ainda não se achou inteiramente limpa. As marcas dos dedos de Edward continuavam em seus seios e pareciam mais fortes que antes. Estava se sentindo mal, desonrada. Afinal, tinha se portado exatamente como a mulher que Edward imaginava que fosse. Havia respondido às suas carícias, havia realmente se entregado; e isto era algo que a água não podia apagar...

Não derramou uma lágrima, a dor era tanta que não conseguia nem chorar. Edward tinha razão: esta noite aprendera uma lição que nunca esqueceria. Sentia o corpo e a alma machucados.

Se existisse alguma maneira de fugir, não hesitaria. Por duas vezes em sua vida havia experimentado o mal que um homem pode causar a uma mulher. Nas duas vezes, este homem fora Edward. Não poderia existir uma terceira vez, ela não suportaria.

Olhou para o telefone e sentiu uma vontade irresistível de ouvir a voz gentil de Jacob; queria lhe pedir que a tirasse daquele lugar. Mas teria também que lhe contar tudo e não conseguiria. Depois, tinha traído a sua confiança, permitido que outro homem a acariciasse intimamente. Não podia pedir ajuda a Jacob. Resolveu dormir, para esquecer.

Durante a noite, alguma coisa a acordou. Seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Bella continuou deitada, a vista se acostumando com a escuridão daquele quarto tão pouco familiar, e compreendeu que despertara por causa do próprio choro. Ela não chorava daquela maneira desde... desde um verão, quando tinha dezesseis anos.

* * *

_Edward Cruel... DOMAL kkkk... Mas meninas esse homem não aprontou nenhum metade do que ele vai fazer... coitada da Bellinha... Ela vai chorar muito... E não pense que a Tanya saiu do caminho não, ela vai aparecer meninas... Odeio ela!_

_Obrigada por cada reviews que vocês me deixaram amei cada um... Até Domingo... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Nesse capitulo vamos conhecer Ângela e o Ben... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Eles só ficaram uma noite em Paris. Também não havia razão para ficar ali, Bella pensou desanimada, vendo Edward colocar a bagagem no porta-malas da Mercedes esporte. Afinal, não estavam realmente em lua-de-mel.

Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior ao notar o ar cínico de Edward, que a observava. Ele acabava de pôr a bagagem no carro e aproximou-se. Colocou a mão no queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Uma leve palidez em recém-casada é natural. Mas você parece que passou a noite em uma casa mal-assombrada. Lembre-se de que para todos este casamento deve parecer normal. E se você der a alguma pessoa motivos para duvidar disso, vou puni-la.

- Como? Obrigando-me a suportar sua repulsiva presença?

- Eu pensarei em algo. Na última noite você já teve uma amostra.

Indignada, ela soltou o queixo das mãos de Edward.

- Não toque nesse assunto, por favor.

- Você não precisa representar o papel da virgem ofendida, Bella, já lhe disse isso antes. Se espera me convencer que não sentiu frustração, que não sentiu desejo na noite passada, desista. A resposta que seu corpo me deu foi óbvia, visível.

Bella não respondeu, atrapalhada pelas lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos. Entrou no carro, como uma sonâmbula, e ainda tentou impedir que Edward a tocasse para ajudá-la a prender o cinto de segurança. Seus protestos foram silenciados pelo potente motor da Mercedes.

Tomaram uma estrada vagamente familiar à garota, mas ela estranhou quando, próximo a Blois, Edward entrou em um caminho estreito, que dava numa pequena casa de campo ao lado de um vinhedo. Não haviam trocado uma palavra durante a viagem, e o orgulho impedia Bella de perguntar onde iam. Edward manobrou o carro para estacionar em um pátio, bem mais simples do que o do castelo. Um homem forte, moreno, de cabelos negros, da idade de Edward, saiu da casa. Ficou alegre quando viu o casal.

- Edward!

Os dois homens se abraçaram longamente e então Edward apontou para Bella.

- Ben, queria apresentar minha esposa, Bella, a nova condessa de Masen.

Ben olhou para Bella, surpreso, e disse rapidamente para Edward, em francês. Bella ficou curiosa em saber por que os dois riam, mas Edward já abria a porta para que ela descesse do carro.

_- Un moment, _preciso avisar Ângela de sua chegada. Certamente ficarão para o almoço, não?

Ben, agora, falava inglês. Devia ser por causa dela, com certeza. Bella sabia um pouco de francês, mas não conseguia compreender quase nada quando falavam muito depressa.

Ben desapareceu no interior da casa e Edward aproximou-se de Bella, segurando-a pelo braço. O gesto fez com que seus corpos se tocassem e imediatamente ela sentiu-se mal, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Edward fingiu não notar seu mal-estar e começou a falar, com os olhos fixos na porta aberta da casa.

- Ben e Ângela são meus velhos amigos. Ben herdou esta propriedade, o Clos des Fleurons, de um tio, há vários anos. Seu tio comprou isto aqui mais para passear, não ligava muito para a produção de vinho. Ben tem trabalhado muito, desde que veio para cá. Este ano ele espera receber uma designação do controle de qualidade.

Bella ficou impressionada. Os vinhos de Edward levavam o selo de aprovação do controle de qualidade, mas ela sabia que apenas setenta por cento dos vinhos produzidos na França tinham esse selo.

Eles iam entrar na casa, quando apareceu uma mulher jovem, cabelos negros presos à cabeça, muito elegante apesar do seu estado avançado de gravidez. Edward beijou-a afetuosamente e sorriu, brincando, ao esbarrar na barriga dela.

- Não dê risadas ainda, Edward – disse Ângela, olhando para Bella. - Logo será sua vez, _non? _

- Bella ainda é uma esposa muito nova, Ângela. - A voz de Edward era baixa, como se desse a entender que a noite de núpcias mal acabara. - Você a deixou embaraçada ao sugerir que ela já esteja carregando meu filho. Não é _petite? _- Ele olhava Bella que o encarava, furiosa.

- Não pretendia embaraçá-la - desculpou-se Ângela. - Por favor, venha comigo. Deve querer se lavar, antes do almoço.

Bella acompanhou a mulher. Entraram em uma grande cozinha, decorada com peças antigas e com um delicioso cheiro de comida saindo das panelas.

- Ficamos muito surpresos quando Edward ligou, de manhã, dizendo que tinha se casado. De início pensamos o pior, achamos que Tanya finalmente o fisgara – Ângela falou e depois fez uma pausa enquanto atravessava uma porta que levava a uma estreita escadaria. A expressão alegre desapareceu de seu rosto, quando notou a palidez de Bella. - Por favor, me desculpe. Você não deve conhecer Tanya.

- Eu conheço – Bella respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella teria apreciado a companhia da garota francesa. Ela devia ter sua idade e exibia um simpático sorriso, enquanto mostrava o banheiro, com uma decoração antiga.

- A decoração da casa está fora de moda, não? – comentou Ângela. - Tio Henri descuidou-se da propriedade e, de início, estamos mais preocupados em cuidar da produção de vinho. Talvez mais tarde tenhamos dinheiro para redecorar a casa.

- Estou certa de que vão poder fazer isto, depois de Ben conseguir o selo do controle de qualidade. Edward me disse que estão trabalhando muito para isso.

- Eu, nem tanto. Depois que engravidei, Ben não deixa que eu trabalhe nos campos. Você vai logo descobrir que um produtor de vinhos está sempre dividido entre sua esposa e suas uvas. Há quanto tempo conhece Edward?

Aquela pergunta era inevitável e Bella não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Respondeu, desejando não irritar Edward por falar a coisa errada:

- Há bastante tempo. Minha madrinha é tia dele, nos conhecemos quando eu era ainda criança.

- E ele, percebendo a bonita mulher que se tornaria, esperou todos estes anos por você! Realmente, é _très romantique!_

Bella ficou calada, observando a casa. Comparada ao castelo de Edward era uma residência bastante modesta, mas também era imensa. As duas garotas retomaram a conversa depois que Bella lavou as mãos no banheiro.

- Se deixarmos, Edward e Ben ficarão conversando horas - disse Ângela. – Edward tem sido muito bom para nós. É ele quem está convencendo o Instituto Nacional de Vinhos a nos conceder o selo. Devemos muito a ele. Mas vamos voltar logo à cozinha, senão o almoço que preparei para celebrar o casamento ficará frio.

Bella, felizmente, conhecia a comida francesa e estava preparada para o que viria. Foram servidos quatro pratos e queijos. Quando terminaram de comer a entrada e a lagosta, Ângela ofereceu frango cozido no vinho produzido por Ben. Bella gostou muito e comeu uma razoável porção. Então, Ângela comentou:

- Prepare-se Edward. Temperei o frango com ervas que deixarão Bella mais fértil. Logo ela estará como eu.

Todos riram, inclusive Bella, que não queria magoar Ângela. Edward, que a estava observando, respondeu:

- Mas por melhores que sejam, suas ervas não farão efeito sozinhas, não é, _chérie? _

Algum tempo depois do almoço, eles partiram e Bella sentiu-se aliviada. Estava gostando bastante da companhia do casal francês, mas manter a imagem de feliz recém-casada era uma tarefa exaustiva.

A tarde estava muito quente, com um sol forte, e Bella não fez objeções quando Edward retirou a capota do Mercedes. A brisa refrescante, o delicioso cheiro de vegetação e a vastidão azul do céu, tudo isso serviu para relaxar os nervos tensos dela. Quando estavam atravessando Tours, o sono que não conseguira ter na noite anterior finalmente a encontrou.

Quando acordou, Bella percebeu que estava no pátio do castelo, e ouviu os latidos do cão de Edward. Ainda meio adormecida, tentou sentar-se e compreendeu que havia dormido recostada no ombro do conde, que a abraçara. Ele lhe deu um beijo e Bella sentiu o sabor do vinho nos lábios dele. Aquilo, em vez de ser repulsivo, foi reconfortante. O sol continuava muito forte e batia direto nos olhos. Bella os fechou e, amolecida pelo calor e pela sonolência, abandonou o corpo nos braços de Edward.

- Está começando a aprender - disse ele. - Ninguém que visse nossa chegada duvidaria que somos um casal feliz.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward saltou do carro, deu a volta e tomou-a nos braços. Depois, entrou no castelo e subiu as escadas sem dificuldade, apesar do peso de Bella em seus braços. Através da camisa dele, ela podia perceber a masculinidade daquele tórax e sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la por inteiro. Por um momento teve vontade de tocar o corpo de Edward, sentir com a mão a pele dele. Chocada com a idéia, segurou o próprio pulso para controlar os impulsos. Estava tão preocupada com suas emoções, que não reparou que Edward a colocava em uma ampla cama de casal, em um quarto diferente daquele que ocupou antes.

Só percebeu o fato quando Edward tirou despreocupadamente a camisa e entrou no banheiro do quarto. Os olhos de Bella, ainda ofuscados pelo sol, começaram a se adaptar e ela se deu conta da grandiosidade do aposento, da riqueza da decoração. Edward saiu do banheiro, com o rosto e os cabelos molhados, sem se importar com o fato de estar pingando água no valioso carpete. Entrou em outro quarto, que Bella supôs ser um quarto de vestir, e saiu vestindo uma camisa limpa. Ele tinha um olhar irônico.

- Qual é o problema? Nunca viu uma suíte nupcial?

Suíte nupcial! Bella sabia disto o tempo todo, mas as palavras de Edward cristalizaram seus receios. Sentou-se na cama, passou a língua nos lábios ressequidos e balbuciou:

- Você não está querendo dizer que... Edward, não está pretendendo dividir este quarto!

- É óbvio que sim. Não só o quarto, mas também a cama. Todas as pessoas que trabalham para mim são francesas. Quanto tempo acha que iriam me respeitar se soubessem que durmo separado de minha esposa? Ou esperava que, dormindo em quartos separados, pudesse sair para satisfazer seu apetite sexual de outra maneira? Faça um pouco de penitência, Bella - ele ironizou. - Pense em quanto será doce o vinho do amor após seis meses de abstinência. Se bem que isso não deve ter importância para você. Não liga para a qualidade e sim para a quantidade.

Bella saltou da cama, o rosto branco de indignação.

- Este casamento não lhe dá o direito de falar comigo como se eu fosse...

- Uma mulher da rua? - completou Edward. - Este tipo de mulher ao menos é honesta, pois não esconde o que é... Daqui a pouco vão trazer sua bagagem. - Ele mudou bruscamente de assunto. - E não se esqueça que, se durante os próximos seis meses você demonstrar que nosso casamento não é uma mar de rosas, receberá um castigo inesquecível.

Bella ainda encontrou coragem para perguntar:

- Você não concorda com a teoria de que é melhor atrair o jumento com uma cenoura que bater-lhe com uma vara?

- Que espécie de "cenoura" você tem em mente? Posso adivinhar? Seu bom comportamento em troca da satisfação dos desejos que tem dificuldade em controlar? – Edward deu uma risada sarcástica. - Já lhe disse que não gosto de coisas imundas.

A chegada de um homem carregando as malas impediu a resposta dela. A governanta também entrou no quarto, olhando curiosa e maliciosa para Edward e Bella.

- Talvez quando madame tiver tempo eu possa lhe mostrar todo o castelo. Há também a questão do jantar que _monsieur le comte _está planejando para a semana que vem... - A governanta se calou, divertida com o ar atrapalhado de Bella, despreparada para administrar aquele castelo.

- Pretendo oferecer um jantar a alguns produtores de vinho da região – Edward explicou. - Quero discutir algumas questões referentes à colheita deste ano.

- Madame Tanya, no passado, fazia às vezes de anfitriã para _monsieur _- a governanta lembrou num tom de voz hostil.

Era evidente que ela considerava Tanya mais preparada para ocupar a posição de condessa de Masen. Para sua surpresa, Bella respondeu friamente:

- Estou certa que podemos providenciar tudo. Assim vou me preparando para a época dos jantares oferecidos aos compradores de vinho.

Uma idéia estava se formando na mente de Bella. Sabia tudo sobre aqueles jantares e pretendia esfregar na cara de Edward e de sua governanta o que uma anfitriã inglesa era capaz de fazer em tais situações.

- Estarei pronta para conhecer o castelo quando mudar de roupa - ela disse à governanta.

A mulher estava atônita, surpreendida pelas maneiras frias e altivas da nova patroa. Bella havia percebido que aquele era um bom momento para deixar claro que era a senhora do castelo, não importa que temporariamente.

- Gostaria que você me trouxesse um café – Bella pediu à governanta. – Edward, quer comer alguma coisa?

Edward conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e recusou a comida, aceitando apenas um café. Bella notou a expressão de desagrado no rosto da governanta, quando ela saiu para cumprir as ordens.

- O que significa isso? – Edward perguntou, assim que ficaram a sós.

- Estou surpresa que um homem com sua percepção precise perguntar alguma coisa. Realmente, você não percebe que sua governanta preferia que estivesse casado com Tanya?

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisto. Realmente, foi Tanya quem a recomendou. Mas ela sempre cumpriu seus deveres.

- Não duvido. E não me importo que continue a trabalhar aqui. Mas tenho certeza que acharia muito mais agradável se Tanya estivesse no meu lugar.

Bella virou de costas, começando a tirar a bagagem das malas, consciente que Edward continuava ali, pensativo.

- Você agora é a senhora do castelo, Bella - ele disse, afinal. - Mas se as coisas não funcionarem tão bem quanto antes, não terei pudores em devolver à madame Leah Bon à responsabilidade pela administração da casa.

Meia hora mais tarde, uma mocinha de uniforme trouxe um café morno para Bella, que já havia se trocado. Ela estava sozinha no quarto, pois Edward cansou de esperar pelo café e desceu. Bella tinha ouvido os latidos do cachorro e o ruído de patas de cavalo, e concluiu que Edward fora inspecionar os vinhedos.

Desceu para se encontrar com a governanta, para a inspeção do castelo, e resolveu não fazer comentários sobre o café. O castelo era muito maior do que Bella imaginava. Primeiro ela foi até os estábulos, garagens, celeiros. Do outro lado do pátio, bem distante, havia um enorme salão de bailes. Bella percebeu que fora construído como uma réplica exata, em menores proporções, da famosa Galeria dos Vidros do Palácio de Versalhes. O salão precisava de pintura e, pela sujeira dos vidros, Bella concluiu que não era usado há tempos.

- Toda vez que um Masen se casa dá um baile neste salão - disse madame Leah Bon.

Nas entrelinhas, ela queria dizer que Edward não havia dado um baile para Bella. Mas a garota ignorou o comentário. Estava deslumbrada com o salão que achava perfeito para receber os convidados da festa que Edward daria.

Bella perdeu a conta de quantos quartos o castelo possuía. Muitos estavam fechados, a mobília coberta com panos. Ela ficou fascinada quando a governanta lhe mostrou a torre sul, antigamente ocupada pela garota russa raptada pelo antepassado de Edward. Os aposentos eram pequenos, decorados de forma relativamente simples. O quarto de dormir irradiava a inocência e o frescor que a jovem russa devia possuir, antes de ser tirada à força da segurança da família. Mesmo assim, mais tarde ela havia passado a amar seu raptor! Por algum motivo, Bella estremeceu ao pensar nisto.

A sala de estar era no andar inferior e uma escada em espiral levava até ela. A decoração era semelhante à do quarto, as paredes em um tom bem claro de verde, e alguns toques de rosa no carpete. Não era difícil imaginar a garota russa ali, sonhando com a casa paterna distante, até ser traída pelo coração.

- Vou usar esta sala como meu escritório – Bella avisou.

Madame Leah Bon olhou, descontente, e murmurou algo inaudível enquanto conduzia Bella de volta à parte principal da casa. A última dependência a ser visitada foi à cozinha, enorme e perfumada como toda cozinha francesa. A cozinheira era uma mulher de meia-idade, vestida de preto, com uma touca na cabeça. Estava ocupada, comandando diversas empregadas. A entrada de Bella interrompeu o serviço e ela notou que a cozinheira, embora reservada, a recebia com simpatia. Bella falou:

- Precisamos conversar sobre o _menu _para o jantar que o conde vai oferecer. E também encontrar uma maneira de servir o café no quarto, ainda quente.

Madame Leah Bon olhou para Bella, furiosa. A cozinheira começou a explicar algo, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, pedindo-lhe que falasse mais devagar. Então Bella compreendeu que a cozinheira dizia que a governanta não lhe pedira nenhum café e que certamente ela não ia oferecer um café frio à patroa. Aquilo serviu para que Bella confirmasse sua suspeita de que a governanta queria se desentender com ela.

De volta ao quarto, Bella tirou a roupa e entrou no banheiro. Depois de percorrer todos aqueles cômodos, alguns bastante empoeirados, não queria vestir um de seus vestidos novos sem tomar um banho. O banheiro era luxuoso, equipado com chuveiro e banheira de alta qualidade.

Edward realmente não poupa dinheiro para cuidar do conforto pessoal, ela pensou, lembrando-se do antiquado banheiro de Ângela.

Com o barulho da água, não ouviu o conde entrando no quarto. Assim, quando saiu do chuveiro e deu de cara com ele, ficou imediatamente corada e tentou pegar uma toalha. Mas Edward foi mais rápido e impediu.

- Por que não posso olhar minha esposa quando quero? Estou surpreso, querida. É muito interessante observá-la tomando banho. Você não toca o seu corpo, como uma mulher que conhece o poder de sua sexualidade. Ou talvez não se incomode com isto quando ninguém a observa...

- Sua insinuação é nojenta!

Edward continuava olhando, e Bella deu um passo para pegar a toalha. Então, ele a tomou nos braços, sem se importar com o contato do corpo molhado com suas roupas. O corpo de Edward tinha um cheiro selvagem, de uvas, vegetação. Uma erótica combinação concluiu Bella, ao sentir as emoções que a invadiam.

- Você é uma feiticeira? Sabe por quê? - murmurou Edward. - Porque mesmo sabendo o que você é, ainda a desejo. E é isso o que quer, não é? Por isso eu a encontrei esperando por mim tão atraente... Mas Deus, por que não? Afinal, sou um homem, não um santo de igreja. Quando o apetite de uma pessoa está tão aguçado como o meu, a comida mais asquerosa parece um manjar dos deuses.

Bella sentia a respiração quente de Edward contra seu corpo nu, os olhos dele afogueados pelo desejo, com uma expressão que a aterrorizava. Ela tentou escapar, mas seus movimentos pareciam aumentar a excitação dele. Edward a beijou, acabando com as forças dela, destruindo sua resistência. E Bella abandonou o corpo nos braços daquele homem... Uma batida na porta fez com que Edward virasse a cabeça para ver, furioso, quando madame Leah Bon entrava sem permissão. O corpo dele impedia, casualmente ou não, que a mulher enxergasse Bella nua.

- A madame deseja que o jantar seja servido no horário de costume? - a governanta perguntou, sem expressão.

Bella já havia dito que, pelo menos por enquanto, ela deveria manter todas as rotinas da casa. Suspeitou que a governanta viera ao quarto com a intenção deliberada de interromper aquele momento agradável. Antes que pudesse responder, ouviu Edward falar, duro:

- Se deseja conservar seu emprego, sugiro que exercite sua discrição, pedindo licença antes de entrar no quarto. Afinal, somos recém-casados.

A mulher empalideceu e saiu rapidamente. Edward, então, voltou-se para Bella.

- Talvez eu não devesse ser tão duro com madame Leah Bon. Se ela não entrasse no quarto, eu teria feito algo de que me arrependeria mais tarde.

Quando Edward saiu, Bella vestiu-se pensativa. Pela segunda vez havia experimentado, nos braços dele, sensações que a deixavam fora de si, incapaz de qualquer reação. Nunca antes sentira emoções como aquelas, mas instintivamente sabia que eram muito perigosas se ela considerasse sua posição como esposa de Edward, uma esposa que ele desprezava por sua suposta conduta moral.

Naquela noite,jantaram em silêncio e, no final, Edward se levantou dizendo que ia trabalhar no escritório. Bella foi até a biblioteca à procura de alguma coisa para ler. Um livro chamou sua atenção: _A história da família Masen. _Ela o pegou e logo estava mergulhada na leitura, interessadíssima. Descobriu que o castelo fora construído durante o reinado de Francisco I, por Henri de Masen, um homem bastante íntimo do monarca. Esta boa relação com o rei acabou porque _Henri _seduziu uma jovem da corte, em quem o próprio Francisco I estava interessado. Henri de Masen casou com a jovem, mas foi banido da corte. Este caso de amor mostrava mais uma vez a forte atração sexual que era característica de todos os homens da família.

Às onze da noite, Bella fechou o livro e subiu para o quarto. Sentiu novamente medo por ter que dividir o quarto com Edward. Temia que ele resolvesse dar vazão ao desejo que tinha notado nos olhos dele horas atrás. O quarto estava vazio. Bella acendeu as luzes e entrou no banheiro, tomando o cuidado, desta vez, de trancar a porta. Só saiu dali quando terminou de vestir a camisola de seda, parte de seu novo guarda-roupa.

Suas precauções foram desnecessárias. Não havia sinal de Edward. Os lençóis lhe pareceram frios e hostis e Bella teve saudades de sua cama, no apartamento de Londres. Deitada, sentiu as lágrimas correrem, enquanto pensava nos sofrimentos provocados pelo reencontro com Edward. Já lhe custara o emprego, muito de seu auto-respeito, inúmeros infortúnios. O que mais sofreria, antes de se ver livre daquele pesadelo?

Não ouviu quando Edward veio se deitar e quando acordou ele já tinha levantado, o que passaria a acontecer todos os dias. Uma empregada trouxe-lhe o café da manhã na cama. Pelo jeito a cozinheira pensava que uma recém-casada necessitava recuperar as forças de manhã, antes de sair da cama. Bella gostou de fazer ali a primeira refeição, observando o sol banhando os campos de produção de uvas.

Ela evitava entrar no quarto quando Edward voltava, à tardinha, dos vinhedos. Naqueles momentos, a presença dele, seu corpo suado, sem camisa, lhe provocava uma sensação muito estranha, que ainda não compreendia muito bem; como se uma parte dela despertasse para a vida após longa hibernação.

Uma noite, durante o jantar, o telefone tocou. Edward foi atender e voltou pensativo.

- Era o pai de Tanya. Ele quer conhecê-la. E quer também conversar comigo sobre a venda das terras. Eu o convidei para jantar amanhã.

Bella não disse nada. Sentia pena do velho, que talvez sonhasse em ver Tanya casada com Edward. Estes sonhos teriam acabado? E Tanya, como estaria agora? Bella foi dormir preocupada, pensando no que a noite seguinte lhe reservaria.

* * *

_Esse Edward é terrível mesmo... DUMAL kkk... Esse jantar promete... E se vocês acham que o Edward vai ficar bonzinho agora... Esqueçam... Esse homem não fez nem a metade do que ele vai aprontar... Esperem e veram!_

_Bom Inicio de semana para vocês amores, Fiquem com Deus... E até Terça... Robsteijoosss_

_Obs: (Ana B: Oi querida... Tudo bem? fui para extrair o dente, mais não o fiz, ele não está totalmente formado... Mais não dói não, você toma antimbiotico e ele passa um monte de recomendações: Como não pegar peso, não tomar sol ou fazer esforço fisico, comer alimentos liquidos, dormir com a cabeça apoiada em dois travesseiros... e por ai vai! Espero ter ajudado... Beijoosss)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Mais um capitulo lindo para vocês... Parece que a nossa Bellinha vai ficar grávida... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Não havia razão para usar porcelana chinesa num jantar para apenas três pessoas, mas Bella decidiu que o convidado ficaria lisonjeado com tal atitude. A única vez em que ela realmente tinha se impressionado com a riqueza do castelo, fora quando madame Leah Bon destrancou o móvel que guardava as porcelanas e lhe mostrou. Havia um número espantoso de peças, todas maravilhosas, luxuosas, a maioria feita sob encomenda para os Masen. A fortuna deles vinha de muitos séculos, por isso as peças eram de valor incalculável. Para aquela noite, Bella escolheu um jogo de porcelana bem delicado. Seria um jantar simples, mas ela queria treinar para o banquete, marcado para alguns dias depois, que reuniria todo o pessoal das redondezas.

Ela estava pronta para receber o convidado, quando Edward entrou no quarto. Parecia cansado e aborrecido, com uma expressão no rosto que Bella nunca tinha visto antes.

- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou impulsivamente, mas logo se arrependeu e ficou com medo.

- É este tempo – Edward respondeu suavemente, para surpresa dela. - Está muito quente, muito sol. Se não chover logo, vamos ter que começar a irrigação artificial. Aqui o negócio não será tão ruim, mas para os produtores pequenos como Ben... O pior é que se continuar assim, pode chover mais tarde.

Bella não precisava de explicações técnicas, sabia perfeitamente o que a tempestade faria às uvas maduras. Ficou preocupada com Edward, achando que ele gostaria de receber uma palavra de consolo, mas sem coragem para dizê-la. Antes que tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa, Edward entrou no banheiro e ela ficou sozinha com seus sentimentos.

Bella usava outro de seus vestidos novos, uma roupa que marcava com elegância seu corpo esguio. Tinha os cabelos presos e estava vendo se não havia nenhum fio caindo quando Edward saiu do banheiro, uma toalha presa na cintura, o corpo moreno ainda um pouco molhado. Um estranho arrepio percorreu o estômago de Bella e ela entrou depressa no quarto de vestir, enquanto Edward a olhava.

- Ora, vamos. Não é a primeira vez que vê um homem seminu. Qual a razão desse desconforto? É por que está sem um amante há muito tempo? Por isso não consegue tirar os olhos de mim?

Bella ia responder às acusações quando ele chegou perigosamente perto dela.

- Gostaria de me tocar, Bella? Sentir novamente o contato dos dedos no corpo de um homem? É isso?

A mão de Edward segurou o pulso dela, aproximando-o do tórax musculoso e quente. Bella sentiu uma emoção intensa que aumentou quando ele a abraçou. Aquele abraço quente fez com que ela, por um momento, esquecesse por que estava naquele quarto, casada com Edward, e o que pensava daquele homem.

- Tenho que ir. Nosso convidado deve estar para chegar - disse, quando voltou a si.

Rapidamente, saiu do quarto, fugindo daquela perigosa intimidade. Não queria ficar sozinha com um homem vestindo apenas uma toalha muito pequena para esconder sua masculinidade.

Assim que Edward desceu, usando uma roupa muito elegante, o convidado foi anunciado. Para surpresa de Bella, ele não estava sozinho. Tanya vinha com ele. Quando foram cumprimentá-los Bella reparou na reação de Edward diante de Tanya e concluiu que ou ele era excelente ator, ou tudo o que tinha dito a respeito de Tanya era mentira. Edward abraçou e beijou alegremente. Bella também teve que abraçá-la e sentiu, então, o olhar gelado de Tanya.

_Monsieur _Denali, o pai de Tanya, cumprimentou Bella muito cordialmente. Ele tinha os olhos bastante parecidos com os da filha, mas muito mais amigáveis.

- Você é um homem de sorte, Edward - ele disse, recusando um aperitivo. - Encontrou uma esposa maravilhosa, com olhos da cor de uma safira.

- Mas cuidado para que eles não o enganem, _mon ami _– Tanya falou. - Você conheceu sua esposa quando ela era uma criança e passaram anos sem se ver. Durante esse tempo você se embriagou com o vinho da vida. Talvez ela também tenha tomado uns goles por aí.

- Tanya! Por favor, desculpem minha filha. Ela está abusando de uma velha amizade. Tanya, dessa maneira Bella pode pensar que você está com inveja dela.

A voz de _monsieur Denali_ era gentil, mas alguma coisa nela fez Bella pensar que ele conhecia muito bem a personalidade da filha. Ele olhou Tanya com uma expressão infeliz, mas raivosa.

Durante o jantar não houve outro incidente. A comida foi servida da maneira que Bella mandou. Ela tinha pedido a orientação de Edward sobre os vinhos, que acompanhariam os pratos. Tanya recusou a sobremesa, mas Edward e _monsieur _Denali deliciaram-se com os _crêpes suzette _e os morangos.

Quando acabaram de comer, _monsieur _Denali e Edward saíram para tratar de negócios. De repente, Bella estava na sala com Tanya!

- Edward pensa que enganou a meu pai com este casamento, mas a mim, não.

Tanya desabafou e ficou andando pela sala, enquanto os dois homens conversavam no escritório. Ela olhava os atraentes arranjos de flores que Bella tinha espalhado pelo aposento, quando madame Leah Bon apareceu com o café. Tanya trocou rápidas palavras com a governanta. Bella, distante, não conseguiu ouvir, mas tinha certeza de que era o assunto da conversa.

Os dois homens voltaram; Edward parecia aliviado. Ele aceitou uma xícara de café e, quando Bella foi servi-lo, seus dedos se tocaram acidentalmente. Aquele simples contato foi suficiente para que ela sentisse a pele queimar como se tivesse tocado uma brasa. As reações de seu corpo diante de Edward a atormentavam cada vez mais.

Edward levantou os olhos na direção da lareira, sobre a qual estava a jovem russa. Bella notou, pela primeira vez, que ela usava, além do anel de esmeralda, um par de brincos da mesma pedra.

- É claro que não – Edward respondeu. - Pela tradição da família eles só são usados depois do primeiro ano de casamento ou do nascimento do primeiro filho. Você sabe disso, Tanya.

- Ah, sim, eu me lembro. Tomara que você ainda esteja aqui para usá-los, Bella.

- Tanya!

Desta vez a voz de _monsieur _Denali soou realmente irritada. Bella sentiu pena dele, quando novamente começou a se desculpar pelo comportamento da filha.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Peter. – Edward colocou a xícara de café na mesa e aproximou-se de Bella, passando o braço em volta da cintura dela. – Bella compreende não é, _mignonne? _Quando as pessoas têm tudo o que querem, são generosas e compreensivas.

Bella foi pega de surpresa pelos gestos carinhosos e as palavras doces de Edward. Ele tinha aproximado os lábios do pescoço dela, enquanto falava. Se Bella estava atônita, Tanya estava furiosa. Apenas _monsieur _Denali parecia satisfeito, um sorriso de aprovação nos lábios.

- Bella ainda não está acostumada a abraços em público - ele comentou. - Pela expressão de seus olhos, senti que chegou a hora de irmos embora. Edward, falarei com meu advogado sobre os negócios que tratamos.

Edward os acompanhou até o carro, enquanto Bella recolhia os copos e xícaras espalhados pelo salão. Quando Edward voltou, ela ainda sentia o rosto ardendo pela emoção.

- Tudo bem, pode parar de representar. Eles já foram embora. – Edward recostou-se na porta, falando com voz zombeteira. - O que você pensa sobre os abraços que trocamos em público, minha adorável esposa? Talvez devêssemos trocá-los com mais freqüência, se realmente mexem com você. Peter ficou impressionado. Disse que você é uma bela e pura criança.

- Acho que, para _monsieur _Denali, qualquer pessoa com menos de trinta anos parece uma criança.

- Sim, ele é enganado com facilidade.

Bella ignorou a ironia de Edward.

- Fico contente que tenha resolvido satisfatoriamente seus negócios, Edward, mas estou cansada. Desculpe vou para a cama.

Naquela noite, Bella ainda estava acordada quando Edward foi dormir. Ela fechou os olhos e se esforçou para respirar com naturalidade, enquanto ele andava pelo quarto, tirando as roupas. Finalmente, ele deitou sob os lençóis. Mesmo de olhos fechados, de costas, Bella sentia que ele estava completamente nu. Todos os receios que havia sentido no começo do casamento voltaram a atormentá-la. E cada vez tinha mais certeza de que não era indiferente a Edward...

Nem poderia ser. Afinal, foi ele quem despertou nela, quando era ainda uma adolescente, os primeiros instintos sexuais. E por mais que tivesse reprimido esses instintos durante os últimos anos, eles não desapareciam completamente. Continuavam lá, prontos para serem despertados por um simples toque de Edward... Bastou que ele se mexesse na cama para que uma intensa onda de desejo percorresse o corpo de Bella. Ela ficou envergonhada quando descobriu que, se Edward se virasse e a tomasse nos braços, seria incapaz de qualquer reação; não impediria que ele a possuísse, e descobrisse o quanto estava errado a respeito dela. Mas ele nunca faria isso!

O tempo continuou muito quente. Todo dia os homens percorriam os vinhedos, cuidando da irrigação artificial. Edward mandou dois empregados para ajudar Ben. À medida que o solo ficava mais seco e a chuva não caía, a tensão atingia todas as pessoas que trabalhavam na produção de vinho. Mesmo Bella sentia os nervos à flor da pele.

O jantar oferecido aos produtores da região correu normalmente. Com a permissão de Edward, Bella contratou uma firma de decoração para restaurar o salão de bailes. Tudo foi feito de acordo com a construção e a decoração originais, e o salão ficou maravilhoso.

Bella resolveu que o banquete dos compradores também seria naquele salão. Estava decidida a organizar uma festa inesquecível, que marcaria o fim de sua estadia forçada no castelo. Viriam quarenta convidados para o banquete e muitos passariam a noite ali. Edward já havia lhe passado à lista dos nomes. Outras cem pessoas chegariam para o baile que haveria em seguida. Edward, que ocupava uma posição de liderança entre os produtores da região, resolvera convidar todos.

Bella pensava na festa, enquanto ia à torre sul. Estava com um princípio de dor de cabeça e resolveu, em vez de ficar na sala, subir ao quarto. A janela de lá oferecia uma visão completa das terras do conde de Masen. Dali, podia observar os homens trabalhando nos campos, Edward entre eles, comandando o combate à seca. Aquela paisagem, iluminada pelo sol forte do verão, lhe deu vontade de fazer um passeio ao ar livre.

Bella trocou de roupa, vestiu jeans e camiseta, e saiu rapidamente do castelo, caminhando entre os vinhedos perfumados. Além dos jardins e das plantações, estendia-se um pequeno bosque, onde Edward cavalgava todas as manhãs. Bella foi para lá, o lugar parecia um paraíso, apesar do riacho que corria perto estar reduzido a um pequeno fio de água. Mesmo assim era extremamente agradável sentar na sombra das árvores e ficar escutando o suave murmúrio da água. Naquele lugar, Bella experimentou uma sensação de paz inédita desde que viera para o castelo. Deliciada, ela fechou os olhos.

Quando os abriu novamente, achou que tinha dormido horas, pois estava muito escuro. Logo percebeu que a escuridão era provocada por pesadas nuvens, que ocultavam o sol. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, a brisa fria fazendo com que se sentisse mais desperta. Olhou no relógio e viu que era quase hora do jantar. Enquanto procurava o caminho de volta para o castelo, um relâmpago riscou o céu, seguido de um trovão.

Bella percebeu que a chuva estava prestes a começar, e que chegaria ensopada. Não tinha medo de tempestade ou de raios, ao contrário. Achava que a intensa atividade elétrica dos céus servia, de alguma maneira, para carregar seu corpo de energia. Por um momento, ficou parada, sentindo as primeiras gostas de chuva no rosto. Quando resolveu ir embora, viu a figura imóvel de uma pessoa a cavalo, na entrada da clareira onde tinha dormido.

- Edward!

Ela correu na direção dele, enquanto outra trovoada cortava o céu. O cavalo andou, assustado com o ruído, e Edward desmontou.

- Diabo, onde você se enfiou?

A voz dele era furiosa, e Bella notou que ele estava todo molhado. Com certeza, as árvores da clareira a tinham protegido da chuva.

- Eu dormi... - ela confessou com um sorriso, achando divertido uma pessoa dizer que pegou no sono, ao ar livre, no meio da tempestade.

- Qual é a graça? Estou procurando você há quase duas horas. Um dos empregados viu quando saiu do castelo.

- Onde pensou que tivesse ido?

Bella estava confusa, não esperava que ele ficasse tão furioso. Edward gritou alguma coisa, mas ela não compreendeu, pois outra trovoada, mais forte que as anteriores, caiu naquele instante. Assustado com o barulho, o cavalo de Edward saiu em disparada, deixando o casal sozinho na clareira.

- Seu cavalo...

- Tudo bem, ele vai direto para o estábulo. Satã não gosta de chuva. E você, não se assusta com os relâmpagos?

- Não, acho até divertido.

- Devia ter adivinhado. Todas as emoções fortes são excitantes para você, não?

Sem que ela esperasse, ele chegou bem perto, agarrou-a e lhe deu um beijo caloroso. O gesto foi suficiente para quebrar todas às barreiras dela. Nem tentou esboçar qualquer reação quando ele suavemente a deitou na grama ainda relativamente seca e recomeçou a beijá-la. Bella correspondia avidamente aos beijos de Edward, cada vez mais selvagens. A cabeça dela girava, enquanto o corpo vibrava.

A partir de um momento, tudo lhe pareceu um sonho; seu instinto de mulher veio à tona, afastando todas as regras que haviam regido sua vida até então. Bella não sentiu nenhuma vergonha quando Edward, impaciente, tirou a camiseta dela e o jeans; nem se importou quando percebeu o olhar que ele dava ao seu corpo completamente nu. Quando Edward abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la nos seios, Bella pôs o dedo nos lábios dele, impedindo-o, e começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa, enquanto beijava aquele tórax musculoso, fazendo com que Edward gemesse de prazer. A forma como Edward respondia, com os lábios, com as mãos, deixava evidente que tinha necessidade de possuí-la ali mesmo, naquele instante.

Bella nem notava as trovoadas e os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu. Estava começando a descobrir o significado de todas aquelas emoções que sentia desde a chegada ao castelo. Agora que seus dedos exploravam o corpo de Edward, tudo ficava mais claro. Ela o amava! Seu corpo estremecia de paixão, na certeza de que nada havia destruído aquele amor, que começara seis anos atrás!

A claridade de um relâmpago iluminou os corpos nus: Edward tão másculo, pele morena, Bella tão suave, feminina. Tudo em volta exalava um cheiro maravilhoso, as uvas, a terra seca afinal sendo irrigada pela chuva. Bella sentia-se arrastada por aquela intensa onda de prazer, o íntimo contato com o corpo de Edward destruindo o pouco que lhe restava de autocontrole. Naquela hora, ela não era Bella Swan nem a esposa do conde de Masen. Sentia-se apenas uma mulher, estimulando-o a capturá-la, a possuí-la. Sentindo a força do corpo de Edward sobre o seu, Bella percebeu que agora não podia mais voltar atrás!

Mais tarde ela mesma se surpreenderia com a intensidade de sua paixão, com a forma como havia acariciado cada pedaço do corpo de Edward. Em certo momento, ela o agarrou pelos cabelos, forçando-o a se afastar dela, para que estudasse todos os detalhes daquele rosto, do tórax, cada centímetro daquela pele. Excitado, ele recomeçou a beijá-la, murmurando que Bella tinha o cheiro das uvas mais frescas; que o sabor de seus lábios não podia ser comparado nem com o mais fino vinho de qualquer adega.

Edward a possuiu com impaciência, machucando, escurecendo a visão de Bella, que percebia apenas o olhar dele, meio assustado. Outro relâmpago dividiu o céu ao meio e para ela, Edward e a tempestade se tornaram uma coisa só. Aquilo bastou para levá-la a um outro mundo, onde não existia mais dor, apenas as ondas de prazer provocadas pelo contato daquele corpo masculino. Uma sensação intensa, jamais experimentada, invadiu todos os poros de seu corpo e fez Bella flutuar, como se estivesse sobre uma nuvem macia, quente.

Quando tudo terminou, Bella ouviu a respiração ofegante de Edward, deitado a seu lado. Começou a sentir frio, o corpo úmido.

- Você era virgem! - O tom de voz dele era acusador. - Meu Deus, você era virgem! Se era experiência o que procurava... vamos, coloque as roupas.

Bella se vestiu sem olhar para ele, a felicidade sendo substituída por um mal-estar. Mas o que ela estava esperando? Que ele a tomasse nos braços e jurasse amor infinito? Que dissesse que nunca tinha sentido nada igual? Não havia dúvida que as carícias que provocaram um frenesi em seu corpo eram lugar-comum para ele!

As roupas de Bella estavam úmidas e seu corpo estremecia inteiro. Ela queria olhar para Edward, mas temia que ele conseguisse ler seus sentimentos. Agora, terminada a paixão, seu corpo começava a doer. Quando colocou a camiseta, notou as marcas avermelhadas nos seios. Edward também reparou.

- Como as uvas, você também se machuca com facilidade, madame _la comtesse. _Diabos, por que fez isso? – Edward a olhava, irritado. Já tinha vestido a calça e estava com a camisa, completamente molhada, jogada nos ombros. - Por que não me disse antes?

- Você teria acreditado? Mas não se preocupe, Edward. O que aconteceu não significa que quero continuar casada com você.

Ele não respondeu e Bella ficou em pânico. Será que ele achava que ela planejara aquilo para que descobrisse sua virgindade, para forçá-lo a continuar casado com ela? Ou, pior, será que teria percebido a paixão dela por ele?

- Você me condenou, anos atrás, por uma carta que não escrevi – Bella começou a falar, decidida. Levantou a cabeça, altiva, esperando que o olhar não traísse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. - Agora, o que aconteceu nesta noite, aconteceu. Senti muito prazer e não vejo nenhuma razão para ficar com vergonha.

- Se você se sente assim, tudo bem. Mas na próxima vez procure outro parceiro. Eu não gosto de me comportar como um animal!

Ele saiu bruscamente, deixando-a sozinha, com os sonhos despedaçados. Edward acabara de destruir aquele que poderia ter sido o momento mais belo de sua vida! Triste, tomou o caminho de volta ao castelo. Ninguém pareceu estranhar sua ausência, nem sua roupa e cabelos molhados. Também não havia sinal de Edward. Bella subiu para o quarto e deitou. Ficou acordada um bom tempo, mas ele não chegou. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde o casamento ela dormiu sozinha.

Bella estava acabando de escrever uma carta para Jacob, rompendo o noivado. Ela havia dito que tinha se apaixonado por outro homem, mas não falou sobre o casamento com Edward. Quem sabe, algum dia poderia explicar tudo pessoalmente a Jacob.

Uma semana antes, ela havia descoberto que estava grávida, de mais ou menos dois meses. Após o choque inicial, ficou satisfeita de estar carregando um filho de Edward, um filho concebido em uma noite mágica. Ainda não dava para se perceber a gravidez dela, pois sua barriga, os seios e o rosto pouco tinham modificado. Sentia constantemente enjôos matinais, mas nem Edward notou isso. Ele agora dormia no quarto de vestir e sempre saía antes de ela acordar.

Ninguém sabia de nada, e era assim que Bella gostaria de continuar. Se Edward descobrisse, certamente insistiria para que levassem adiante o casamento em consideração à criança. O amor que Bella sentia por Edward era muito intenso, mas não queria que ele ficasse a seu lado só por causa do filho. Mais um mês e ela estaria livre para deixar o castelo, levando seu segredo. Bella passava os dias aérea, sonhadora. Ficava muito tempo na torre sul, imaginando como seria sua vida depois do nascimento do bebê.

Logo chegariam os colhedores de uva, em sua maioria estudantes que trabalhavam temporariamente, e Bella já tinha preparado os alojamentos. Naquela tarde, ela escrevia em seu quarto quando Ben, dirigindo um velho Citroen, chegou.

- É o bebê! - gritou, excitado, quando Bella foi encontrá-lo. Levei Ângela para o hospital. Vim aqui para ver se Edward pode me emprestar Henri até o nascimento do meu filho. As uvas estão prontas para a colheita e se não tiver ninguém para supervisionar o trabalho...

- É claro que Edward pode fazer isso – Bella disse, impulsivamente. - Ele está na adega inspecionando o vinho do ano passado, que será engarrafado. Eu vou até lá com você.

A adega ficava no enorme porão do castelo. Na entrada, grandes recipientes de aço estavam preparados para receber a colheita daquele ano. Mais adiante estendiam-se os tonéis com o vinho da safra anterior. O lugar parecia uma caverna escura e a temperatura era controlada para garantir o nível ideal ao à madurecimento da bebida. Bella estremeceu, devido à diferença entre o intenso calor do exterior e a baixa temperatura da adega.

- Você está tremendo de frio – Ben comentou. - Posso ir sozinho, Bella.

- Não, tudo bem. Quero ir com você.

- Eu compreendo.

- Compreende o quê, _mon ami? _– Edward falou, atrás deles.

- Compreendo que sua bela esposa não queira perder a oportunidade de passar alguns minutos extras a seu lado.

Bella corou e agradeceu a escuridão que não permitiria que seu rubor transparecesse. Tinha sido tão evidente? Admitia que viera até ali com a intenção de ver Edward, mas Ben teria percebido?

- Não vai beijá-la? Quando éramos recém-casados, Ângela levava meu almoço nas plantações. Quando ela chegava, eu até esquecia os vinhos.

Ben sorria enquanto falava, e Edward olhava ironicamente para Bella.

- É este o motivo de sua vinda, Bella? Veio ganhar um beijo?

- É claro que não. Ben quer sua ajuda. Ângela está no hospital, para ter o bebê.

Bella deixou os dois homens conversando e aproveitou para dar uma olhada mais cuidadosa na adega. Não conseguiu ver muita coisa, obcecada pelo medo que tinha, desde criança, de ficar em lugares fechados. O medo fez com que, por três vezes, verificasse se a porta estava aberta.

- Então... Henri vai com você e fica supervisionando os trabalhos. – Edward falava quando Bella voltou. - Tenho certeza, _mon ami, _que este ano à colheita será excelente. O nascimento de seu filho será marcado por uma grande safra.

- E no ano que vem comemoraremos o nascimento de seu filho - brincou Ben.

Bella ficou pálida, achando que ele tinha adivinhado seu segredo. Mas não havia razão para se assustar, pois Ben só se preocupava com sua esposa, e com seus vinhedos. Uma hora após ter chegado, Ben partiu com Henri.

- O empregado vai fazer falta – Bella comentou. - Suas uvas...

- Por favor, deixe que cuido de meus assuntos – Edward respondeu, virando-se e saindo.

Minutos mais tarde, Bella ouviu o som dos cascos do alazão e, quando Edward passou por ela, sentiu que a olhava com raiva.

Edward não voltou para jantar e Bella, sabendo do comportamento irrequieto do cavalo em que ele montava, ficou preocupada. Mal tocou na comida, convencida de que o marido tinha sofrido um acidente. Esta impressão aumentou quando o telefone tocou. Era Tanya. Seus dedos agarraram com força ao fone, enquanto ouvia a francesa dizer que Edward estava jantando em sua casa e que voltaria bem tarde.

A voz da outra mulher era triunfante. Bella desligou e tentou imaginar o que acontecia. Será que Edward tinha mudado de idéia sobre Tanya? Ou simplesmente ia satisfazer suas necessidades físicas com a francesa, agora que ela não podia forçar um casamento?

Sozinha na enorme cama, Bella não conseguia dormir. A tristeza de amar sem ser correspondida começava a provocar olheiras profundas nela e, embora estivesse com a pele bronzeada pelo sol, perdia peso consideravelmente. Instintivamente, levou as mãos à barriga, acariciando a pequena criatura que fora concebida há dois meses e meio. Ela tinha ido a um médico em Nantes, fingindo que ia a um cabeleireiro. Estava seguindo cuidadosamente as recomendações do doutor.

Naquele fim de semana, os trabalhadores que fariam à colheita chegaram ao castelo e a vida, ali, passou a ser ainda mais centrada na produção do vinho. Segundo os meteorologistas, poderiam ocorrer tempestades pesadas naquela época. A colheita seria, então, uma corrida contra o tempo.

Bella tinha, agora, muito o que fazer. Supervisionava a preparação da comida dos trabalhadores e freqüentemente ia aos campos ajudar na colheita. O trabalho era árduo, realizado sob um sol fortíssimo e, como as outras garotas, Bella tomava a precaução de cobrir a cabeça. Sua experiência com colheitas, na Austrália, lhe havia ensinado a importância de pegar as uvas com delicadeza, para não machucá-las. Ela fazia isso com perfeição, mantendo um ritmo próprio de um trabalhador experiente. Uma tarde ela trabalhava quando Edward passou a cavalo.

- O que está fazendo? - Ele desmontou e levou-a para longe dos outros.

- Apanhando uvas.

- Minha mulher não colhe uvas!

- Não seja ridículo, Edward. Pode cair uma tempestade a qualquer momento. Com Henri e mais dois homens ajudando Ben, você precisa de todos os braços disponíveis. E, eu tenho experiência.

Enquanto falava, Bella olhou para as mãos sujas. Ele seguiu o movimento dos olhos dela e segurou-a pelos pulsos.

- Você quer que eu pareça um monstro, não? Quer que todos digam que fiz você trabalhar até ficar doente? Já se olhou no espelho?

Bella ficou furiosa. Sabia que, vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta surrados, não estava muito charmosa. Mas sua intenção era honesta, queria ajudar Edward, para que a produção daquele ano fosse excelente, mesmo que isso não tivesse nenhuma importância para seu futuro.

- Por Deus! – Edward murmurou de repente e tomou-a nos braços beijando-a até que ela perdesse o fôlego.

Quando se recuperou do susto, Bella estava novamente sozinha. Edward já tinha montado e saído em disparada, enquanto os trabalhadores riam. Ela passou os dedos pelos lábios doloridos. Com certeza Edward a beijara só para impressionar os empregados. Ele não queria que chegasse aos ouvidos de Tanya nenhum boato sobre uma briga ou coisa assim, que desse a impressão de o casamento ter fracassado.

Edward não fez nenhum comentário sobre a noite que passou na casa de Tanya. Observando a expressão dele no dia seguinte, Bella concluiu que o remédio que ele fora procurar não tinha sido muito eficiente. Estava ainda parada, pensando nisso, quando notou que o marido voltava.

- Vou levá-la de volta ao castelo, para você descansar. Terminaremos a colheita amanhã e começaremos a prensagem. Não faremos as comemorações habituais este ano, por causa da ameaça de tempestade. Mas teremos a festa dos compradores e não quero que fique doente.

Bella ficou desanimada ao perceber porque ele se preocupava. Afinal, precisava de uma anfitriã em sua festa! Como tinha sido estúpida, pensando que ele se importava com sua saúde!

- Relaxe - ele avisou, quando ela montou na garupa do cavalo. - Satã não está acostumado a carregar mulher. Segure-se bem firme em mim.

Quando o animal começou a andar, Bella reparou que estava colada no corpo de Edward. Era impossível evitar o toque, não sentir o calor daquele corpo, a força dos músculos. Ela achou que demoravam horas para chegar, mas finalmente entraram no castelo.

- Não precisa me acompanhar - ela disse, vendo que ele a seguia pelo hall.

- Deixe que eu decida o que quero fazer ou não, Bella. Você anda com uma aparência terrível. Está doente?

- É claro que não!

E isto era verdade, pois o amor não pode ser considerado uma doença. O amor era responsável por sua palidez, pela falta de apetite. Para Bella, até dormir era difícil, sozinha na cama, carente de carinho, enquanto Edward dormia no quarto de vestir.

- Tanya e seu pai também virão para o banquete. Além disso, o grande número de pessoas que pernoitará no castelo torna aconselhável que retomemos nossa antiga maneira de agir. Em especial a forma de dormir...

- Você quer dizer...

- Quero dizer que devemos voltar a dormir juntos, nada mais.

A voz dele era seca, como se quisesse deixar bem claro que não tinha a menor intenção de se aproximar dela mais do que o necessário. Bella ficou arrasada. Quando aquele suplício terminaria?

Ela passou horas escolhendo o cardápio do banquete dos compradores. Pensava em selecionar alguns pratos que complementassem perfeitamente os vinhos de Edward. Como entrada, pretendia servir _merlans en Iorgnette, _um delicioso peixe que apuraria o paladar para o vinho que o acompanharia. A seguir, iria uma caçarola de frutos do mar, muito apreciados pelos franceses, e _codornizes _ao molho de cogumelos. A sobremesa seria _soufflé grand marnier _e queijos da região.

Edward analisou cuidadosamente o menu e cumprimentou-a pelo bom gosto. Bella não disse que tinha uma cunhada na Austrália, proprietária de um fino restaurante, que havia lhe ensinado muito sobre jantares sofisticados.

Tudo era preparado de acordo com as orientações de Bella. Os quartos já estavam limpos, prontos para receber os hóspedes. Os floristas que ela contratara em Nantes já cuidavam da decoração do salão de bailes. Ela também contratara músicos para animar a festa.

A idéia de promover um baile à fantasia não era nova, mas este seria diferente. Ela e Edward estariam fantasiados com as roupas da jovem russa e de seu terrível marido. Bella tinha consciência de que, ao contrário da jovem russa, aquele baile marcaria o final infeliz de seu sonho de amor. Já que seria assim, queria que pelo menos os convidados se divertissem.

No começo, Edward ficou em dúvida quando ela lhe contou os planos para o banquete. Mas não foi difícil convencê-lo. Afinal, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. A única frustração dele era a ausência de Ben e Ângela, que não poderiam ir por causa da filha recém-nascida. Bella pensou neles e levou as mãos à barriga, num gesto que se tornara hábito para ela. Edward que passava por perto, percebeu e perguntou:

- Alguma coisa errada?

Ela imaginou qual seria a reação dele se virasse e dissesse: "Nada, é apenas seu filho que me chutou". Em vez disso, só sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, evitando olhar para aquele homem que a deixava tão perturbada.

- Então pare de agir como uma vítima de estupro, Bella. Porque Deus sabe, você... você...

- Por favor, não fale sobre isso, Edward. Sinto muito ter dado a impressão de que...

- De que me queria? Pois saiba que realmente deu, deu muito bem!

Ele saiu rapidamente, antes que ela explicasse que não era nada disso. Queria se desculpar por ter dado a impressão de ser vítima de algo. Continuava apaixonada e fazer amor com Edward fora uma coisa maravilhosa, da qual só tinha apenas boas recordações. Mas Edward dava a impressão de odiar o momento em que a possuíra! As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Bella, ao pensar em seu amor sem esperança.

Os preparativos estavam encerrados e Bella, muito sonolenta, foi direto para o quarto descansar um pouco antes que os convidados chegassem. Tirou a roupa e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com o fino lençol de seda. Logo terminaria sua estada no castelo, pois Edward havia dito que ficariam casados apenas até o banquete. Seria tão ruim ir embora! Pensando nisso, começou a chorar, as mãos protegendo o ventre, imaginando como tudo aconteceria se aquele casamento fosse para valer. Na certa, estaria cercada de carinho e proteção, e o bebê que carregava seria o herdeiro das propriedades dos Masen. O que aconteceria se, agora, Edward descobrisse a sua gravidez? Num primeiro momento, ele se sentiria orgulhoso, mas e depois? Bella estremeceu, só de pensar no assunto.

- Bella! - A voz de Edward trouxe-a de volta à realidade, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. - O que está fazendo aqui? Os convidados chegarão logo. Ele ainda usava as roupas de trabalho, o cheiro das uvas ainda lhe impregnava a pele. Bella sentiu a garganta secar, incomodada pelo desejo de tocá-lo, de acariciá-lo.

- E então? Edward parecia impaciente.

- Já estou acordada. Vou pôr minhas roupas e descer.

- Pôr suas roupas? - Quer dizer que você está nua? Com a porta destrancada?

- Ninguém entraria aqui. Todos os empregados sabem que gosto de ficar sozinha, à tarde.

- Por quê? Para sonhar com seu noivo? O que ele diria se soubesse que a possuí? Não pretende contar a ele, só depois do casamento de vocês?

- Sua sugestão é nojenta!

- Então já disse? Talvez eu possa dar mais um assunto para você discutir com ele.

Antes que Bella dissesse que havia rompido o noivado, Edward afastou os lençóis e tomou-a nos braços.

Bella ainda quis protestar, mas, ao sentir o cheiro do corpo dele, seus lábios involuntariamente corresponderam ao beijo. O amor que sentia por Edward era muito intenso, o contato com a pele dele quase queimava. Desejava aquele homem, queria que a amasse com suavidade e carinho. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, percebia que ele a beijava com raiva e tentou se afastar. Edward lhe segurou o rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo. Bella não conseguia olhar para o rosto agressivo de Edward e fechou os olhos.

- Olhe para mim! Sou eu quem está fazendo amor com você. Não tente fechar os olhos e fingir que é outra pessoa.

Edward afastou o rosto do dela e começou a beijá-la pelo corpo todo, provocando em Bella uma onda de prazer que lhe retirou as forças. Ela sentia alguma coisa estranha no modo como ele a tocava e beijava; era como se as atitudes dele não fossem comandadas pelo cérebro, mas sim por algo mais forte, mais intenso. Talvez Edward estivesse tão desesperado por causa do longo período que tinha passado sem procurar outras mulheres, concluiu Bella, vendo a maneira como ele lhe acariciava os seios e beijava. Ela sentia, com grande prazer, o contato daquele corpo úmido pela transpiração com o seu. E notava os olhos verdes de Edward apreciando a curva esbelta de seu corpo.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em francês, incompreensível para ela. Bella pensou que se condenava por desejá-la e tentou novamente se afastar, incomodada por imaginar que a única razão para ele a procurar era a satisfação de seu instinto sexual; ele estava interessado em seu corpo e não em sua pessoa. Mas Edward impediu novamente seus movimentos de defesa, estreitando-a num abraço ainda mais apertado.

Finalmente, os beijos de Edward tiraram-lhe todas as forças. Só lhe restou o desejo incontrolável que sentia por aquele homem. Edward percorria com os lábios todos os pedaços do corpo dela, enquanto acariciava com as mãos ansiosas. Ela sequer se importava com o fato de que aquele contato íntimo pudesse trair sua gravidez. A pressão do corpo de Edward sobre o dela fazia com que esquecesse todos os problemas, até que ele não a amava. No entanto, Bella recuperou a consciência ao ouvir o barulho de uma porta de carro se fechando.

- Edward!

- O que foi? Se está pensando em seu maldito noivo é tarde demais.

- Acho que os convidados estão chegando. Ouvi uma porta de carro se fechando.

Sentiu o corpo esfriar quando ele saiu da cama e correu até a janela. Sem olhar para ela, Edward avisou, vestindo a camisa:

- Vou até lá recebê-los enquanto você se veste. Não demore.

Como era de se esperar, saiu sem dizer uma palavra sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Bella demorou no chuveiro tentando clarear as idéias, o cérebro ainda entorpecido pelo desejo despertado pelas carícias de Edward. Vestiu uma roupa elegante, de linhas suaves, e desceu as escadas nervosa.

Edward a recebeu com um sorriso luminoso, fazendo com que esquecesse, por um momento, que aquilo era apenas uma representação para os convidados. Ela sentiu todo o corpo estremecer quando ele pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela, passando a apresentá-la, orgulhoso, aos amigos.

Mais convidados foram chegando. As mulheres, muito elegantes, como todas as parisienses; os homens muito charmosos e educados, falando um inglês carregado quando cumprimentavam Edward pela mulher que escolhera como esposa.

Enquanto os homens discutiam vinhos, Bella foi acompanhar as mulheres até os quartos. Sabia que todas estavam curiosas a seu respeito e respondia, com paciência, às perguntas que faziam. Repetia sempre a história inventada por Edward, sobre uma relação de amor iniciada na adolescência.

Numa das vezes que voltou à sala, os hóspedes de honra estavam chegando: o ministro do comércio e sua esposa.

- Este baile à fantasia foi realmente uma idéia maravilhosa - comentou madame Lefleur com um sorriso. - Tenho que cumprimentá-la pela originalidade.

Bella ficou cativada pela simpatia da esposa do ministro. Enquanto subiam as escadas, seguidas por Edward e pelo ministro, ela explicava como tivera a idéia de promover o baile, olhando o retrato do antepassado de Edward.

Assim, conversando animadamente com a convidada, fazendo brincadeiras sobre o ar austero do homem do retrato, chegaram ao quarto cuidadosamente preparado para receber os convidados mais importantes. Bella abriu a porta e, sempre falando, demorou a perceber que tudo estava um caos. Quando viu era muito tarde, pois madame Lefleur também já tinha reparado o estado da elegante sala de estar da suíte. Havia flores jogadas sobre a mesa, a lareira estava cheia de cinzas, a mobília toda desalinhada e, pelo vão da porta, notava-se a cama desfeita no quarto, os lençóis jogados no chão. Bella tremeu. O que teria acontecido? Tinha supervisionado pessoalmente tudo, dando especial atenção para a suíte. Fechou os olhos, pensando que estava vendo coisas, mas ao abri-los novamente tudo continuava como antes. Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Edward se aproximando. Ele ficaria furioso! Para espanto de Bella, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, madame Carmen Lefleur falou com Edward, um charmoso sorriso nos lábios:

- Que estupidez a minha. Acho que deixei minha bolsa lá embaixo. Ficaria muito agradecida, Edward, se buscasse para mim. Desculpe, mas vocês têm uma escadaria muito grande aqui. Vá com ele Eleazar. Você sabe onde eu estava sentada. - Quando eles saíram, ela disse para Bella: - Deixei minha bolsa no carro. Mas isto lhe dá tempo de explicar o que está acontecendo.

- Não sei – Bella confessou. No entanto, uma suspeita já se formava em sua cabeça. Mas duvidava que madame Leah Bon fosse tão ousada a ponto de se arriscar a tanto.

- Pois eu compreendo. Nosso círculo de amizades é pequeno e conheço muito bem todo mundo. Tenho certeza que o dedo de Tanya está por trás disso. Ela sempre achou que Edward era propriedade dela e não é segredo para ninguém que esperava casar com ele. E eu me lembro também de que um dia me disse que a governanta de Edward tinha trabalhado para ela antes. Este tipo de travessura é típico de Tanya.

- Vou chamar uma das empregadas para arrumar isto – Bella se virou, mas perdeu a ação ao ver Edward chegando e olhando tudo como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Edward, sua esposa acaba de ser vítima de uma desagradável travessura - madame Carmen Lefleur disse rapidamente, antes que Edward pudesse falar. - A pobre está branca por causa do choque que levou. Bella, querida, desculpe se falei demais. Talvez você não queira revelar nada sobre Tanya...

- Não acho que Tanya viria até aqui para fazer isto – Edward disse, sem ocultar a raiva.

- Ela não, mas certamente alguém sob suas ordens. Vocês encontraram a minha bolsa?

- Não. Eleazar foi ver se você não deixou no carro!

- Então podemos descer e beber mais um pouco daquele seu ótimo _sherry. _Enquanto isso, uma empregada dará um jeito nesta bagunça.

Madame Carmen Lefleur ia sair do quarto com Bella atrás, mas os acontecimentos daquela tarde, com Edward, mais este problema provocado por madame Leah Bon eram demais para Bella. Ela segurou-se na porta, o rosto lívido. Madame Carmen Lefleur correu para ajudá-la.

_- Petite, _isto não é o fim do mundo. Diga isso a ela, Edward, em vez de ficar olhando com essa cara de tirano. A pobre garota está quase desmaiando. Edward, onde é o quarto de vocês?

Uma vez em movimento, aquela mulher era impossível de ser detida. Levou Bella para o quarto, mandou que trouxessem chá, fez Edward descer para cuidar dos convidados.

- Tantos problemas para resolver! Isso não é bom para quem está carregando seu primeiro bebê - ela comentou.

Bella quase derrubou a xícara que tinha nas mãos. Havia mantido o segredo por um longo tempo, mas os olhos daquela mulher tão perspicaz não tiveram dificuldade em perceber sua situação.

- Agora eu entendo por que Edward estava olhando tão preocupado. Você precisa se cuidar mais, _petite. _

- Edward não sabe de nada!

Arrependeu-se instantaneamente de ter dito aquilo. Depois escondeu a cabeça entre os braços, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. Madame Carmen Lefleur deixou-a chorar.

- As coisas podem não estar muito bem entre vocês, Bella - ela disse, afinal. - Mas há amor, eu posso sentir. E onde há amor há também vida, _non? _- Tocou delicadamente o ventre da garota. - E esperança. Agora, enxugue os olhos, maquile-se e desça aquelas escadas de cabeça erguida. Deixemos que a governanta fique curiosa, tentando descobrir porque seu truque sujo não provocou o menor efeito.

"Onde há amor..." Estas palavras ressoavam na cabeça de Bella enquanto ela se preparava. Mas seu amor solitário não era suficiente. Edward não a queria, apenas a utilizava como um anteparo para se defender de Tanya, a amante rejeitada, que tentou fazê-la de idiota na frente dos convidados mais importantes! Como reagiria quando descobrisse que seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo? Bella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e se concentrar na noite que tinha pela frente.

Agora que todos os convidados que pernoitariam no castelo estavam nos quartos, se preparando para o banquete e para o baile, Bella relaxou um pouco. Tinha tomado todas as precauções, inspecionando a mesa do banquete e o salão de baile, certificando-se pessoalmente de que madame Leah Bon não havia preparado outra surpresa. Ouvia, agora, Edward andando no quarto de vestir. O vestido dela estava sobre a cama. Era maravilhoso, de _chiffon _verde-mar, decotado, ao estilo imperial, e com mangas bufantes enfeitadas com pérolas. Ela o colocou, prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça, deixando alguns cachos entremeados com fitas de um verde bem claro caindo até os ombros. Edward saiu do quarto de vestir e ficou olhando.

- As roupas nos servem como luva - murmurou cínico. - Nossa situação é bem parecida à de René de Masen e sua esposa russa.

- Mas ele a amava.

- E ela o amava. Pelo menos assim dizem os românticos.

- E você não acredita nisso?

- Você acha que ela realmente poderia amá-lo? Um homem que a raptou, que a tirou de casa, da família? Um homem... como eu.

Sua voz era áspera e Bella sentiu o coração bater descompassado. O que ele diria se soubesse como ela sentia-se agora? Se dissesse que o amava? Mas isso ela jamais teria coragem de dizer.

- E então, Bella? Acha que uma mulher pode amar um homem que a possui sem compaixão, apenas para satisfazer seus próprios desejos?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele saiu. Bella terminou de se vestir, atormentada pela dor, pela infelicidade.

* * *

_Coitada da Bellinha sofrendo pra caramba... Isso que dá amar esse homem... Tanya para encher o saco, uma empregada safada, só falta o Jacob aparecer... E agora ela está grávida desse homem louco, ele não vai gostar nada de ser o ultimo a saber da gravidez... Se preparem esse homem vai ficar raivoso kkk... Mas mesmo ele sendo DUMAL, eu ainda amo esse Edward!_

_Então até quinta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim... Desculpe não ter postado antes... mais não tive tempo essa semana foi muito corrida pra mim *-*, mais vou recompensar postando 2 capitulos em 1... Então aproveitem... E se preparem para as emoções finais... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Enquanto durou o banquete Bella ficou nervosa, temendo que alguma coisa saísse errada. Agora, ouvindo fragmentos das conversas das pessoas ao redor, tinha certeza de que todos estavam satisfeitos. No outro lado da mesa, ela via Edward conversando animadamente, vestindo o uniforme dos oficiais de Napoleão Bonaparte, ele estava lindo. Bella sentiu um aperto no coração e colocou os dedos no colar de pérolas em seu pescoço. Quando Edward saíra do quarto, depois daquela conversa, ela achou que não voltaria. Mas ele voltou, trazendo uma pequena caixa com o colar de pérolas que René de Masen ofereceu à esposa.

- Minha parente russa achava que René tinha lhe dado isto para compensá-la das lágrimas que derramara, durante a época que passou na torre sul.

- Mas não posso usar isto!

- Por que não? É minha esposa e tem que usar alguma jóia esta noite, além dos anéis.

As palavras dele fizeram com que Bella se lembrasse do anel de Jacob, que tinha de devolver. Pediu a Edward de volta.

- Por quê? Não vai usá-lo.

Não pôde explicar que queria o anel para devolver a Jacob, porque Edward saiu em seguida... Bella afastou os pensamentos e concentrou-se na festa. O homem sentado à sua esquerda tinha bebido demais e ela, por duas vezes, tirou a mão dele de sua perna. Ele estava sozinho e Bella se lembrou de ter ouvido Edward comentar que havia se divorciado recentemente. Ela não se incomodou muito com o comportamento do convidado, mas ficou contente quando saiu dali e foi para a sala de estar.

Tanya tinha vindo vestida como a imperatriz Josephine. Ela aproximou-se de Edward, sacudindo provocantemente o leque e segurou-o pelo braço.

- Aquela lá não tem respeito nem por si mesma - comentou acidamente madame Carmen Lefleur. - A única coisa que tem importância para ela, é a satisfação de seus desejos. Edward não sabe do que escapou.

- Mas ela é muito bonita – Bella comentou, sem pensar.

- Você não tem ciúmes dela? Bem, é evidente que Edward não sente nada por ela, a não ser, talvez, raiva. Por que não fala com Edward sobre o bebê? Tenho certeza que ficaria muito feliz.

Será? Se ela fosse realmente à esposa sonhada por Edward, pura, casta, então, na certa ele gostaria da notícia. Mas Bella não era essa mulher, e sim apenas a garota com quem ele se casara... Sentiu um aperto no coração e olhou rapidamente para Edward, ainda conversando com Tanya. Não, Edward não podia saber do bebê, senão talvez o quisesse para si!

- _Chérie, _está tudo bem? Você está pálida. Afinal, os primeiros três meses não são fáceis.

Madame Carmen Lefleur parecia tão preocupada, que Bella forçou-se a dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Não é nada. Estou muito bem.

- Então sugiro que afaste seu pobre marido de Tanya, antes que ela o devore completamente.

Lembrando-se do jeito em que tinha encontrado o quarto da convidada, Bella não conseguiu esconder seu ar de satisfação, quando reparou que Tanya observava a conversa das duas. Será que a idéia de desarrumar tudo fora mesmo dela, para provocar a cólera de Edward? Ou tudo havia sido obra apenas da governanta? Talvez nunca soubesse a verdade...

- Tanya. – Bella sorriu friamente para a francesa, os dedos tocando o braço de Edward para chamar sua atenção. - Vou lhe roubar Edward. Está na hora de começar o baile.

Podia-se dizer qualquer coisa a respeito de Edward, mas era impossível negar suas qualidades de ator. Ele virou-se, com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, tomou a mão de Bella e beijou-a, dando a impressão de ser o mais apaixonado amante. Tanya observava a cena, furiosa.

- Você está ganhando peso, _chérie. _Tenha cuidado Edward, ou acabará com uma esposa muito gorda, _mon ami. _

- Gorda? Vamos, Tanya, você está exagerando. Como marido de Bella, eu posso lhe garantir que não há um detalhe de seu corpo com o qual eu não me delicie.

Várias pessoas ouviram a declaração de Edward, que tinha se virado e sorria para Bella. Ela sentia seu rosto queimar.

- Você não devia ter dito aquilo! - protestou, enquanto Edward a levava para o centro do salão de baile.

Os músicos começaram a tocar uma valsa e Bella foi obrigada a encarar os olhos verdes de Edward, quando este a tomou nos braços para dar início ao baile.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? - ele perguntou com ironia. - Que não sinto o menor desejo por você? Minha querida Bella, nossos convidados são homens e mulheres inteligentes, com experiência de vida. Jamais acreditariam se dissesse que não a quero.

- Então o que vai dizer a eles quando nosso casamento acabar, quando eu for embora?

- Não vamos falar nisso agora. - Havia raiva na voz de Edward e Bella estremeceu em seus braços. - Por Deus, Bella. O que acha que eu vou fazer com você? Violentá-la na frente de todos?

A música terminou e repentinamente Bella ficou sozinha. Viu os cabelos bronzes de Edward, enquanto ele se afastava em meio à multidão. Um garçom se aproximou com uma bandeja de taças de champanhe. Bella havia se preocupado o tempo todo em organizar um baile que fosse uma perfeita reconstituição da época imperial, mas agora isto deixara de ter importância. Aceitou uma taça e bebeu rapidamente. Nada mais importava, pensou ela, enquanto esvaziava a segunda taça. Edward estava dançando com Tanya, que o olhava como se fosse devorá-lo. Como aquela mulher era repulsiva, Bella constatou.

- Dança comigo, minha doce sedutora?

Era o homem que estava sentado ao seu lado durante o banquete. Bella concordou, embora contrariada. Ele a segurou muito apertado. Enquanto dançavam, ela sentia aquela respiração quente próxima do rosto.

- Edward é um homem de muita sorte, por ter uma esposa como você, com este ar tão inocente. Como eu o conheço, tenho certeza de que não perdeu tempo em iniciar você nos segredos do amor... Mas agora ele parece disposto a procurar novas emoções com madame Tanya. Não importa, eu e você podemos nos confortar mutuamente.

Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, ele a conduziu até uma das sacadas sobre os jardins. Mal chegaram lá, começou a beijar com sofreguidão os ombros dela e o rosto. Enquanto isso, acariciava os seios de Bella, que tentava se libertar de todas as maneiras, sem sucesso. Quando o homem encostou o corpo dela contra a parede da sacada, alguém o puxou para longe e Bella finalmente se viu livre daquele abraço desagradável.

- Mil perdões, Edward - balbuciou o homem - O vinho... A beleza de sua esposa...

- E qual é sua desculpa? – Edward perguntou com frieza, quando o outro homem desapareceu rapidamente.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, furiosos.

- Minha desculpa? Você não está pensando que eu queria ser beijada por ele?

- Não parecia que você estava se esforçando muito para evitar.

O corpo de Bella estremeceu, e seu tom de voz ficou frio.

- Edward, há muito tempo, você chegou a uma conclusão errada sobre uma atitude minha. Não faça isso outra vez!

- Eu imaginava que fosse jogar isto na minha cara. - Ele havia se colocado diante da entrada, mantendo-a prisioneira na estreita sacada. - Você entregou seu corpo a mim conscientemente, apesar da sua virgindade, agora, o que quer que eu pense? Sei muito bem o tormento que representam os desejos não satisfeitos, e a necessidade de saciá-los, não importam as conseqüências. Então, foi por desejo que você se entregou a mim?

A voz de Edward era quase um sussurro, como se falasse apenas para si mesmo. Bella ficou pálida e se apoiou na grade da sacada. Seriam esses os motivos que levavam Edward a fazer amor com ela? Queria apenas satisfazer os desejos, mesmo tendo que sacrificar os sentimentos?

- Não!

O grito angustiado escapou de seus lábios. Bella empurrou Edward e começou a correr, com a intenção de se refugiar no quarto, antes que Edward a forçasse a admitir toda a verdade; a força dos sentimentos que tinha por ele. Mas tudo foi se tornando opaco a sua volta, apenas ouvia um indistinto murmúrio de vozes. Então, ela teve a sensação de que caía; uma queda interminável rumo ao vazio, ao desconhecido...

- Está se sentindo melhor agora, _chérie? _

A voz suave e agradável não era desconhecida, e Bella franziu a testa tentando identificá-la.

- Madame Lefleur!

- Por favor, me chame de Carmen. Você assustou todo mundo ao desmaiar daquela maneira.

- Edward? – Bella levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, procurando o marido, e se assustou ao notar que vestia apenas uma fina camisola.

- Edward está no salão, com os convidados.

É claro, o baile. Onde mais ele poderia estar?

- Acho que sua gravidez deixou de ser secreta - contou madame Lefleur. - Por sorte havia um médico entre os convidados, que conseguiu acalmar todos os receios do futuro papai.

Bella não teve forças nem para esboçar uma reação. Conseguiu apenas dar um gemido angustiado.

- Você terá que dar muitas explicações, _petite. _Edward disfarçou muito bem, mas acho que não gostou da maneira como descobriu que ia ser pai. Os convidados ficaram todos encantados e fizeram muitas brincadeiras sobre a virilidade dele. Mas preciso deixá-la agora. Não tenha medo. Edward é um homem justo, Bella, não acho que poderia tratá-la de maneira desagradável.

- Mas ele vai querer a criança! - Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela, enquanto Carmen tentava confortá-la.

- Com toda certeza, _petite. _A voz da mulher, pela primeira vez, era severa. - Está querendo privar Edward do filho? Seria injusto e não acho que essa atitude combine com sua personalidade. Vou deixá-la dormir. Enquanto isso, pense nas vantagens que seu filho terá se vocês dois cuidarem dele.

Mas era absolutamente impossível para Bella, pensar com calma. A noite estava quente e ela sentou-se numa cadeira perto da janela, observando os reflexos do luar na água cristalina do fosso que rodeava o castelo. Como as coisas seriam diferentes se Edward a amasse, se aquele bebê fosse fruto de uma sólida relação... Como seria maravilhoso se os dois dividissem as responsabilidades do filho... Envolvida por esses pensamentos, nem percebeu a porta do quarto se abrir. Edward parou na entrada, observando a frágil Bella, com as pernas sobre a cadeira, os joelhos encostados ao queixo.

Quando ele fez um pequeno movimento, Bella virou, os olhos bem abertos, cheios de medo. Sem uma palavra, ele fechou a porta e entrou. Parecia muito mais velho aquela noite. Bella notou, trêmula. Resolveu ficar em pé, para diminuir sua desvantagem de estatura diante daquele homem tão alto. Tarde demais, lembrou que usava apenas uma camisola semitransparente.

Edward respirou fundo quando a viu de frente e Bella, olhando seu próprio reflexo no espelho do quarto, compreendeu a razão. Através do leve tecido eram perfeitamente visíveis à saliência de seu ventre e as alterações na linha dos seios. Ela sentiu o bebê se mexer na barriga, como se tivesse consciência da importância daquele momento.

- Então é verdade. - As palavras de Edward fizeram que ela, instintivamente, levasse as mãos ao ventre, protegendo-o. Ele afastou as mãos dela com um gesto brusco. - Não! Deixe que eu olhe meu filho. E você não ia me dizer nada... O que pretendia fazer? Uma discreta operação? Por isso estava tão ansiosa para deixar o castelo? Talvez seus planos fossem outros. Um orfanato? Ou ia convencer seu noivo puritano a aceitar a criança na família?

Com um gesto rápido e cheio de ódio, ele arrancou a camisola dela, que ainda tentou fugir do contato daquelas mãos. Mas não conseguiu e Edward começou a acariciá-la na barriga com mãos muito suaves, explorando todos os contornos do ventre, de uma maneira que parecia quase reverente. Bella não controlava as reações do próprio corpo que estremecia inteiro diante daquele toque.

- Você não vai prejudicar esta criança - ele a ameaçou, ríspido. - Nem que eu precise vigiá-la dia e noite para ter certeza disso.

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de prejudicar o bebê. Que espécie de mulher acha que eu sou? Mas ainda quero minha liberdade, Edward.

- Não! - Ele apertou a barriga de Bella, que sentiu a criança se mexer, protestando. Edward arregalou os olhos. - O quê...?

- Foi seu filho, ou sua filha. - Enquanto ela falava, Edward ficava pálido. Bella sentiu uma vontade imensa de tranquilizá-lo, pois era evidente que ele pensava que a havia machucado. - Uma criança no ventre da mãe não gosta de ser apertada com muita força, como você acaba de fazer.

- Você quer dizer... – Edward não tirava os olhos de Bella, que sorria, surpresa com sua desenvoltura numa situação tão delicada.

- Bebês não ficam quietinhos na barriga da mãe. Eles se mexem, dão pontapés. Este aqui chuta muito forte.

Edward se afastou um pouco, como se quisesse escapar da emoção intensa que sentia. Bella notou e mudou de assunto.

- O banquete... Tudo correu bem, espero. - A voz dela era sonolenta. Depois de uma noite tão cheia, finalmente sentia o cansaço invadi-Ia. Ela caminhou em direção à cama. - Os compradores...

- Todos ficaram muito satisfeitos – Edward garantiu e hesitou antes de dizer: - Bella... Esta criança muda tudo. Você já pensou que se nascer um menino será meu herdeiro?

- Sim. – Bella sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Nosso casamento tem que continuar, Bella. Você compreende isto? Meu Deus, por que não pensei nisso antes? Você sabia qual seria minha reação e por isso tentou manter em segredo a gravidez.

- Certa vez você me disse que casamento e filhos são questões muito sérias. Tudo o que quero para minha criança, é amor, Edward. Não posição social ou riqueza, apenas amor e carinho.

- Você acha que não darei amor a meu filho? - A voz dele era um murmúrio. Edward foi até perto da cama e começou a beijar o ventre de Bella, seguindo a linha de suas curvas. - Pelo contrário, eu vou amá-lo muito.

O contato da boca de Edward com a pele de seu corpo parecia queimar. Uma onda de desejo atingiu Bella que, apertando ainda mais a cabeça dele de encontro a seu corpo.

- Que diabo está fazendo comigo, Bella? Sabe o que está fazendo comigo, agindo dessa maneira? Com meu filho dentro de você?

Bella não respondeu. Não sabia o que ele queria dizer. Estaria achando sua gravidez excitante? Estaria sentindo desejo por ela? Percebeu que uma grande fraqueza tomava conta de seu corpo. O senso comum a aconselhava a resistir. Mas como agir de acordo com o senso comum, agora que Edward a colocava deitada e continuava a beijá-la sem parar?

Naquele instante não havia mais problemas, não havia mais preocupações. Bella soltou o corpo e imaginou que estava flutuando num oceano de água tépida, seus dedos sentindo os músculos poderosos do homem que tanto amava.

- Bella... - A voz de Edward era um gemido, protestando quando ela começou a acariciar o corpo dele.

Bella sentia a respiração de Edward sobre os seus seios, agora ainda mais sensíveis. Os gestos dele eram gentis, suaves, e mesmo assim provocavam uma reação intensa nela, que desejava ser tomada nos braços e que ele a possuísse, completa e absolutamente. O orgulho impedia de dizer isso, mas não era necessário. Seu corpo, excitado, deixava a paixão transparecer claramente. Suas sensações eram tão intensas quanto na primeira vez, mas o prazer foi muito mais prolongado, interminável, acabando com todas as suas forças.

- Não há caminho de volta, Bella – Edward disse, depois. - É melhor você mudar de idéia e admitir que sente desejo por mim.

- Que importa isso, se não há amor?

- Há amor. Pela vida que geramos juntos.

Ele se calou, e Bella finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas ficou muito tempo pensando na criança que levava no ventre. A criança que possuía uma coisa que Edward nunca daria a ela: seu amor.

Quando acordou, Bella notou que havia alguma coisa diferente. Pela primeira vez, não estava sozinha na cama, de manhã. Virou-se e viu Edward deitado a seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Parecia tão vulnerável daquela maneira! Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, mas conseguiu reprimir o impulso e se levantou. Andou por todo o quarto recolhendo as roupas espalhadas e foi para o banheiro.

O contato da água com a pele demorou para fazer efeito, para fazer desaparecer a sensação de moleza que experimentava em todos os músculos. Ficou muito tempo no chuveiro, tentando se recuperar um pouco. Involuntariamente, seus olhos baixaram e observaram o próprio corpo.

- É a gravidez que a incomoda, ou o fato da criança ser minha?

As palavras ásperas a tiraram de seu devaneio e ela olhou para Edward, que a observava. Aqueles olhos verdes tinham uma expressão que deixava evidente o que ele pretendia fazer. Bella conhecia aquele olhar e sabia que ele a queria, ali mesmo.

- Não!

Seu grito de protesto foi ignorado. Ela ficou bem debaixo da água, achando que ele não entraria e se molharia. Mas ele entrou, procurando Bella com uma sofreguidão que a desconcertou. Ela sabia que os homens sentem desejo sem amor, mas a intensidade das emoções de Edward a surpreendia. E ela concluiu que o que acontecera na cama, na noite anterior, tinha servido apenas de aperitivo para Edward que, agora, pretendia se saciar inteiramente.

- Não diga que não me quer, Bella - ele falou, enquanto ela tentava escapar de seus braços. - Não diga que vai me impedir de fazer amor com você. Cada movimento de seu corpo me estimula a possuí-la.

- Fazer amor? Como pode chamar isso de fazer amor?

Ela não conseguia enxergar direito à visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Mas sentia a raiva de Edward, que a mantinha prisioneira nos braços, apertando com força o corpo contra o dele, deixando evidente a excitação que o tomava.

- Eu não quero você! - ela gritou.

Sabia que era mentira, mas tinha que lutar para se salvar, para se preservar. Se deixasse seu corpo dominá-la, poderia até ficar fisicamente satisfeita, mas isso não era suficiente. A mera satisfação do desejo sexual que sentia, não bastava para aliviar a dor de um amor não correspondido.

- Você não quer? - Ele a soltou bruscamente e ficou olhando, enquanto ela procurava uma toalha.

Bella saiu do banheiro, desejando que existisse maneira de se trancar em algum lugar enquanto se vestia. Embora Edward a tivesse soltado, sabia que o desejo ainda o atormentava.

Certa vez Tanya havia dito que seria muito difícil satisfazer o apetite sexual do conde de Masen. Agora Bella começava a dar razão às palavras da francesa. Antes, quando o casamento era apenas um arranjo temporário, Edward havia se contido, certamente querendo evitar as complicações que um relacionamento mais íntimo traria. Mas agora, Bella carregando um filho e o casamento mais equilibrado, as coisas tinham mudado muito. Com certeza ele, cinicamente, queria que Bella desempenhasse o papel que antes pertencera a Tanya! Mas ela não iria permitir isso!

Seus dedos tremiam enquanto terminava de se enxugar apressadamente. Mantendo um olho na porta do banheiro, procurou desajeitadamente pelo óleo que todas as manhãs passava na barriga. Concentrada em passá-lo, não percebeu quando Edward se aproximou. Só notou a presença dele quando sentiu uma respiração na nuca. Tentou se afastar, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Os braços de Edward a prenderam novamente, o tórax poderoso comprimido contra suas costas.

- O que está fazendo?

Os olhos de Bella baixaram para a barriga e só então percebeu, com o coração acelerado, que seu gesto de massagear o corpo, poderia parecer provocante para alguém que desconhecesse os cuidados que uma grávida tem com o físico. Sentiu seu rosto corar instantaneamente. Se eles tinham que continuar casados, ela precisava exigir quartos separados. Não agüentaria tal intimidade por muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que passaria a sentir falta daquele homem.

- Este óleo é para evitar as estrias - ela explicou, nervosa – Edward, eu gostaria de ter meu próprio quarto.

- Por quê? - Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dela. - Não quer que eu acompanhe o crescimento do meu filho no seu corpo?

- Muitos homens acham desagradável ver o corpo de uma mulher grávida.

- E você quer me poupar?

Seu tom de voz deixava claro que ele não dera nenhuma importância às palavras dela. Para o desconsolo de Bella, Edward pegou o frasco de óleo que ela segurava e derramou uma boa porção do líquido na palma da mão. Mantendo-a segura no lugar, com uma das mãos, ele começou a massagear vagarosamente a barriga dela, com a mão cheia de óleo.

- Não acho desagradável olhar para você com meu filho no ventre, Bella. Ao contrário, é uma visão muito erótica.

As mãos de Edward foram subindo, até encontrar a pele rosada dos seios dela. Continuou a espalhar o óleo, agora por todo o corpo de Bella, que não encontrava forças para protestar. Ela pensou em afastá-lo, dizer que não tinha o direito de tocá-la daquela maneira, mas isto era absolutamente impossível, cada nervo de seu corpo excitado por aquela sensual massagem!

- Dizem que a melhor hora para se fazer amor é pela manhã. - ele disse, interrompendo as carícias e erguendo-a nos braços. – Bella, você pode me odiar, mas não pode me negar que me quer.

Era verdade, ela não podia. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando ela se viu indefesa frente aos carinhos que Edward recomeçara a fazer em seus seios. Havia alguma coisa obsessiva no desejo que ele sentia por ela. - Isto é obsceno! - ela protestou, quase histérica. - Você está me degradando!

Edward parou as carícias e, com as mãos, forçou Bella a encará-lo de perto.

- Meu Deus! - ele quase gritou. - Tenho uma boa idéia para lhe ensinar o que exatamente significa isso que falou.

- Você já me ensinou! Vive me acusando de ser imoral, obscena, e no entanto me engravidou, me usou para saciar seus desejos. O que mais pode fazer?

- Isto!

Edward agarrou-a com brutalidade dando-lhe um beijo gelado, humilhante, que machucava a pele suave dos lábios dela, sufocando seus gemidos desesperados. Mesmo assim Bella não acreditava que ele tivesse a intenção de possuí-la daquela maneira. Não admitia que um homem pudesse usar tal violência contra uma mulher! Mas estava enganada...

- O bebê - ela protestou a certa altura, aterrorizada com a expressão e com as atitudes de Edward.

- Ele está seguro, minha adorável esposa. Foi você quem quis assim. Bastava admitir que sente desejo por mim, que me quer. Mas você preferiu negar isto, me fez sentir o último dos animais; disse que quero apenas saciar meu instinto, minhas necessidades físicas. Então é o que farei, não vou desapontá-la.

Foi uma lição para não se esquecer jamais, Bella pensou horas mais tarde, ainda exausta, com o corpo todo dolorido, incapaz de chorar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Conseguia apenas amaldiçoar o dia em que veio ao castelo dos Masen. Seu corpo estava todo marcado pela violência empregada por Edward. Era impossível acreditar que as mãos que haviam deixado àquelas marcas brutais eram as mesmas que, na noite anterior, a acariciaram com tanta delicadeza e suavidade.

Ela não podia negar que tinha parte da culpa. Ao dizer que o contato com Edward a desagradava, havia despertado em Edward uma raiva tão violenta que ela nem sonhava possível.

Já era quase hora do almoço e Bella tinha que se levantar. Nem imaginava que tipo de desculpa Edward havia dado aos convidados que pernoitaram no castelo. A maioria devia ter partido após o café da manhã e ela esperava que quando descesse todos já tivessem ido embora. Sua palidez e seus olhos vermelhos certamente fariam com que cada um inventasse uma história.

Estava toda trêmula, apesar da temperatura agradável do ambiente. Tinha decidido que, daquele dia em diante, dormiria no quarto da torre sul, não importa o quanto esta decisão incomodasse Edward. Não iria admitir que os acontecimentos daquela manhã se repetissem. Se ele quisesse saciar seu desejo, que procurasse outra pessoa! Todo o amor que ela sentia por ele havia sido destruído naquele dia. Pelo menos Bella tinha essa impressão, enquanto se vestia, gemendo de dor por causa dos machucados.

- Agora você segura a menina, Bella – Ângela pediu. - Quero uma foto sua com ela. Você também, Edward. Passe o braço em volta de Bella. Assim, está ótimo.

Bella enrijeceu o corpo quando Edward a abraçou. Estavam do lado de fora da capela de Masen, e o sol batia naquelas pedras antigas. Tinha ficado surpresa e lisonjeada quando Ângela e Ben convidaram Edward e a ela para serem os padrinhos da pequena Claire Jeanne.

Agora, segurando o bebê, vestido com uma belíssima camisola de batismo, Bella tentou afastar a angústia que ameaçava tomar conta dela. Mais três meses e seu filho nasceria. Então, a farsa que inicialmente o casamento com Edward representava, se transformaria definitivamente em uma prisão da qual não poderia fugir.

Quando devolveu a criança à mãe, Bella sorriu para Ângela. A maternidade havia tornado Ângela mais bonita, as faces coradas. Qualquer um que olhasse para ela e Ben sentia a aura de felicidade que os envolvia. Todos os presentes à cerimônia foram convidados a ir para a casa deles. Bella passara a manhã ajudando Ângela a preparar uma mesa de frios para comemorar a ocasião.

Quando Edward a ajudou a subir no carro, Bella olhou de perto o rosto do marido. Desde o dia seguinte ao baile, ele estava se comportando como um estranho. Ainda dividiam o mesmo quarto, mas o relacionamento entre eles agora era frio e distante, mesmo se estavam sozinhos. Quando ele encontrava Bella, perguntava sobre sua saúde e ela respondia polida, mas friamente. Parecia que os dois compreendiam que o casamento era um inferno que tinham que suportar por causa da criança.

- Está tudo bem? – Bella assustou-se quando Edward falou. - Você parece cansada, devia descansar mais.

- Estou bem.

Fisicamente, isto podia ser verdade, mas sentimentalmente a situação era muito diferente. Na última vez que fora ao médico, ele havia examinado com atenção seus pulsos fracos e suas pernas magras. O doutor recomendou que ela se alimentasse melhor, aproveitando a ótima comida do campo. Mas para Bella recuperar o apetite, não bastava comida deliciosa. Ela precisava de algo que achava impossível conseguir: o amor do marido. As lágrimas lhe obscureceram a visão quando se lembrou da maneira suave e terna como Ben fitava a mulher e a filha recém-nascida. Olhou, desanimada, para a expressão carrancuda de Edward, a seu lado. Parecia existir uma barreira no rosto daquele homem, além da qual estavam todas as suas chances de alcançar a felicidade.

Tanya e o pai estavam no batizado e quando Edward e Bella chegaram à casa de Ben, foram às primeiras pessoas que encontraram.

- Ainda não cumprimentei você, Edward - falou _monsieur Denali_ com um sorriso. - Tenho dito a Tanya que já é hora de ela casar de novo e me dar um neto.

- Crianças! – Tanya exclamou, olhando Bella. - Elas arruínam o corpo das mulheres. Não, papai. Pode ser um dever da esposa dar um filho ao marido, mas acho que as mulheres que sonham apenas com a maternidade, tornam-se extremamente desinteressantes. Você não concorda com isso, Edward?

- Ninguém conseguiria imaginar você se transformando em uma pessoa desinteressante, Tanya. – Edward sorria enquanto falava, mas foi seu único comentário.

A conversa parou por aí, mas Bella percebeu que Tanya tentava lembrar Edward do que já tinha oferecido a ele. E queria dizer que isto ainda estava ao alcance dele, se tivesse vontade.

- Você precisa descansar, _chérie _- disse Ângela, olhando para Bella. Está pálida! Edward jamais me perdoaria se, por minha causa, você se cansasse demais. Está tudo pronto para a chegada do bebê, _non__? _

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Não tinha feito nenhum preparativo para o nascimento da criança, talvez ainda com esperanças de conseguir de alguma maneira, escapar do castelo e da infelicidade que o rodeava. No íntimo, sabia que isto era totalmente impossível. Edward jamais permitiria que fosse embora, não agora.

À noitinha, a festa terminou. Bella sentia uma terrível dor nas costas, pois havia ficado muito tempo de pé. Ângela e Ben os acompanharam até o carro. Bella não havia reclamado de nada, mas Ângela sentia que nem tudo ia bem com ela. Estava preocupada com a palidez da nova amiga, mas não era íntima o suficiente para perguntar se havia algo errado.

- Você precisa cuidar de Bella, Edward - recomendou, enquanto ele abria a porta do carro. - Ela não parece muito bem. É uma época muito difícil para uma mulher, especialmente quando ela está longe da família.

Edward virou e olhou para Bella. Por um momento, ela pensou ter notado um sinal de amargura naqueles duros olhos verdes. Será que ele também estava se sentindo incomodado por aquele casamento, que não passava de uma farsa?

- Isto que Ângela está dizendo é verdade, _chérie? _- ele perguntou docemente, os dedos acariciando o rosto dela.

Bella sabia que aquela doçura não passava de fingimento diante dos amigos, mas era impossível ficar indiferente àquele contato. Por um instante, esqueceu da realidade e imaginou que tudo era verdadeiro, se deixando levar pelo prazer provocado pelo calor dos dedos de Edward, pelo olhar terno que ele lhe dava... Suavemente, ele puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, tocando-lhe a testa com os lábios, fazendo que Bella fechasse os olhos e se entregasse inteiramente àquele abraço irresistível.

- Bella? - A voz de Edward era ansiosa, e ele soltou uma das mãos para colocar os dedos sob o queixo dela, para forçá-la a encará-lo. - Está se sentindo bem? O bebê...?

Bella abriu os olhos relutantemente, sem querer interromper um momento tão agradável. Mas, é claro, todo aquele carinho era para o bebê, não para ela.

- Estou apenas cansada.

Ela disse isso e se afastou para que ele não percebesse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não queria que ninguém notasse o desejo que sentia de prolongar infinitamente aquele contato com o corpo de Edward.

- Vou amanhã para Nantes - ele avisou assim que saíram. - Tenho alguns negócios para resolver lá. Você precisa comprar o enxoval do bebê. Gostaria de ir comigo ou prefere encomendar tudo de Paris?

- Você não se importa? – Bella perguntou, para ter certeza de que sua presença não seria desagradável a ele, na viagem.

- Não faz diferença para mim, mas pensei que você preferisse escolher pessoalmente as roupas do bebê. Claro que compreendo que meu filho não desperte em você o mesmo sentimento maternal que teria por um filho de seu noivo...

A voz de Edward ia ficando mais dura à medida que falava, e Bella sentiu vontade de dizer tudo o que sentia por aquela criança. Mas resolveu ficar calada, senão teria que confessar todos os seus sentimentos e o relacionamento entre eles, já tão complicado, certamente ficaria muito pior se revelasse seu amor a Edward.

- Eu gostaria muito de ir. Apenas queria estar certa de que você não se importa com minha companhia.

- Se eu me importasse, não a teria convidado.

Ele ficou calado durante o resto da viagem. Quando chegaram ao castelo, foi direto para a adega, supervisionar a produção do novo vinho que estava num estágio muito importante. Bella, cansada demais, não quis jantar sozinha na sala e pediu que a comida fosse servida no quarto. Uma das empregadas se encarregou disso e, momentos depois, aparecia com uma bandeja.

A refeição, simples, mas apetitosa, consistia de uma salada, um prato quente a base de frango, com fatias de presunto feito na região, e morangos com creme de sobremesa. Bella sabia que precisava comer, mas não sentia a menor fome. Ficou olhando apaticamente para a comida. Percebia que algo não ia bem com ela, embora sua saúde estivesse perfeita. O que a deixava abatida, tirava-lhe o apetite, era a intensidade do amor que tinha por Edward. Afastou a bandeja de comida e leu mais uma vez a carta que recebera dos pais, pela manhã.

A notícia do casamento tinha sido uma surpresa enorme para eles. Sua mãe dizia, na carta, ter esperança de conseguir vir à França logo após o nascimento do bebê para visitá-los. Ela confessava que nunca havia acreditado que um casamento com Jacob desse certo e, portanto, o rompimento do noivado não a entristecia. Dizia também, que o temperamento apaixonado de Bella jamais combinaria com um homem tão frio como Jacob.

Nesse ponto talvez ela até tenha razão, Bella pensou. Mas a mãe desconhecia o sofrimento que experimentava agora, sonhando com a concretização de um amor impossível.

Ela já estava dormindo quando Edward chegou e não viu a preocupação em seu rosto, quando ele reparou na comida intocada e, depois, o corpo dela adormecido.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella se assustou quando encontrou Edward na sala onde costumava tomar o café. Só então lembrou que iriam a Nantes.

- Estou trazendo alguns _croissants _fresquinhos - ele disse, oferecendo-lhe uma cadeira. - Eu já comi.

- Eu não quero nada.

Edward ignorou os protestos dela e obrigou-a a comer. Ficou observando, enquanto Bella se deliciava com os _croissants _quentes servidos com geléia de _apricot. _Surpresa, ela notou que estava com fome, enquanto Edward lhe servia mais uma xícara de café. Nunca tomavam café da manhã juntos, e Bella se perguntou se a presença do marido não tinha alguma coisa a ver com seu apetite repentino.

Colocou a grande xícara em que tomava café na mesa. A xícara era muito pesada, e tinha que segurá-la com as duas mãos.

- Você está parecendo uma menininha – Edward comentou com ironia.

- Mas não sou. Sou uma mulher de vinte e dois anos.

A expressão de Edward se transformou repentinamente, como se uma sombra escurecesse seu rosto. Antes que Bella pudesse perguntar qual o motivo disso, ele já havia se levantado, preparando-se para sair. Enquanto abria a porta da casa, Bella o observava, notando mais uma vez aquele corpo atlético, os músculos como que querendo saltar das roupas, os penetrantes olhos verdes, a pele clara bronzeada pelo sol dos vinhedos. Edward aparentava ser aquilo que realmente era: um homem sensual, sofisticado, que não se abalava com as incertezas que atormentavam com freqüência as pessoas comuns.

Nantes era uma cidade movimentada, bem maior do que Bella imaginava. Ela estava justamente tentando encontrar uma maneira de não se perder, quando Edward disse que a acompanharia nas compras.

- Mas seus negócios...

- Uma visita a uma casa de vinhos não vai me tomar mais que meia hora. Podemos ir lá juntos, depois do almoço. Se não a acompanhar nas compras, vai se cansar demais, por não conhecer a cidade. Você se esquece que está grávida. Ou é justamente isto que quer esquecer?

- Queria poder esquecer tudo – Bella respondeu, próxima das lágrimas.

Era ridículo, mas ela ficava cada vez com mais ciúme do bebê, pois Edward tinha, com ele, a maior atenção. Enquanto, com ela, não demonstrava a menor consideração.

- Queria que nunca tivesse vindo ao castelo - ela continuou. - Que não tivesse permitido que você me chantageasse até forçar este casamento, que não passa de uma grande farsa. Mais do que tudo, que não tivesse permitido a concepção deste bebê!

Ela notou que Edward estava branco, furioso, e tentou se afastar, mas ele impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso.

- Escute aqui! Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, mas a criança é totalmente inocente. Nunca, nunca permita que ela descubra que você a rejeita.

- O grande problema é que você me despreza - ela retrucou. – Edward, deixe que eu vá para casa. Dê-me o divórcio...

- Permitir que meu filho seja criado por outro? Nunca!

Bella sabia que só se libertaria daquele casamento se concordasse em deixar a criança sob a guarda de Edward, mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade sentia um mal-estar terrível. Assim como Edward não admitia que o bebê crescesse longe do castelo de Masen, ela também não admitia que seu filho fosse criado por uma outra mulher com quem Edward, divorciado, poderia casar. Uma mulher que não amaria nem Edward nem o bebê como ela amava!

Em meio a um silêncio hostil, ele a levou até uma rua cheia de lojas sofisticadas. Em uma delas Bella parou, olhando, maravilhada, alguns luxuosos berços e carrinhos de crianças, todos tão caros que ela logo pensou em procurar algo mais simples. Para sua surpresa, Edward a impediu e lhe mostrou um berço finíssimo, que balançava suavemente quando tocado.

- O bebê vai crescer rápido, e em pouco tempo o berço não servirá mais - ela protestou.

- Minha mulher gostou deste - ele disse para a vendedora. - O problema é que seu racional temperamento inglês a impede de admitir isto. Vou ficar com ele. Não me importo que o bebê cresça, posso comprar outros mais tarde.

Bella já dominava razoavelmente o francês e entendia a maior parte da conversa. Estava com os olhos arregalados: não conseguia reconhecer Edward, pelas atitudes que tomava. O quarto da criança seria com certeza, o mais luxuoso e bem equipado que jamais vira. A certa altura, quando a vendedora estava com os braços abarrotados de brinquedos, ela sentou-se e deixou as opções por conta de Edward.

- É sempre assim com o primeiro filho - comentou a vendedora, sorrindo. - Estes pais orgulhosos, amorosos...

Edward, orgulhoso? Amoroso? Bella deu uma olhada. Realmente, ele parecia assim.

- Não vamos precisar disto! - ela protestou de novo, quando ele insistiu em comprar um finíssimo carrinho de bebê.

- Certamente você vai querer passear com a criança. E este carrinho é ótimo, fácil de empurrar.

Era mais de uma da tarde quando terminaram as compras. Quando saíram da loja, andando sob o sol de outono, Edward lhe deu o braço. Ao passarem em frente a uma vitrine, Bella viu a imagem dos dois refletida no vidro: ele, alto e cheio de cuidados, e ela, frágil, pequenina.

- Bella, proponho que façamos um acordo. Não concordo com uma separação, mas dou minha palavra que não permitirei que os fatos que provocaram o atual impasse se repita.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que está nos condenando a uma vida celibatária? Ou pelo menos me condenando, já que pode retomar seu relacionamento com Tanya, agora que ela não tem condições de forçar um casamento?

Bella jamais o vira tão furioso. Ela nunca teria sido tão dura com ele, mas a frieza das palavras de Edward tinham-na tirado do sério. Ele a puxou pelo braço, até um local mais deserto da rua.

- Isto foi demais! Você parece decidida a tirar sempre a pior conclusão a meu respeito! Tudo o que estava tentando dizer é que você não precisa ficar mais fria que uma geladeira quando estou perto de você. Você não está comendo nada ultimamente. Parece pálida, doente...

- Acha que dizendo isto eu não preciso mais ter medo de você? Acha que isto é suficiente para mudar tudo? Você está me condenando a viver sem amor, presa num casamento que não passa de uma representação teatral.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Que a deixe livre para criar o bebê sozinha? Pois tenho certeza de que o seu noivo puritano não vai aceitar casar com você agora.

- Por Deus, como queria não estar grávida de você. Assim estaria livre!

Mal acabou de pronunciar estas palavras e Bella se deu conta de que estava sendo falsa. Não queria ficar livre, mesmo porque isto seria impossível. Tudo o que queria, realmente, é que Edward a amasse com a mesma profundidade e intensidade com que o amava. Ele tinha recomeçado a andar completamente calado, os olhos parecendo gelo.

- Esta manhã você disse que era uma mulher, Bella. Você mentiu. Ainda é uma criança, egoísta e cega.

- Onde está me levando, Edward?

Ele andava por uma rua, praticamente arrastando-a atrás.

- Para almoçar. Já reservei mesa num restaurante.

- Não estou com fome.

Sabia que estava se comportando infantilmente e arrependeu-se de ter falado quando reparou o olhar frio que Edward lhe deu, antes de responder:

- Talvez não, mas vai comer. Já que age como uma criança, vou tratá-la como tal. Que está tentando fazer? Quer matar seu filho? Matá-lo antes que nasça?

- Isso que você disse é detestável!

- Não mais detestável do que o que disse agora há pouco. Bella. Mas você não vai conquistar sua liberdade às custas da vida do bebê. Se fosse realmente uma mulher, nunca teria dito aquilo.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse responder. Aquelas palavras amargas e duras tinham-na ferido profundamente. Não conseguiria se explicar, a não ser que declarasse a Edward seus sentimentos. Se quisesse sobreviver ao casamento, ela teria que aprender a agir distante e racionalmente como Edward. Mas como conseguiria, se cada vez que o via sentia necessidade de tocá-lo, se mesmo o som da voz dele já bastava para lhe despertar desejo e se mesmo em seus sonhos estavam sempre presentes as doces recordações dos momentos em que fizeram amor?

O restaurante ficava num hotel de luxo. O _maitre _disse alguma coisa a Edward, que parecia conhecê-lo. Edward, então, tomou o braço de Bella e levou-a até uma mesa próxima à janela, onde duas pessoas estavam sentadas.

Bella levou um susto ao ver Mike com a mulher, Jéssica. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, Mike já estava de pé, pronto para beijá-la.

- Surpresa, surpresa! - disse Jéssica, alegre, quando todos já se sentavam. Estava tão curiosa com tudo o que Mike me contou a respeito do vale do Loire, que decidimos passar as férias aqui. Estamos em Nantes desde ontem. Quando Mike ligou para o castelo, para ver se era possível ir visitá-la, fiquei fascinada quando Edward sugeriu que almoçássemos juntos.

Bella gostava de Jéssica, elas sempre se davam muito bem. Mas naquele dia a conversa lhe pareceu difícil, não fluía. Edward não havia dito nada a respeito do telefonema de Mike. Por que ele não os convidara para ir ao castelo? Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Edward interrompeu a conversa com Mike para esclarecer as coisas.

- Agora sabe por que quis que viesse a Nantes comigo, Bella. Não ia estragar a surpresa, por isso não disse nada. A certa altura, pensei que teria que usar a força - ele brincou com Mike, que sorria para Bella. - Nunca conheci mulher tão relutante em gastar o dinheiro do marido!

Naturalmente, Mike e Jéssica riram, enquanto Bella mantinha a cabeça inclinada, olhando para a mesa, pensativa. Edward teria realmente combinado este almoço para agradá-la? Não conseguia imaginar por que, a menos que fosse para reforçar a idéia de que o casamento deles era um mar de rosas. Talvez ele quisesse lhe demonstrar que até os velhos amigos dela acreditavam naquela farsa.

- Passamos à manhã inteira equipando o quarto do bebê – Edward acrescentou, confundindo-a ainda mais.

Bella corou diante do sorriso gozador de Mike, enquanto Jéssica falava do nascimento de suas crianças, agora bastante crescidas.

- Você se lembra, Mike? - ela perguntou ao marido. - Quando James nasceu você tinha viajado para a Escócia, a serviço, e eu estava completamente sozinha. Meus pais estavam de férias e a mãe de Mike passava uns dias com a irmã dele.

- Ela nunca me perdoa por essa viagem – Mike comentou meio irritado, mas ainda sorrindo.

Bella achava impossível visualizar Edward e ela na meia-idade, conversando sobre os muitos anos de casamento, comentando as experiências que teriam compartilhado. Pensar nisso bastou para que, mais uma vez, as lágrimas ameaçassem rolar. Ela sentiu uma enorme dificuldade em engolir o delicioso peixe que comia, como se a comida estivesse presa na garganta. Ficou aliviada por todos estarem distraídos, conversando sem notar seu silêncio. No entanto, quando sentiu os dedos de Edward se fecharem em torno de seu pulso, percebeu que ele havia notado a reação dela.

- Pensei que encontrar seus amigos seria uma coisa agradável para você - ele comentou em voz baixa, enquanto o outro casal estava distraído. - Mas está tão mal-humorada quanto uma criança birrenta!

Bella achava impossível explicar que não estava mal-humorada. Também não conseguia acreditar que aquele almoço fora planejado para seu prazer. Por que Edward faria alguma coisa pela felicidade dela? Com certeza tinha inventado aquilo pensando apenas no bem-estar do bebê.

Depois das três horas eles saíram do restaurante e se despediram de Mike e Jéssica, que iriam embora de Nantes naquela tarde. Bella se surpreendeu novamente quando Edward fez questão de que ela o acompanhasse até a casa de vinhos, inclusive durante a conversa que teve com o proprietário, no escritório. O dono da casa ficou bastante interessado quando Edward lhe falou da experiência profissional de Bella.

- Mas, por certo, sua carreira foi encerrada - comentou o homem. - Como madame _la comtesse_...

- Como madame _la comtesse _– Edward interrompeu -, minha mulher vai, naturalmente, ocupar um lugar a meu lado, dirigindo o castelo e me ajudando nos negócios. Por que pensa que casei com ela? Ela só me trouxe vantagens.

Quando estavam voltando para o carro, Bella não resistiu e perguntou hesitante:

- O que você quis dizer, Edward, quando falou sobre eu ajudá-lo nos negócios?

- Você gostaria? É claro que em muitas oportunidades, sua ajuda seria muito útil para mim - ele disse, enquanto abria a porta do carro. - Você gostaria?

Deveria aceitar? Será que ela suportaria a tortura causada pela constante presença dele?

- Seus olhos já responderam que sim - antecipou-se Edward, enquanto a ajudava, cuidadosamente, a sentar.

Ele entrou no carro e curvou o corpo para certificar-se de que a porta de Bella estava fechada, o braço roçando de leve nos seios dela. A reação de Bella foi imediata, e ela sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, certa de que ele notara seu estremecimento.

O dia fora cheio de surpresas. Bella fazia longa força para acreditar que o encontro com Mike e Jéssica tinha sido combinado para agradá-la. Que Edward realmente queria que ela trabalhasse a seu lado. Que ele realmente queria... Interrompeu seus sonhos para dizer a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Dá para a gente parar em Chinon?

Ela tinha um grande interesse por história e uma fascinação especial pelos Plantagenet, que haviam sido os proprietários do castelo de Chinon.

- Ora, ora, eu não acredito – Edward respondeu, irônico. - Quer dizer que deseja prolongar seus sofrimentos e passar mais algum tempo em minha companhia?

Bella não disse nada, ofendida pelo comentário maldoso. Enquanto ele dirigia, ela recostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos. Edward ligou o som do carro e o som dos Carpenters invadiu o ar. O dia fora particularmente cheio de emoções e, sob o calorzinho gostoso do sol já em declínio, ela pegou no sono.

Quando abriu os olhos não conseguiu, num primeiro momento, identificar onde estavam. Havia escurecido e ela teve alguma dificuldade até reconhecer o contorno do castelo de Chinon. Muito sonolenta, custou a perceber que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward, que passava o braço em torno do corpo dela, apoiando-a carinhosamente. Ao vê-la se mexer, ele puxou o braço, ajudou-a a sentar-se direito, e Bella sentiu o corpo imediatamente esfriar longe do contato aconchegante de Edward.

- Estava com pena de acordá-la. Se quiser, podemos dar uma volta por aí, mas acho que já está muito escuro para enxergar alguma coisa.

Ele tinha razão. No entanto, o pouco que conseguia ver do castelo bastava para levá-la de volta ao passado, como num sonho. Ficou pensando em Berengaria, a esposa de Ricardo Coração de Leão, que o amava, mas não era correspondida, e que passou a vida naquele castelo, esperando a volta do marido.

- Você parece triste. Em que está pensando?

Era impossível ver o rosto de Edward naquela escuridão, mas as palavras soaram com doçura.

- Estou pensando em como é dura à vida sem amor - ela respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Amor? Você está transformando isso em um mito, Bella. Suas reações quando fizemos amor foram evidentes, mas você insiste em fazer valer sua ideologia. Honestamente, acha que conseguirá atingir o mesmo estado apaixonado com seu noivo puritano?

Bella deu-lhe as costas, irritada com a inclusão de Jacob na conversa.

- Estou cansada, Edward. Por favor, leve-me para casa.

- Casa? É isto mesmo que considera o castelo, Bella?

- Usei a palavra casualmente. O que queria que eu dissesse? Leve-me de volta à minha prisão?

- Você é livre para ir embora quando quiser. Desde que deixe a criança comigo.

Apesar da falta de luz, Bella olhou para Edward fixamente, o coração ferido pela angústia e pelo sofrimento. À noite em que o bebê fora concebido era apenas uma recordação, mas ela estava obrigada, pelo resto da vida, a pagar por aqueles deliciosos momentos que haviam compartilhado.

Bella deu um suspiro profundo, largou a caneta e fechou o envelope. Pretendia enviar aquela carta registrada, para ter absoluta certeza que chegaria às mãos do destinatário; às mãos de Jacob, para quem estava devolvendo finalmente o anel. Não lhe dissera nada a respeito do bebê, aliás, tinha escrito pouco. Esperava que sua mãe tivesse razão, quando afirmava que possuía uma natureza fria. Não queria magoá-lo, principalmente agora que tinha chegado à conclusão de que não seria o tipo de esposa que agradaria à família dele.

Edward estava fora, numa reunião da associação dos produtores de vinho da região. A safra fora particularmente boa. Bella sentia curiosidade em saber se Edward concordaria em comerciar com a Westbury. Não tinha discutido o assunto com ele e seu orgulho a impedia de perguntar.

Quando madame Leah Bon entrou e anunciou Tanya, Bella pensou que a francesa estivesse à procura de Edward. Ela ia explicar que Edward não estava, quando Tanya sentou-se graciosamente em uma das cadeiras mais antigas e, com um isqueiro de ônix, acendeu um dos cigarros turcos que costumava fumar. Só quando teve certeza que o cigarro estava aceso é que ela recostou-se e relaxou o corpo, exalando suavemente a fumaça.

Os olhos de Tanya examinaram o corpo de Bella e ela, pela primeira vez sentiu-se inferiorizada diante da loira. Tanya usava um fino vestido de veludo verde-escuro, que modelava perfeitamente o corpo, e estava muito bem maquilada. Bella, descansando em casa, usava uma roupa bastante simples.

- Você deve estar contente por ter realizado todos os sonhos – Tanya começou a falar. - Mas, querida, com certeza não acha que fui enganada por esta farsa montada por Edward. Uma farsa da qual ele deve estar agora, profundamente arrependido, pobre homem. – Tanya deu uma risada, antes de continuar: - Mas Edward sempre foi um homem muito galante. Eu me lembro daquele verão, quando ele foi para a casa da tia. Eu o preveni, disse que mocinhas de dezesseis anos sempre causam problemas. Mas ele não me ouviu. Então...

Bella se esforçou para não trair seus sentimentos. Tanya estava insinuando que sabia de tudo a respeito daquele longínquo verão, mas isso não podia ser verdade.

- É verdade que Edward queria me punir e então resolveu fingir este casamento com você, mas espero que não acredite que essa união dure para sempre.

- Edward é livre para pedir o divórcio – Bella retrucou, aparentando uma calma que não sentia. - Se ele não fez isso até agora... Acho que isto diz alguma coisa, não?

Pela primeira vez, ela viu a francesa perder a pose. Seus olhos lançavam faíscas enquanto fincava os dedos no braço da cadeira.

- Estou vendo que você não é a garota inocente e pura que parecia ser. Bem, pode ter convencido Edward a manter este casamento estúpido, mas ele não vai durar muito. Por enquanto, Edward está babando por você estar carregando um filho dele. Mas ele é homem, na verdadeira acepção da palavra. - Ela fez uma pausa e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. - Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Bella ficou olhando para a carta que ainda segurava nas mãos, pensativa. Tanya tinha razão, concluiu, as palavras da francesa ainda ecoando em sua mente. Edward era um homem; um homem com necessidade de extravasar sua potente sexualidade. Quem melhor para cumprir esta função que sua ex-amante? Os acontecimentos que provocaram a concepção do bebê que carregava não se repetiriam, ele havia dito, e um homem como Edward não suportaria uma vida celibatária. Além disso, ele nunca dissera que não gostava de Tanya como amante. Pelo contrário.

- Pense a respeito do que acabou de falar, _chérie _- continuou Tanya com a voz rouca, aproximando-se de Bella e olhando o envelope que ela acabara de colocar na mesa. - Você não vai conseguir enganar Edward para sempre. Logo ele descobrirá que está apaixonada por ele e não é isto o que ele procura em uma esposa. Será que você tem alguma esperança de um dia ver seus sentimentos correspondidos? Você não passa de uma tola garota inglesa, com sonhos estúpidos! Edward é um francês, um membro da nobreza, educado desde que nasceu para não procurar amor no casamento. Vá embora antes que seja tarde demais.

Tanya já estava perto da porta quando acabou de falar. Suas palavras abalaram Bella num primeiro momento, mas agora ela sabia o que fazer. Alguma coisa no tom de voz irônico de Tanya havia despertado seu espírito competitivo. Se tinha que perder Edward, isto não aconteceria tão facilmente, não estava disposta a fugir covardemente. Sabia que Edward não a amava, mas estava decidida a encarar a realidade e lutar pela sua felicidade. Levantou altivamente a cabeça e deu um sorriso gelado para a francesa, antes de falar:

- Compreendo suas preocupações, mas elas são absolutamente desnecessárias. Edward sabe que eu o amo. - Representando com habilidade, Bella sorriu e tocou a barriga. - E nosso bebê é uma evidência de que meus sentimentos são correspondidos. Se você tem dúvidas, pergunte a ele.

Teve a satisfação de ver Tanya dar um sorriso meio sem jeito. Era claro que a francesa não iria perguntar nada a Edward. Pelo que ela tinha dito, Bella havia notado que os dois não se conheciam tanto quanto Tanya queria dar a entender.

Bella sabia que não seria fácil a batalha que tinha pela frente, para conquistar o amor de Edward. Mas as intrigas de Tanya ao menos tiveram um efeito positivo, arracando-a da letargia em que se encontrava nos últimos tempos.

Quando a francesa foi embora, Bella ficou parada, olhando para os jardins, quase sem nenhuma flor. Talvez não conseguisse que Edward a amasse, mas certamente conseguiria ganhar seu respeito e confiança. Quem sabe o que poderia nascer daí? Era um alicerce bastante frágil para se construir um futuro, mas era tudo o que possuía. Deixou a carta de Jacob na mesinha do hall para que um empregado levasse ao correio, e subiu para descansar um pouco, como fazia todas as tardes. No caminho, parou em frente ao retrato de René de Masen. A jovem russa havia encontrado a chave que abriu o coração daquele homem tão severo. Se ao menos ela conseguisse fazer o mesmo com o coração de Edward!

- Soube que Tanya veio aqui esta tarde – Edward comentou, subitamente durante o jantar. - O que ela queria?

- Nada. Apenas visita de cortesia – Bella mentiu, tentando imaginar o que ele diria se lhe contasse a verdade.

Ela havia se vestido com um cuidado especial naquela noite. Usava um vestido para grávidas, que tinha encomendado em Paris. Era uma roupa muito fina e delicada, que lhe dava um certo ar infantil. No entanto, quando olhou no espelho antes de descer, ela ficou chocada com sua imagem: via as formas avolumadas pela gravidez e os movimentos desajeitados.

- Tenho que ir a Paris por alguns dias. Está tudo bem com você, Bella?

Paris? Bella encarou Edward, o coração batendo mais forte. Será que agora seria sempre assim? Discretas visitas a Paris, enquanto ela ficava em casa?

- Não quer que eu vá, Bella?

- Eu... - As palavras morreram em sua boca, e ela sentiu os lábios secarem. O que poderia dizer?

- Se está preocupada com o bebê e não quer ficar sozinha, posso pedir a Ângela que venha para cá lhe fazer companhia.

Eu quero você, Bella teve vontade de dizer, mas, naturalmente, ficou calada.

- Fui escolhido pelos produtores da região para ir falar com o ministro do Comércio sobre a exportação de vinhos.

- E Tanya? - No momento em que pronunciou a frase Bella ficou vermelha, arrependida por ter aberto a boca.

- Que tem Tanya?

- Oh, nada... Eu pensei que talvez ela também fosse... Sei que vai sempre a Paris...

Bella percebeu que balbuciava como uma imbecil. Edward atirou o guardanapo na mesa, levantou e chegou perto dela, sem tocá-la. Bella encolheu-se na cadeira, amedrontada pela fúria contida nos olhos verdes daquele homem.

- Você pensou que eu fosse a Paris com Tanya? Depois de tudo que lhe disse? Meu Deus, que imaginação fértil você tem! Diabo... Que espécie de homem acha que sou?

Ele não esperou pela resposta, deixando Bella sozinha na mesa de jantar. Ela ainda ficou algum tempo ali, imóvel, olhando fixamente para o guardanapo que Edward havia atirado, que caíra ao lado de uma taça de vinho tinto.

Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, Edward já havia viajado. Bella sentia-se mal, a garganta e os olhos ressecados pelas lágrimas que não conseguira evitar na noite anterior. Fez um esforço para se levantar e ir cuidar das obrigações costumeiras, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward, e em quanto o amava.

* * *

_E ai? Será que esses dois vão ter um final feliz? O Edward quando quer ser um ogro, ele é da melhor forma!_

_Meu Deus, essa Tanya me deixa louca, o mulher chata... Mas posso afirmar que a maldade dela não tem limites... Ela vai aprontar, e não será na bom para Bella..._

_Então meus Amores até Amanhã (Segunda)... Bom inicio de Semana pra vocês... fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Então vamos apreciar o ultimo capitulo dessa adaptação tão querida... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella olhou para o pátio. Uma forte geada havia caído durante a noite e as pedras do chão ainda estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de gelo. O alazão de Edward mostrava a cabeça fora do estábulo. Sem dúvida, tinha saudade da cavalgada matinal, com Edward. Bella também sentia falta dele. Ele ficaria mais dois dias fora e ela morria de saudade, apesar dos dois quase não se encontrarem quando Edward estava no castelo.

Depois do almoço, ela foi dar um passeio pelos jardins. As folhas das árvores caíram, restava pouco verde.

O outono é uma estação muito triste, Bella pensou, andando sozinha no meio daquele terreno imenso. Uma onda de melancolia a atingiu quando olhou para as paredes do castelo. Se ela não fosse tão covarde, poderia arrumar as malas e ir embora. Mas não suportava a idéia de nunca mais ver Edward, mesmo sabendo que o amava sem nenhuma esperança.

Parou perto do fosso observando os cisnes, com alguma dificuldade, pois não conseguia se curvar por causa da barriga. Ouviu um barulho e virou-se. Surpresa, viu madame Leah Bon correndo, apressada, em sua direção. A mulher chegou quase sem fôlego e teve alguma dificuldade para falar.

- Madame, é o vinho. Peter quer consultá-la. Ele está na adega. Eu a acompanho, pois é escuro e a senhora pode se perder.

O vinho! As primeiras semanas após a colheita e a prensagem eram cheias de tensão e ansiedade. Mas o que Bella poderia fazer? Conhecia muito pouco do processo de fermentação, certamente não o suficiente para aconselhar Peter, uma pessoa que já fazia vinho antes de ela ter nascido.

Enquanto andava rápido atrás da governanta, ficou pensando se as novas atitudes da mulher poderiam significar que a guerra entre as duas estava próxima de um final. Ela esperava que sim. Por uma ou duas vezes esteve bem perto de pedir que Edward dispensasse os serviços de madame Leah Bon, mas sempre pensava que a mulher não tinha um lar, à exceção do castelo. Agora estava feliz por não ter falado nada.

Bella não ia até a adega desde a colheita. A tarde estava fria e ela usava um paletó bem quente, mas mesmo assim tremeu quando saiu da luz do sol e entrou na escuridão dos porões do castelo. Mesmo as luzes elétricas que a governanta acendeu, não bastaram para diminuir o mal-estar de Bella. Sabia que era tolice, mas quando madame Leah Bon fechou a pesada porta de madeira que haviam atravessado, sentiu uma vontade incrível de voltar e deixar a porta aberta, para facilitar a entrada da luz do dia.

Não havia sinal de Peter na sala principal da adega, cheia de tonéis de vinho. As salas da adega tomavam todo o subsolo do castelo, mas muitas estavam fechadas por razões de segurança. Madame Leah Bon atravessou a principal e parou, esperando a garota que a seguia relutantemente. Quando a mulher entrou num túnel estreito em forma de arco, Bella sentiu vontade de virar e correr para fora dali.

- Madame! Peter está ali.

A voz seca da governanta a impediu de fugir e Bella seguiu em frente, em meio a garrafas de vinho cobertas de poeira. Ela olhava para as garrafas, pensando que em qualquer outro lugar ficaria fascinada por seu conteúdo, de valor incalculável. No entanto, aquele ambiente terrível embotava sua curiosidade profissional. Alguma coisa se moveu, no chão, e Bella reprimiu um grito.

_- Alors, _estes ratos! - Comentou a governanta, impassível. – Peter precisa arrumar um gato.

Ratos! Bella estremeceu. Não tinha medo de ratos, normalmente. Mas não gostava daquela estranha combinação: estar tão embaixo da terra e no meio daqueles animais asquerosos. Tudo isso acabava com sua habitual calma, seu bom senso.

- Com certeza Peter não está aí - ela conseguiu dizer, quando viu a governanta destrancar uma pesada porta de madeira e se afastar para lhe dar passagem. - Será que você não entendeu errado e ele está me esperando no castelo?

_- Non. _Ele disse que a encontraria aqui embaixo.

Hesitando, Bella entrou na pequena sala. Estava completamente vazia, mas ela demorou a perceber isso, os olhos ainda desacostumados com a escuridão. Quando notou, era tarde demais. A pesada porta foi fechada atrás dela e Bella ficou parada, sem conseguir acreditar, enquanto madame Leah Bon virava a chave na fechadura, trancando-a.

- Agora, _madame la comtesse, _vamos ver se continua decidida a ficar no castelo! - disse a mulher, triunfante. Quando Bella começou a gritar, implorando para que abrisse a porta, a governanta caçoou: - Pode gritar quanto quiser. Ninguém vem até esta parte do porão.

A porta era muito grossa para que Bella ouvisse os passos da mulher se afastando, mas conseguiu perceber toda a cena, na imaginação. Tremendo, apavorada, sentiu a escuridão cair, então, sobre ela. Todos os receios da infância, o medo da escuridão e dos lugares fechados, voltaram com força redobrada. Começou a esmurrar histericamente a porta, mesmo sabendo que aquela barreira era intransponível. Só quando sentiu as unhas quebradas e os dedos machucados, deixou o corpo cair no frio chão de pedra, a cabeça escondida entre os braços.

Agora, tarde demais, Bella lembrou que tinha reparado na camada de poeira que cobria as garrafas na passagem para aquela sala. As pessoas quase não deviam ir ali, se é que iam. O que aconteceria a ela? Será que a governanta estava maluca? Será que pretendia deixá-la ali pelo resto da vida? Não podia ficar histérica. Claro que seria encontrada. Provavelmente a governanta só pretendia lhe dar um susto, certamente planejado por Tanya. Queriam assustá-la para que resolvesse ir embora do castelo... Se é que sairia viva dali.

Edward estava viajando, mas, naquelas circunstâncias, ele não se surpreenderia se voltasse e descobrisse que ela tinha fugido. Não seria difícil para Tanya e madame Leah Bon simular uma fuga, bastava colocarem suas roupas nas malas e desaparecer com elas, inventando um telefonema e um táxi. Ninguém duvidaria desta história, pelo menos por um tempo.

Bella soluçou. A mulher podia estar do outro lado da porta, em silêncio, tentando ouvir alguma coisa que revelasse o estado de espírito da sua prisioneira! Alguma coisa encostou em seu pé e ela pulou, dando um grito. Trêmula, procurou se afastar da porta, até sentir nas costas, a fria parede de pedra. Pensou então, que ia morrer sozinha naquela prisão escura, que era a materialização de seus piores pesadelos.

O bebê fez um movimento e, enquanto levava a mão instintivamente à barriga, Bella sentiu que o medo diminuía. Ela estava sendo boba; por mais que Tanya desejasse Edward, era um absurdo pensar que ela cometeria um assassinato para ficar com ele. Não, tudo o que ela queria era dar um susto em Bella para forçá-la a abandonar o castelo, de preferência antes que Edward voltasse. O telefonema e o táxi com certeza faziam parte do plano de Tanya, mas só na imaginação. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era manter a calma e esperar, pois a escuridão podia ser terrível, mas não iria matá-la. Não havia motivo para horror, não havia nenhuma criatura sobrenatural pronta para agarrá-la.

Tentou se acalmar e deu uma volta pelo quarto, às cegas, apoiando-se nas paredes. Um canto era bastante úmido, com uma goteira e a sala devia ter dois metros quadrados. Bella tentou se convencer que não havia nada a temer, que os bichinhos que eventualmente morassem ali tinham mais motivos para ter medo dela, do que ela deles.

Estava cada vez mais frio e ela andava para conservar o pouco calor, que ainda tinha no corpo. Não queria se lembrar das terríveis histórias que ouvira sobre as pessoas presas na Bastilha, algumas vezes por toda a vida. Mas era difícil conservar a cabeça no lugar e não pensar besteiras.

Passou a língua pelos lábios secos. Começava a sentir fome. Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Uma hora? Duas? Não tinha como saber, nem conseguia imaginar por quanto tempo ainda Tanya continuaria com aquela tortura. Lembrando-se do rosto da francesa no último encontro, concluiu que ela certamente não pretendia ser boazinha. O bebê movimentou-se novamente e uma onda de medo assaltou Bella.

Todo o amor que sentia pelo filho de Edward se cristalizava agora numa forma de medo, numa necessidade de protegê-lo. Compreendeu então, como era alta a cartada que Tanya estava jogando. Se Bella não fosse embora, como Tanya esperava, e contasse a Edward o que tinha acontecido, isto seria o fim das esperanças dela. Edward podia não se importar se alguma coisa acontecesse a Bella, mas não perdoaria se seu filho fosse atingido!

As lágrimas caíram quando o pânico que estava conseguindo manter afastado voltou. Bella foi até a porta e bateu de novo, gritando até ficar sem voz. Esperou algum tempo, em silêncio, que alguém respondesse aos gritos. De repente lembrou que madame Leah Bon fora obrigada a destrancar a porta que dava acesso àquele setor do subterrâneo do castelo. Isso queria dizer que ninguém usava aquela passagem, pelo menos não freqüentemente. Sua cabeça começou a ser atormentada por terríveis pensamentos, até um ponto que parecia que ia explodir. Parou de gritar, exausta. O que adiantava aquilo? Ninguém iria ouvi-la. Bella chorou de novo, sentada apoiada na porta, os ouvidos atentos para detectar a aproximação de alguém. Até que, exausta, dormiu.

- Você disse que Bella está desaparecida, mas onde ela pode ter ido?

Ângela estava intrigada. Não avisara Bella que a visitaria, pois resolvera de repente, quando soube que Edward estava em Paris e que ela devia estar muito sozinha. Mas agora, achava estranho a governanta lhe dizer que a amiga não estava no castelo.

- Ela não saiu de carro, deve estar em algum lugar por aí, a cozinheira disse quando Ângela a interrogou. - Madame não estava em seu quarto quando Sue levou seu chá, como faz sempre. Ela sempre me avisa quando decide alterar seus hábitos, mas hoje não disse nada. Está sentindo muita falta de _monseieur le comte, _talvez tenha ido dar um passeio fora do castelo. Toda tarde ela anda, mas sempre volta mais cedo do que hoje.

- Vocês a procuraram?

Ângela foi ficando cada vez mais preocupada. As palavras da cozinheira tinham aumentado seus receios de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a Bella. A governanta entrou na conversa.

_- Madame ia comtesse _é a senhora do castelo e não nos intrometemos em sua vida.

- Mas ela não avisou que ia sair - Ângela insistiu, sem dar atenção às palavras dela. - Vou telefonar para Edward e para meu marido. Enquanto isso, procurem Bella em toda a casa e no campo. - Virou-se para a governanta: - Vou pegar as chaves e olhar em todas as salas da casa. Você organiza os homens para que dêem uma busca em todas as imediações do castelo.

Ângela quase perdeu a calma diante da relutância da governanta em entregar-lhe as chaves. Os modos da mulher eram tão estranhos, que Ângela resolveu ela mesma procurar Bella pelo castelo. Não confiava em madame Leah Bon. Parecia que a governanta estava torcendo para que acontecesse uma desgraça a Bella, Ângela pensou, o coração batendo descompassado.

Ben ficou de procurar Edward em Paris. Telefonou primeiro ao hotel, depois ao Ministério, onde ele estava em uma recepção. Quando veio atender ao telefone, a voz de Edward era irritada, mas quando Ben explicou o problema, ele disse que voltaria imediatamente.

Quando desligou o telefone, Edward ficou algum tempo parado, olhando para o nada, o rosto branco, preocupado.

- Edward! - exclamou o ministro, notando a expressão dele. - Alguma coisa errada?

- Um problema pessoal. Preciso ir embora imediatamente. Posso usar seu telefone? Preciso fazer algumas ligações.

O ministro concordou imediatamente e se afastou, enquanto Edward começava a discar. Havia apenas uma empresa de táxis em Masen e o trem para Paris parava ali duas vezes por dia. Quando teve certeza de que Bella não havia fugido por nenhum destes dois meios, ele tomou um táxi para o hotel e, meia hora depois de ter falado com Ben, estava a caminho do castelo, dirigindo numa velocidade que, mesmo para um francês, era quase suicida.

O carro ainda não estava bem estacionado no pátio do castelo quando Edward abriu a porta e saltou, um lampejo de esperança em seu rosto quando perguntou:

- Vocês a encontraram?

Ben sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. Ele nem conseguiu imaginar qual seria sua reação, se estivesse no lugar do amigo. O autocontrole de Edward era fenomenal, mas mesmo assim, pelas curvas de seu rosto, era possível notar o desespero que o atormentava.

- Nós procuramos por toda parte. Mandei Ângela para casa e, com seus empregados, revirei tudo à procura de Bella: os campos, o bosque, a casa, até a adega.

- Madame nunca iria lá embaixo sozinha - Peter interrompeu. Ele continuou a falar, quando notou a expressão de interrogação no rosto do conde. - Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de perceber a reação dela quando foi à adega aquela vez, com Ben. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas estava com medo. Muitas pessoas não suportam ficar debaixo da terra.

- Mas ninguém a viu? Ninguém? Reúna todos os empregados – Edward disse a Peter, apressado. - Ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido. Alguém deve ter visto alguma coisa.

- Nós já falamos com todos, Edward - Ben explicou. - A última vez que Bella foi vista, foi quando estava com madame Leah Bon no jardim.

Edward virou para a governanta.

- A que horas foi isso?

A mulher respondeu, tentando mostrar calma. Quando trancou Bella no porão tudo o que pretendia era dar um susto nela, obrigando-a a deixar o castelo, de acordo com os planos de Tanya. Mas a chegada de Ângela atrapalhou tudo. Depois, Ângela tomou-lhe as chaves, que agora estavam com Ben. E ela estava muito assustada para admitir o que tinha feito!

- Pois vamos procurar mais uma vez – Edward decidiu. - O castelo é muito grande e é possível que vocês não tenham olhado em algum lugar.

- Você não acha conveniente avisar a polícia, _mon ami? _- sugeriu Ben. Mas Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você pode procurar no interior do castelo, Ben? Eu e Peter procuramos do lado de fora. Eu vejo que você já está com as chaves.

- Ângela disse que não encontrou nenhuma porta onde servissem estas duas chaves.

- Ben mostrou as chaves e Peter pegou-as, examinando-as pensativo.

- Esta chave é da porta da adega onde guardamos vinhos velhos, de baixa qualidade. Esta outra é de uma pequena sala do mesmo setor, que não usamos há muito tempo.

- Alguém foi até lá? - A voz de Edward era ansiosa.

Ninguém notou a palidez de madame Leah Bon. Peter sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas ela não pode ter descido até lá. Não há razão...

Edward, sem esperar que ele terminasse de falar, já estava andando em direção à adega, Ben atrás dele.

Madame Leah Bon havia esquecido de fechar a porta da frente, que se abriu quando Edward encostou a mão. A lâmpada solitária, que tinha provocado às sombras que aterrorizaram Bella, continuava iluminando as garrafas cobertas de poeira.

- Alguém esteve aqui. – Edward observava a garrafa em que Bella se apoiara para fugir do rato. - Dê-me a chave daquela sala.

Ben e Peter ficaram olhando enquanto Edward destrancava a porta. Era absolutamente impossível Bella estar ali naquele lugar. A porta foi aberta lentamente e, na escuridão, os dois não conseguiram enxergar nada, exceto as costas de Edward, que curvou-se e pegou alguma coisa nos braços.

- Chamem um médico - ele ordenou, secamente.

Bella estava fria. Não apenas fria, mas gelada. Desacordada, ela sonhava com um mundo agradável e quente, alguém que ia tirá-la de lá. Ela protestava sem emitir nenhum som, tentando fugir daquela coisa que parecia tocar seu ombro para acordá-la e trazê-la de volta à realidade que queria esquecer. Começou a chorar quando abriu os olhos, cega pela luminosidade. Só então percebeu que não estava mais trancada naquele quarto terrível. Estava fora daquela prisão escura, quando já tinha se conformado em jamais sair de lá.

- Edward!

O homem que a carregava parou e ela percebeu que estava nos braços do marido. Lágrimas de felicidade escaparam de seus olhos, deixando uma marca visível no rosto coberto de poeira.

Ela tentou dizer quem era responsável por aquilo tudo, mas sua garganta estava muito dolorida e as palavras morreram na boca, antes de serem ditas.

- Calma, _chérie _– Edward a tranqüilizou. - Você está segura agora. Vou levá-la para o quarto, o doutor deve chegar logo. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, quando estiver descansada.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. O que Bella mais queria era descansar, fechar os olhos, ouvindo o bater do coração de Edward. Desejava ficar ali eternamente, colada ao corpo dele!

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ele a colocou suavemente na cama e fechou a porta. Bella olhava os movimentos de Edward, com os olhos ainda marcados pela agonia. Não protestou quando ele tirou suas roupas sujas, com mãos extremamente gentis e cuidadosas. A pele dela tinha marcas por todo o corpo, produto dos ferimentos provocados pelas pedras das paredes e pela madeira grossa da porta.

Bella ouviu Edward se afastando e quis se levantar.

- Continue deitada - ele pediu suavemente. - Vou só até o banheiro buscar água para lavar os ferimentos. Depois o médico cuidará deles.

Mas não foi necessário. Antes que Edward voltasse com a água, o médico já estava no quarto. A presença do doutor foi muito conveniente, pois deixou Bella mais aliviada. O médico disse a Edward, depois que ele explicou os acontecimentos, que Bella não havia sofrido nenhum dano sério. Apenas prescreveu alguns calmantes, para serem usados em caso de necessidade.

- Não quero remédios – Bella protestou com muita dificuldade para falar.

Ela queria perguntar alguma coisa ao médico e seus olhos se voltaram para Edward, para pedir ajuda. Quando ele chegou perto da cama e inclinou-se, colocando o ouvido próximo à boca de Bella, ela conseguiu balbuciar:

- O bebê...

As lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, enquanto ela pensava no pequeno ser dentro de seu útero, completamente indefeso. Edward ficou sério, uma expressão estranha que Bella teve dificuldade em interpretar, o raciocínio embotado pelo cansaço.

- Seu filho está muito bem - assegurou o médico, com um sorriso. - Na verdade, ele está muito melhor que a mãe, que ainda deve repousar por dois ou três dias.

Edward seguiu o médico quando este saiu, apagando a luz do quarto. Bella não conseguiu se conter e soltou um grito apavorado, quando o aposento foi envolvido pela escuridão. Edward voltou imediatamente.

- Sua mulher teve uma experiência bastante desagradável - comentou o médico. - Mais eficiente que qualquer remédio que eu possa prescrever, será a presença do marido a seu lado. Eu acho a saída sozinho, _monsieur_.

Quando o doutor saiu, um pesado silêncio envolveu o quarto. Edward foi o primeiro a rompê-lo.

- Está se sentindo bem, o suficiente para me contar o que aconteceu?

Ele estava bem perto de Bella, sentado na cama. Com muita dificuldade, a voz falhando algumas vezes, ela fez uma descrição do que tinha acontecido, mas sem citar o nome de Tanya. Isto era Edward quem precisava descobrir, se quisesse. Os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais verdes quando Bella contou como madame Leah Bon a prendeu, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre as razões que aquela mulher teria para agir daquela maneira.

Uma leve batida na porta anunciou a chegada de uma das empregadas, que trazia uma enorme bandeja com comida. Ao sentar-se, Bella notou, então, como seu corpo estava terrivelmente sujo.

- Gostaria de me lavar...

- Vou lá embaixo pedir a uma das empregadas que venha ajudá-la. Edward foi andando. Mais um momento e ela estaria sozinha. Bella tremia, invadida novamente pelo terror que a possuíra no porão.

- Não me deixe! - implorou. – Edward parou, observando-a. Para Bella não importava naquele momento, o que suas palavras poderiam revelar. - Não me deixe, Edward. Estou com tanto medo!

As lágrimas que ela havia tentado controlar na prisão começaram a rolar, seus ombros sacudidos pelo choro. Com um murmúrio abafado, Edward voltou imediatamente, tomando-a nos braços e levando-a para o banheiro.

- Não vou deixá-la, mas precisamos lavar os ferimentos. Posso fazer isto por você? Nunca fui uma dama de companhia antes, por isso terá que ser paciente e me desculpar por minha falta de jeito.

Bella sabia que ele estava sendo gentil daquela maneira para conter sua histeria. Se tivesse um pouco de orgulho devia mandá-lo embora e lavar-se sozinha. Não estava tão indefesa, afinal, mas cada vez que tentava dizer isso se lembrava da aventura nos subterrâneos do castelo e perdia todas as forças. Assim, continuava aceitando as gentilezas de Edward.

- Bella, seja franca comigo - ele disse, a certa altura. - Quando você perguntou ao médico sobre o bebê, tive a impressão de que estava realmente preocupada com a criança.

Como ele era cego! É claro que estava preocupada. Depois de Edward, era a coisa mais importante de sua vida!

- Bella, sei que as circunstâncias de nosso casamento não foram as melhores. Mas, bem ou mal, estamos casados, e temos o dever de criar juntos nosso filho.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse procurando as palavras corretas. Bella nunca vira Edward agir daquele modo tão terno antes, e sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Naquele instante, ele estava muito próximo dela, mas mesmo assim tão distante. Podia tocar o corpo dele, mas não o coração.

- Pela felicidade da criança, poderíamos fazer um acordo? Eu lhe dou a minha palavra que não a forçarei a fazer... coisas que a embaracem. Não a forçarei a estabelecer comigo uma ligação como a que tive com Tanya, e em troca... - Ele levantou, pegou nas mãos dela e olhou-a nos olhos. - Em troca peço apenas que ame nosso filho. Está certo, Bella? Podemos fazer este acordo?

O que ela poderia dizer? Que era injusto pedir isto agora, quando estava indefesa e fora de ação, quando sentia o coração cheio de ternura e o corpo pedindo proteção?

Bella queria gritar que, para ela, aquilo não era o bastante, que não suportaria aquela ligação fria que ele propunha, que chegaria o dia em que imploraria pelo amor dele ou sairia definitivamente do castelo. Mas estava exausta demais, não tinha forças para lutar contra seus sentimentos, que a tentavam a aceitar as migalhas oferecidas por ele.

- Tudo bem, Edward, façamos um acordo.

A voz de Bella era baixa, carregada de dor. Ela abandonou-se nos braços dele quando ele a enrolou em uma toalha macia e felpuda, e a levou de volta ao quarto, onde uma taça de vinho a esperava. Hesitante, ela tomou alguns pequenos goles.

- Beba um pouco mais. Vai ajudá-la a dormir. Tente comer um pouco desta salada enquanto dou um telefonema.

Edward fez a ligação do quarto e Bella ouviu ele se desculpando com o ministro, pela partida repentina. Sentiu-se culpada.

- Eu lhe causei uma série de problemas, não?

- Sim, é verdade.

O enigmático sorriso de Edward feriu mais que as palavras, pois Bella sentiu que havia algo por trás delas, nas entrelinhas.

- Mas eu teria voltado amanhã, de qualquer maneira. Bella, antes que durma, gostaria de falar uma coisa. Embora você não tenha dito nada, não é difícil para mim reconhecer a mão de Tanya por trás de tudo que aconteceu. - Pelo tom de voz que ele empregou, Bella percebeu que não sentia a menor compaixão pela mulher que fora sua amante. - Infelizmente, as circunstâncias me impedem de incriminá-la como responsável por essa infâmia. O que posso, e vou fazer, é sugerir ao pai dela, firmemente, que a envie de volta a Paris. Pelo bem de todos nós!

- E madame Leah Bon?

- Ela sumiu enquanto estávamos lá embaixo, na adega. Você quer que eu mande persegui-la?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Qual seria a vantagem? Depois, não acho que ela pretendesse me deixar presa por muito tempo.

Não quis contar a Edward as tolices que tinha imaginado, enquanto estava presa. Além disso, achava que madame Leah Bon já havia sido castigada, com o susto que levou. A maior culpada daquilo tudo era Tanya, não a mulher que usara como instrumento.

- Tente dormir agora – Edward sugeriu, quando ela parou de beliscar a comida. Estarei no quarto de vestir. Tenho algum trabalho para fazer antes de dormir, mas ficarei aqui perto. Se precisar de mim é só chamar.

Edward dormia no quarto de vestir desde a noite do baile. Ninguém tinha comentado nada, mas os empregados com certeza sabiam. Por outro lado, provavelmente achavam que o motivo era a gravidez de Bella. Afinal, mulheres grávidas costumam ter estranhos caprichos.

O vinho ajudou-a a relaxar os músculos tensos e os ruídos de Edward se mexendo no quarto de vestir contribuíram para que ela pegasse rapidamente no sono.

E Bella sonhou... Estava trancada num quarto escuro e, embora gritasse muito, ninguém aparecia para libertá-la. A escuridão era aterradora. Ela implorava a Tanya que a soltasse, prometendo: "Eu vou embora do castelo, não volto nunca mais". Mas a francesa não lhe dava a menor atenção. Tanya se aproximava, cada vez mais, os cabelos loiros parecendo raios, dizendo que Bella nunca ficaria livre, ficaria ali para sempre!

Acordou assustada com Edward a sacudindo, e só então percebeu que o soluço que ouvia era dela mesma. O corpo totalmente molhado pela transpiração, ela ainda sentia-se terrivelmente fria. Olhando para o rosto de Edward, foi aos poucos se acalmando. Depois de um tempo se desculpou por tê-lo acordado.

- Não estava dormindo, Bella. Diga uma coisa: você acha que Tanya tinha a intenção de deixá-la trancada lá embaixo pelo resto da vida?

- Realmente, isto passou pela minha cabeça, mas não muito seriamente. Acho que ela queria só me assustar.

- Para forçar você a deixar o castelo? Foi o que disse em seu pesadelo.

- O pesadelo não foi só provocado por Tanya. Sempre tive muito medo da escuridão.

Ela sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar quando pensou mais uma vez na adega. Como se tivesse lido esses pensamentos e percebesse o medo que a tomava, Edward abraçou-a. Ela sentiu a umidade da pele dele e percebeu que o marido deveria estar no chuveiro quando ela começou a gritar. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos bronzes, molhados, jogando-os para trás, enquanto procurava uma posição onde pudesse olhar dentro dos olhos de Bella.

- Está tudo bem agora, Bella?

Edward falava com voz rouca, enquanto tirava as mãos do corpo de Bella. Mas ela não suportava a idéia de ficar novamente sozinha e agarrou-se ao peito dele.

- Edward, não me deixe. - As palavras eram as mesmas que dissera há pouco, mas agora tinham um significado diferente. Quando percebeu o que havia dito, ela escondeu o rosto, envergonhada, e tentou amenizar: - Estou com frio. E com muito medo.

Não era mentira, mas, acima de tudo, sentia a necessidade de estar junto de Edward, de sentir os braços dele ao redor do corpo, nem que fosse apenas para afugentar os pesadelos.

- Você quer que eu fique, Bella? Ou está apenas me testando, verificando se consigo manter minha palavra? Não se preocupe, não vou lhe fazer nada.

Bella não se importaria se ele fizesse alguma coisa. Agora que ele estava deitado, com o corpo colado ao dela, uma onda de desejo percorria-lhe o corpo, afugentando todos os receios. Houve um momento em que ela percebeu o toque dos lábios de Edward nos cabelos, mas ele não repetiu o carinho, embora ela sentisse a respiração dele próxima.

- Nós fizemos um acordo, Bella, que deve se basear na confiança mútua. Você tem confiança em mim?

Suavemente, Edward aproximou os lábios dos dela, tocando-os. Começou a beijá-la ternamente, de maneira muito sensual. Repetiu a pergunta, num murmúrio, e puxou-a pelos ombros, voltando a beijá-la. Não havia força nem paixão da parte dele, apenas gentileza, carinho. Isto deixou Bella um pouco desapontada, mas o que ela esperava? Que quando ele tocasse o corpo dela uma explosão de desejo o envolvesse e o obrigasse a fazer amor? Isto acontece nos romances, não na vida!

- Vê só, Bella? - Ela sentia que Edward sorria enquanto falava. - Eu posso me comportar de modo civilizado!

Mas eram as maneiras selvagens dele que a atraíam. Bella amava aquele Edward que a possuíra sob as árvores, enquanto a chuva os fustigava. Agora ela sentia apenas ternura por esse Edward delicado. Se ao menos pudesse ficar ali eternamente, de encontro ao tórax musculoso, escutando as batidas daquele coração, aspirando à essência máscula daquele corpo, que afugentava todos os seus receios!

Ela fechou os olhos, hesitante, à medida que se assegurava cada vez mais que aqueles braços poderosos não a deixariam mais e a protegiam.

Desta vez, ela dormiu e não teve pesadelos.

Bella examinava, nervosa, seu reflexo no espelho. Daria tudo para evitar aquela festa, por outro lado, não queria deixar de ir. Edward a observava atentamente, quando falou a respeito do convite, feito por _monsieur _Denali e não por Tanya, para irem numa recepção na casa deles. É claro que Tanya estaria presente e se eles não aparecessem, teria a certeza de que Bella não tinha esquecido o suplício na adega. Ela não queria lhe dar este prazer.

Além disso, sabia que Edward gostava muito do pai de Tanya. Embora ele tivesse vendido grande parte da propriedade a Edward, ainda pretendia morar ali e eles não podiam simplesmente ignorar a existência daquele bom homem. Por isso tudo, Bella decidiu ir.

Achava que a pior coisa seria encarar Tanya como se nada tivesse acontecido, fingindo que tudo fora um desagradável acidente. Essa fora a história que Edward espalhara, já que madame Leah Bon havia desaparecido por completo. Tinha parentes em Paris e com certeza fora para lá.

O acidente havia deixado algumas boas conseqüências: Edward mudara por completo a forma de tratar Bella. Nunca mais ela fora obrigada a dormir sozinha naquela cama enorme e, quando acordava no meio da noite, ele sempre notava, oferecendo o calor do corpo como proteção, às vezes sem ao menos abrir os olhos. Mas isto era tudo, ele parecia um pai tomando conta do filho.

Eles tinham ido a Nantes no dia anterior, para que o médico fizesse um _check-up _em Bella. O doutor não encontrou nenhum problema, embora avisasse que ela ainda estava um pouco abaixo do peso ideal.

Quando saíram do médico, Edward insistiu para que comprasse um belo vestido de veludo, que parecia feito de encomenda para seu corpo. Apesar da gravidez adiantada, ela ainda mantinha as linhas esguias...

Agora Bella tinha acabado de vesti-lo e estava penteando os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto. Ele a encarou com uma expressão estranha, difícil de definir. Andava trabalhando muito, ultimamente, e parecia bastante cansado.

- Está certa de que quer mesmo ir Bella? Você não precisa, se não quiser.

- Eu sei. Mas já ouviu falar de alguma mulher que se recusa a ir a uma festa?

O motivo da festa era a celebração do Ano Novo. Enquanto cruzavam, de carro, à vila de Masen, Bella tentava imaginar o que lhe reservaria o próximo ano. Olhou para Edward, que segurava o volante com firmeza, concentrado na estrada. Os cabelos dele tocavam o colarinho do paletó de veludo e ela teve que se conter para não acariciá-los. Se ele a amasse, poderia se virar e propor que voltassem para o castelo onde, sozinhos, esperariam o Ano Novo da maneira que ela sonhava: nos braços dele.

- Está certa que quer mesmo ir?

- Não, realmente - ela confessou, sorrindo. - Mas é uma coisa que preciso fazer. Tanya não vai desaparecer apenas porque quero. Cedo ou tarde tenho que ficar face a face com ela.

- Quando penso no que poderia ter acontecido...

As mãos de Edward agarraram com mais força o volante. Bella pensou em como um homem tão controlado podia demonstrar tamanha preocupação com o filho ainda por nascer, e ficou com ciúme.

O bebê dela nunca terá carência afetiva por parte do pai, nem da mãe, pensou e sentiu um aperto no coração. Sofria porque sabia que um dia teria que partir do castelo, não conseguiria viver para sempre ali, amando sem ser amada.

Tanya os recebeu entusiasticamente, olhando para os brincos de esmeralda que Edward dera a Bella como presente de Natal.

- Um presente um pouco prematuro, não Edward? - ela comentou.

- Pelo contrário. Já tinha a intenção de dá-los há muito tempo.

- Você é uma mulher de sorte, Bella. Devem valer uma fortuna. Não tem medo de que alguma coisa aconteça a eles?

Bella estava imóvel, o olhar hostil de Tânia fazendo com que ela se lembrasse da escuridão da adega. Edward passou o braço em torno do ombro dela, num gesto carinhoso, e respondeu por ela.

- O que pode acontecer a eles? Você não está sugerindo que algum de seus convidados seja... desonesto.

Tanya não respondeu. Os três sabiam que o assunto da conversa não era apenas as esmeraldas...

Entraram na sala onde estavam os outros convidados e alguém ofereceu uma cadeira a Bella. Em poucos instantes, Bella percebeu que tinha feito progresso no francês, o suficiente para entabular uma conversa. Quando Edward murmurou em seu ouvido que sairia por um momento para conversar com _monsieur _Denali, ela ficou apavorada. Reagiu a isto imediatamente, sem deixar transparecer. Afinal, Edward não poderia estar a seu lado em cada momento da vida e, ali, Tanya não poderia tentar nada contra ela! Mas estava enganada, como logo veria.

Um _buffet _fora montado na sala de jantar e Bella esperou que a maioria se servisse para ir até lá preparar o prato. Na ida, cruzou com Edward, ainda conversando, e ele deu um sorriso. Para ela, esta atenção que ele agora lhe dedicava era mais torturante que a indiferença anterior. O novo modo de agir fazia que ela quase acreditasse que se tratava de uma relação amorosa, carinhosa, e não apenas preocupação com o filho ainda por nascer.

Quando Bella saía da sala de jantar, Tanya apareceu na porta, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

- Oh, aí está você. Acaba de chegar mais um convidado, um velho amigo seu.

Bella olhou para um homem atrás de Tanya.

- Jacob!

O choque quase lhe cortou a respiração, ao dar de cara repentinamente com o homem que, tempos atrás, amara. Jacob estava quieto, olhando com reprovação para o corpo dela.

- Que... que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim porque pensei que poderia convencê-la a agir de maneira sensata. Quando recebi a carta rompendo o noivado, pensei que você estivesse apenas confusa. Tenho que agradecer por me avisar - disse, voltando-se para Tanya. Depois olhou novamente para a barriga de Bella. - Um pouco prematuro, não? Ou tinha a intenção de persuadir seu amante a casar com você? Meu Deus, e pensar que eu mantive minhas mãos distante de você por julgá-la diferente. Se soubesse...

Quando ouviu isso, Bella não pôde conter a raiva.

- Se soubesse, o que teria feito? Mantido um caso passageiro comigo em vez de comprar minha virgindade com um anel?

Só agora conseguia entender quais eram as intenções de Jacob ao propor o noivado. Queria seu ar de inocência, para poder exibi-la, orgulhoso, à família. Lembrou-se de que ele, antes de falar sobre o noivado, fizera inúmeras perguntas sobre o passado dela. Respondera a todas inocentemente, certa de que isto era uma coisa natural, que ele queria conhecê-la melhor. Agora tinha certeza de que, se tivesse confessado alguma coisa que manchasse sua pureza, eles nem sequer ficariam noivos. Agora estava conhecendo realmente Jacob, e ficou aliviada por não ter casado com aquele homem.

- Pelo menos você teve decência de romper o noivado. Mas estou certo que mais um pouco e me deixaria pensando que a criança era minha.

Bella sentiu a cor fugir do rosto. Não podia acreditar que aquele homem que estava ali era o mesmo que um ano atrás lhe fazia juras de amor. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e sentiu dois braços vigorosos a amparando.

Ele devia ter visto acena da sala ao lado e tinha se aproximado. Jacob estava olhando para ele, com frieza.

- Espero que se divirta com ela - sugeriu a Edward. - Aliás, pela aparência de Bella, você já fez isto.

Tanya deu um grito quando Edward acertou um potente soco no queixo de Jacob que, surpreso, caiu vagarosamente no chão.

- Edward, por que fez isso? – Tanya protestou. - Ele estava defendendo seus direitos. Não sabia que Bella era noiva dele quando vocês se casaram? - O tom de voz dela dava a impressão de que achava que dizia uma grande novidade.

- Sabia. Por que acha que eu estava tão ansioso para casar com ela? Só não compreendo o que ele faz aqui. – Edward deu uma rápida olhada na direção da figura inconsciente de Jacob, estendido no solo. - No entanto, posso adivinhar. Esta foi à última vez que interferiu na minha vida, Tanya. Por maior que seja o respeito que tenho por seu pai, estou inclinado a lhe contar que tipo de mulher você é. Tenha cuidado, Tanya, seu pai a sustenta e pode decidir parar com isso!

Jacob tinha voltado a si e estava sentado no chão irritado.

- Vou processar você! – Jacob ameaçou Edward, enquanto pedia que Tanya o ajudasse.

- Tente – Edward respondeu, sorrindo. - Não vai encontrar um tribunal na França que acolha essa ação. Um homem tem o direito de defender a esposa.

- Esposa? – Jacob olhou incrédulo para Bella e, depois, na direção de Tanya. - Você não disse que eles eram casados!

Bella não precisava perguntar a Tanya como tinha conseguido o endereço de Jacob. Devia ter visto a carta que Bella enviara e, quando o outro plano falhou, achou que a vinda de Jacob poderia trazer Edward de volta para ela. Mas não imaginava que Edward sabia tudo a respeito de Jacob e não sentia mais o menor ciúme do outro homem, mesmo sabendo que Bella teve uma relação apaixonada com ele.

- Bem, sejam felizes - falou Jacob, irônico, ainda olhando com raiva na direção de Edward. - Não costumo falar dessa maneira com mulheres casadas.

- Nem eu costumo ser violento. Imagino que você falou aquilo por ciúme. Pelo que sei, os insultos que disse são totalmente sem fundamento. Mesmo se não fossem... Amo Bella desde que ela tinha dezesseis anos e nada poderia destruir este amor. - Voltou-se para Tanya. - Não preciso me esforçar muito para saber quais eram seus planos. Sinto muito dizer isto, Tanya, mas mesmo que você fosse bem-sucedida e Bella me deixasse, meu coração já tem dono. – Bella e Edward foram saindo. Ele abriu a porta do carro e ajudou Bella a sentar-se. Ligou o carro sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto ela notava uma linha branca ao redor dos lábios dele, que indicava a intensa emoção que tinha acabado de enfrentar.

- Sinto que você tivesse de suportar aquilo. - Ele rompeu repentinamente o silêncio. – Tanya não passa de uma vagabunda de primeira classe.

- Não tem importância.

Mas Bella não conseguiu se conter e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Quando percebeu, Edward parou o carro imediatamente e, com um lenço, tentou secar o rosto dela sem sucesso. Estavam a poucos quilômetros do castelo e Edward ligou novamente o carro. Dirigia mais rápido que o normal e tinha uma expressão preocupada quando manobrou o carro, estacionando no pátio.

Bella não esperou que ele abrisse a porta. Todos os insultos lançados por Jacob começavam a fazer efeito, destruindo a calma que ela havia demonstrado na hora. Não conseguia admitir que ele realmente fizera aquilo, o homem que amara e com quem pretendia casar e viver o resto da vida! Jacob tinha mostrado sua real personalidade, deixando claro que, para ele, era preferível destruí-la do que permitir que buscasse a felicidade de outra maneira. Ele queria casar com ela apenas pelo que ela representava... Podia ouvir Edward gritando seu nome, mas não parou. Queria ficar sozinha, chorar até que as palavras de Jacob fossem lavadas de sua cabeça.

Ela escapou para a privacidade do quarto, onde se atirou na cama e sucumbiu à crise emocional que a ameaçava desde o episódio da adega. Tinha conseguido se controlar até então, graças à maneira amável com que Edward a vinha tratando ultimamente, mas o incidente com Jacob foi muito forte e os nervos não suportaram.

- Bella. – Edward tocou o corpo dela. - Eu poderia matar Jacob por isso. E também Tânia. Acho que você já descobriu que ele não a faria feliz. Ele a queria como um objeto!

Os braços de Edward estavam quentes. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta e Bella, instintivamente, se aninhou contra o peito dele, murmurando alguma coisa num tom muito baixo de voz, ininteligível. A camisa dele impedia que ela sentisse aquele corpo com a proximidade que desejava e os dedos de Bella, quase que por vontade própria, começaram a desabotoá-la. Fora de si, sem pensar em conseqüências, ela agora acariciava o tórax de Edward. Tinha os olhos fechados, louca pelo desejo que não conseguia mais conter, os lábios tocando o pescoço dele. Sentia que Edward estava tenso. Ele a empurrou suavemente, afastando o corpo.

- Edward?

Ela ergueu o rosto num convite sem palavras, sem dar importância ao fato de deixar transparecer seus sentimentos, pressionando o corpo contra o dele, quase implorando um beijo.

- Bella, não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis para mim. Não faça com que eu perca a dignidade. Prometi que mudaria minha atitude frente a você, fizemos um acordo. Tenho que me afastar agora, pois estou muito próximo de romper minha promessa. Oh, Deus! Bella!

Ela já tinha notado o desejo ardente contido na voz de Edward. Num gesto rápido, ele a beijou apaixonadamente, rompendo todas as barreiras. Bella abandonou-se naqueles braços, enquanto Edward passava os lábios pela boca e o pescoço dela.

- Diga-me para parar, Bella - ele murmurou, com o rosto corado pelo desejo que tentava controlar. - Diga-me para parar antes que seja tarde demais.

- Mas não quero que pare...

A confissão sussurrada fez com que o corpo de Edward se retesasse. Ele olhou-a um instante, respirando com dificuldade, antes de começar a falar, hesitante:

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não faria isto nunca, não faria chantagem emocional, não a pressionaria revelando meus sentimentos. Mas não sabia que ia me sentir tão desesperado. Não agüento mais! Fique comigo, Bella. Deixe que eu ensine você a me amar. Talvez você nunca seja capaz de me amar da maneira como a amo, mas pelo menos não sinta indiferença por mim.

Com a mão direita, ele levantou o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse de frente, fazendo o coração de Bella bater ainda mais forte. Ele falou:

- O dia em que fizemos amor pela primeira vez é inesquecível para mim. Estava convencido de que você era apenas outra mulher em minha vida. Desejável e nada mais. E me lembrava sempre de que você tinha me decepcionado uma vez, que não era diferente das outras. Obriguei-a a casar comigo, mas isso não foi o suficiente. Eu me sentia atormentado cada vez que pensava nos outros homens que, eu achava, você conheceu antes de mim. Eu queria possuí-la completamente, era um desejo quase irracional. E então descobri que estava errado! Não conseguiria descrever como me senti, como me odiei, ao descobrir que você era virgem.

Ele parou um instante, ofegante, e depois continuou:

- Mas mesmo sabendo o que tinha feito, não consegui parar de desejá-la. Jurei que aquilo não aconteceria mais, no entanto, cada vez que me lembrava daquela noite, e isto era muito freqüente, eu queria mais. Não podia acreditar que era real, que você era virgem, inocente e inexperiente. Apesar disto, me deu um prazer que não tinha conseguido com mulher alguma; foi uma total fusão de mentes e corpos... Nunca saberá o número de vezes que quis lhe revelar meus sentimentos, pois sabia a satisfação física que conseguiríamos juntos. Mas não tinha o direito de fazer isto. Prometi a mim mesmo que a deixaria livre, mas aí descobri que você estava grávida! Você vai me odiar se lhe disser que fiquei feliz ao saber disso, pois era uma desculpa para impedir que fosse embora. Assim como Tanya foi uma desculpa para obrigar você a casar comigo...

- E você vai me odiar se eu disser que também fiquei feliz? - A voz de Bella era trêmula. - Eu queria seu filho, mais do que isso, queria seu amor.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um momento. Edward abaixou a cabeça, tocando os lábios de Bella suavemente, primeiro com a boca, depois com a língua. Ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele continuou mantendo o corpo distante, observando-a com atenção.

- Seja sincera, querida. Não precisava ter vergonha de admitir que a excito fisicamente. Fui seu primeiro amante e você tem uma natureza profundamente apaixonada. Digo isto porque meu amor é tão intenso que apenas a atração física não é suficiente. Quero você inteira, Bella. Saiba que se ficar a meu lado vou possuí-la completamente, nunca a deixarei livre.

- O que sinto não é apenas físico. Eu o amo, Edward. Viver com você tem sido uma tortura. Cada vez que você me toca... - Ela parou de falar, muito emocionada para conseguir expressar os sentimentos em palavras.

- O que acontece? Devo falar por nós dois, Bella? Cada vez que olho para você sinto necessidade de tocá-la, e quando a toco quero continuar, continuar... E quero que me toque também assim...

Ele a tomou nos braços e beijou com ternura, mas, como havia dito, não era o bastante. Bella percebeu que Edward estava hesitando, como se duvidasse daquele amor. Não podia existir mais dúvidas e mal-entendidos. Ela deslizou as mãos até os ombros dele, os dedos tocando os fortes músculos das costas enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço e, depois, pelo corpo todo. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Os dois corpos estavam unidos num abraço tão terno e caloroso, que bastava para afugentar todas as angústias passadas.

Muito tempo depois, Edward afastou-se um pouco, os olhos não mais frios e distantes, mas cheios de amor e carinho.

- O que eu não consigo entender é como você aprendeu a ser tão sensual, a excitar tão facilmente um homem.

- Por que não pergunta? De qualquer forma, vou lhe dizer. Aprendi com meu marido, a quem amo muito.

- E que também ama você, embora não possa provar isto totalmente agora. - Os olhos dele voltaram-se para o corpo de Bella, para o ventre, e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto. - Pela primeira vez eu estou incomodado pela presença de nosso filho. Mas depois, quando ele tiver nascido...

Ele a beijou de novo, mais um beijo terno, emocionado. Depois de um tempo, voltou a falar:

- Eu me apaixonei quando você tinha dezesseis anos, naquele verão que passei na casa de minha tia. Você era uma rosa em botão, perfeita. Sabia que estava apaixonada por mim, mas eu tinha mais de vinte anos e seria um crime praticar o que estava pretendendo. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em você, imaginando como seria bom ensinar-lhe as primeiras coisas a respeito do amor e, mais tarde, observar o surgimento da paixão, do ardor que sentia latente em você! Então, recebi aquela carta. Fiquei furioso! Eu me considerava um homem vivido e, de repente, me vi surpreendido por uma adolescente que parecia uma criança, mas tinha a experiência de uma mulher da vida. Fui obrigado a ir embora, pois se ficasse, não desistiria até que a possuísse. Era terrível. Por mais que a odiasse, ou o que achava que você era, ainda continuava a querê-la. Os anos se passaram e eu tentei me convencer de que tinha esquecido, você, mas não era verdade. Bastou vê-la de novo e tudo voltou, eu ainda a queria!

- Nunca escrevi aquela carta – Bella disse, docemente. - Foi Jéssica. Quando eu a li não entendi metade. Depois, quando você se foi, tentei aprender, e me senti mal e machucada por dentro e passei a acreditar que o odiava, porque achava que você tinha destruído minha inocência, aberto meus olhos para a degradação e a obscenidade.

Com um suspiro, Edward novamente a tomou nos braços.

- Você me perdoa? O amor que sentia por você me deixou cego. Acho que, por isso, eu queira ter a pior imagem possível de você, tornava meu desejo mais suportável. Que tolo tenho sido! Naquela noite, quando a encontrei no bosque, queria puni-la por me dar um susto tão grande. Pensava que você tivesse fugido. Quando começamos a fazer amor estava furioso, pretendia tirar de sua mente a lembrança de todos os outros homens. Quando percebi que tudo isto era falso, já era muito tarde para parar.

- E eu não queria que parasse. Mas achei que tinha ficado desapontado, chocado com minhas atitudes. E você me acusou...

- Eu não podia acreditar que você se importava comigo, achei que tinha se entregado para me punir. Porque eu a possuí, mas não era o bastante. E sabia que aqueles momentos seriam inesquecíveis para mim. Eu amo você, Bella. Nem imagina como fiquei quando soube que você tinha desaparecido. Pensei que tinha perdido você, que tinha fugido. Quando descobri a verdade, queria estrangular Tanya. Hoje, quando vi você falando com Jacob, achei que ainda o amava. Percebi que ele começou a falar e você ficou pálida! Quando notei que ele a insultava, tive vontade de lhe dizer que era um imbecil, mas por outro lado fiquei feliz. Sabia que seu orgulho não permitiria que você pedisse desculpas a ele, mesmo se ainda o amasse, e isto me deu esperanças de que um dia você viesse a me amar.

- Todo este tempo eu achei que sua ternura era só dirigida ao bebê, que você queria. Nunca imaginei que me amasse, Edward.

Edward tomou a mão de Bella e levou aos lábios, beijando-a com paixão. Gentilmente, ele a fez deitar, enquanto uma emoção intensa percorria os corpos dos dois.

Seis meses mais tarde, Bella estava esticada preguiçosamente sob o sol da Grécia. Estavam há três dias naquela _villa. _Ela virou-se e viu Edward nadando na piscina. Corfu era uma ilha belíssima, mas isso não tinha muita importância para eles, deliciados com seu mundo privado. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela olhou para o berço armado na sombra de algumas oliveiras. Anthony ainda dormindo. Com sorte, ela e Edward ainda dispunham de mais uma hora a sós! O bebê era muito parecido com Edward e chamava-se Anthony. No alto da cabeça, ele já exibia um tufo de cabelos bronzes e os olhos, a princípio azuis, agora se tornaram verdes.

- Levante-se, dorminhoca – Edward disse, sorrindo com o corpo molhado.

A _villa _tinha uma praia particular, na noite passada eles tinham ido nadar juntos. Edward insistira que nadassem nus e Bella, depois de hesitar um pouco, concordou e achou ótimo. Com um sorriso, lembrou-se de que tinham feito amor em seguida, na própria praia.

- Você acha que ele vai entender de vinhos? Será que dará um bom _vigneron? _– Edward perguntou, olhando o filho.

- É claro que sim. Está no sangue...

Edward ficou calado e Bella sentiu que ambos pensavam na noite em que Anthony fora concebido. Desde então, houvera inúmeras noites de amor entre eles, mas nenhuma tão intensa. O parto não tinha sido fácil e Bella ainda não se sentia totalmente restabelecida. Mas ela sabia que haveria muitas noites de amor pela frente.

Ele aproximou-se e deitou ao lado dela, tocando delicadamente seus seios. Brincando, ela fingiu que dormia, mas não conseguia conter uma exclamação quando ele lhe beijou o lóbulo da orelha. Ele a abraçou e ela gostou da sensação de encostar naquele corpo ainda molhado.

- O que vamos fazer esta noite? Dizem que há uma boa boate aqui perto. Podemos pedir à empregada para ficar com Anthony.

Bella tocou o pescoço de Edward com a ponta de língua.

- Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo.

- O médico não disse que você precisa repousar à tarde? - ele sorriu malicioso.

- Chama aquilo de repouso? Além disso, Anthony precisa ser alimentado daqui a pouco.

Mas as mãos de Edward já exploravam o corpo dela inteiro, e ela sabia que qualquer protesto não seria ouvido.

- Eu amo você, Bella, mais que a própria vida.

O corpo dele estremecia de paixão. Quando ele a tomou nos braços e foi até o quarto, ela sentiu que o desejo a invadia.

A sensação que havia experimentado quando Edward a possuiu pela primeira vez, fora extremamente forte e apaixonada. Mas agora que tinha certeza de ser amada, isso lhe proporcionava um prazer infinito. Lá fora, Anthony acordou e começou a chorar. Mas logo ficou quieto, como se compreendesse que aquele momento era muito especial para seus pais.

FIM

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa linda historia... O Edward era um ogro, mais essa declaração me ganhou, como o ciumes acaba com a pessoa, como o amor cega as vezes... Odiei o Jacob, e a Tanya, mais aprendi nesse livro, que nada pode destruir um amor predestinado, um amor verdadeiro... _

_E sempre triste quando acaba uma historia, mais smepre se pode começar outra né? kkkk_

_Eu quero agradecer a: **Dani, Daia Matos, Joana Patricia, lina2000, Guest, patylayne, Florence Santos, Ana B, Natalocas, Lady vampie, Theslenn Urils, juaassaid, Talie. Tartalita, annacaroll, Hana Haruno Sakura, ISLCullen, JOKB, Nanass, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, bruangel, cutelittlefurry, monica. silva. 31105674, sarosa, CSSO, Larissa Tuany, RafaStew, stefani. paroche, thaykpeace, e leitoras fantasmas, e futura leitoras**... Muito obrigada por lerem e acompanharem, e pela paciência, por cada palavra que me deixaram aqui no nosso cantinho, obrigado pelo carinho e pela atenção, Muito Obrigada! _

_Então até a proxima adaptação... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


End file.
